Pandora Hearts: La telenovela Latinoamericana (segunda temporada)
by NingunNickTeVieneBienLoco
Summary: Una telenovela exitosa vuelve con más aventuras de los personajes de PH. Lejos de la vida en la academia para multimillonarios adolescentes, nuestros héroes pasarán a enfrentar las peripecias de la vida profesional en el mundo adulto.Una cautivadora telenovela contemporánea que tiene todo lo que su género exije: amores,venganzas,enfermedades,infidelidad, secretos y desmayos.
1. Prólogo

**Pandora Hearts la telenovela latinoamericana**

 **Segunda parte.**

Siempre se pueden sacar nuevas temporadas aunque el final sea cerrado. Y esta Cosa no será la excepción, así que prepárense para más de esta telenovela. De la vida en la academia para multimillonarios adolescentes, nuestros héroes pasarán a las aventuras de la vida profesional del mundo de los adultos.

Una cautivadora telenovela contemporánea que tiene todo lo que su género exije, y con el plus de ser protagonizada por nuestros queridos personajes de Pandora Hearts:

Ada, esa joven alegre y soñadora que nunca bajo los brazos, y lucho desde sus inicios humildes para convertirse en la mujer fuerte que es ahora, resolver sus problemas de identidad y conseguir el amor de un galán.

Oz, un muchacho honesto, íntegro, demasiado bueno para este mundo, que cayó preso de los sentimientos de una mujer que lo amo y le mintió con su identidad.

Gilbert, el amable, leal y simpático mejor amigo de todos, con su lucha por un amor no correspondido, que le abrió el camino para conocer al verdadero amor de su vida.

Vincent, el seductor y rebelde millonario, que enfrentó a su familia, la cárcel, y la corte suprema de justicia, por amor a una chica de barrio.

Sharon, la elegante y responsable heredera, que lucho por su amor prohibido a pesar de las diferencias sociales, y sacó adelante su embarazo sola.

Break el ciego, (el favorito de todos), ese hombre sarcástico, aventurero y misterioso, que siempre está rondando alrededor de cualquier cosa sospechosa, con su doble identidad como espía y cochero.

Alice, una joven con más ego que altura, que tras desilusiones, decepciones y golpes de la vida, lucho y lucho por superarlo todo y cumplir sus ambiciosas metas.

Reim, el jardinero con miedo a la soledad, amante con mucho para ofrecer a quien le dé su corazón, atormentado por la amnesia y la búsqueda de su pasado.

Vanessa, tan bella como peligrosa, una joven ambiciosa, sin escrúpulos, sin límites, sin autocontrol, con una marcada tendencia a arrojar gente por la escalera y defender la casta.

Elliot, el honorable, estricto, psicorrígido, y orgulloso pianista de familia acomodada, caracterizado por su nobleza, ternura, convicciones, fortaleza carácter, talento musical y una preocupante obsesión por el mundo felino.

Leo, un joven prodigio que oculta severos traumas y violentas pasiones en su interior, además de estar enfermo de la enfermedad más vieja del mundo: el amor, y sufrir un extraño caso de autismo selectivo.

Echo, una extranjera de belleza incalculable, y secretos aún más incalculables. Profesional y centrada en sus metas, hasta el día en que el amor tocó las puertas de su hasta entonces frío corazón.

Ruido, una profesional de clase media,eficiente y decidida a conseguir lo que quiere a toda costa, perdidamente enamorada del hombre equivocado, al borde de la obsesión y la locura.

Voluntad, una jovencita dulce, amable y comprensiva. Con un corazón enorme para amar a los desamparados del mundo.

Chesire, un sobre protector hombre de aspecto felino, que solo tiene ojos para la mujer que ama, siendo capaz de lo que sea con tal de protegerla.

Lacie, la mujer por la que todo comenzó. Bella y talentosa supermodelo, enamorada de la libertad, el sexo y las drogas, que ama a su familia sobre todas las cosas, aunque, a veces, la ama de manera muy extraña.

Oswald, un serio y distante profesor de piano, con mucho amor reprimido para dar, lleno de secretos ocultos en cajones, y capaz de hacer lo que haga falta por proteger lo que ama.

Lottie, una dama que contrajo matrimonio por interés, pero termino cayendo en el amor no correspondido, y con ayuda de un nuevo hombre en su vida, logró recuperarse.

Levi, ese encantador hombre de ciencia enamorado de la libertad en las relaciones, y de curiosidad infinita.

Rufus, un secretario leal, eficiente. Inteligente como pocos, y astuto como solo él puede.

Y Sheryl, la dueña, la reina de la manada. La mala, la villana, la culpable de todos los crímenes, la mente detrás de todos los secretos.

Todos ellos tienen su historia; y cada pareja luchará por un mismo fin: estar juntos; pero primero se tienen que enfrentar las oposiciones de sus enemigos. Mientras afrontan sus vidas en una historia en donde lo mundano, erótico y sexual está bien equilibrado con la ambición, el egoísmo y la venganza.

...Te quedaste con ganas de saber que les aconteció a Vincent y Ada cuando se volvieron prófugos de la justicia?

...Morís por averiguar si los rumores sobre Vanessa y Alice son ciertos?

...Te desespera la idea de que Sheryl y Rufus hayan quedado en libertad?

...No sabes hasta donde son capaces de llegarlos Nightray con tal de separar a Elliot y Leo?

...Querés saber como prosperó el matrimonio de Sharon y Break?

...Crees que Ruido no pudo darse por vencida tan fácilmente con sus planes para cazar a un millonario?

...Pensás que es posible que Lacie y Oswald sigan tranquilamente con sus vidas a pesar de sus pecados?

El mal nunca descansa. Y en esta temporada, se hará notar: rencores del pasado, traiciones del presente, malos entendidos que se le escapan a uno de las manos, y más! Mucho más! En una superproducción que cautivó al público, con romances imposibles que se vuelven posibles. Con oscuros secretos que son revelados, y el peligro acechando en cada esquina…


	2. Capítulo 1: La Usurpadora

**Capitulo 1: La Usurpadora**

La nueva temporada se nos presenta con los pasillos de la academia vacíos, preparándose para recibir nuevos estudiantes, mientras Sheryl recorre el lugar en su silla de ruedas acompañada por su perro Rufus. De fondo suena el tema de apertura "Porque el amor" mientras los espectadores seguimos el recorrido de la silla de la dueña hasta llegar a la foto de graduación de la promoción anterior, de la que formaron parte muchos de nuestros queridos protagonistas, que hoy ya están haciendo sus vidas, lejos de las pasarelas de la institución, y de los misterios de la misma.

Esta temporada abrirá con la lucha entre el bien y el mal entre dos mujeres. La ambición, el poder y el amor incontenible de Ruido, una dama altanera, soberbia, caprichosa y malcriada. Y la bondad, el esfuerzo y la perseverancia de Echo, una mujer llena de gentileza y buenos sentimientos.

Ruido, tras el abandono y la traición, se ha convertido en una mujer dura y cruel, que no está dispuesta a volverse a dejar pisotear por nadie más. Y en la siguiente escena la vemos en su despacho enfurecida mirando una foto de su amor imposible: el apuesto Vincent, uno de los galanes favoritos de los televidentes.

 _-"TU ME PROMETISTE QUE NADA Y QUE NADIE IBA A IMPEDIR NUESTRO AMOR, QUE NADA IBA A CAMBIAR TU DECISIÓN DE ESTAR JUNTOS... ¡QUE ÍBAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS SIEMPRE!"_

Años atrás esta ambiciosa mujer conoció a Vincent en la universidad, cuando se reveló contra la familia en un ataque de rebeldía y quiso dedicarse al derecho penal. Él galán era un Don Juan que dedicaba día y noche a sus conquistas como si de un deporte olímpico se tratase. Tras conocer a una compañera de curso linda, tímida y solitaria, pero sobre todo con buenas calificaciones, no se lo piensa dos veces y trata de conquistarla. Una vez que la invita a salir Vincent le dice a Ruido que quiere estar a solas con ella, que sueña con entregarse al amor y le endulza el oído con palabras llenas de mucho romance, ella cae cada vez más en su trampa, se hacen novios y juntos planean un viaje exótico por el mundo para cuando se casen.

Juntos vivieron un apasionado e intenso amor que Ruido jamás pudo olvidar, y por el que luchó sin miedo a las consecuencias contra la adinerada familia Nightray. Por desgracia, para Vincent esa relación no fue tan especial, y una vez pasada su etapa rebelde volvió al negocio familiar del modelaje en donde conoció a Ada la de barrio, que resulto ser Ada Baskerville-Vesallius, una de las herederas de una gran fortuna...y la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

Ahora Ruido quiere vengarse de Vincent y Ada, haciendo todo lo posible por separarlos. Él tenía que casarse con ella si lo sacaba de la cárcel. Y Ruido por su puesto, había ganado el juicio...pero Vincent, traidor, había escapado con otra mujer por el mundo. Ahora Ruido solo quiere destruir su felicidad. Y esta mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de conseguirlo. Y nos lo demuestra mediante un soliloquio mirando a cámara, mientras aprieta puños y dientes y escribe en el espejo la palabra VENGANZA con su lápiz labial rojo pasión:

 _-"Pensar que perdí al hombre de mi vida en manos de una marginal! Ni si quiera puedo culpar a Verenice esta vez, la culpa es toda mía por dejar que recogiera basura de arrollo…pero lo solucionaré. No me voy a rendir nunca!"_

Ruido traza un plan infalible para recuperar a su hombre y matar a su enemiga. Pero grande será su sorpresa cuando, intentando poner manos a la obra, descubre que sus objetivos se fugaron sin dejar pista, dificultando así su ansiada venganza.

Tras los juicios de los hermanos Nightray, su amado Vince huyo del país. Y claro que no se fue solo, sino con esa marginal que robo su corazón. Ruido llama a su amiga Charlotte quien le confirma que se desconoce el paradero de la pareja. Ni en la academia, ni entre los más íntimos hay pistas. A Ada y a Vincent se los tragó a tierra… abandonaron hasta sus nombres y se convirtieron en prófugos, sin dejar un solo rastro en latinoamérica, sin establecer contacto con nadie. Ruido consulta con Sheryl, con Lacie, con Vanessa…Pero a pesar de sus enormes y vengativos esfuerzos, no los encuentra...Frustrada, carcome su ira en una habitación oscura de hotel mientras recopila información y rearma planes malignos.

 _-"A mí me arruinaron la vida... Dios sabe porque hago las cosas"_ -se justifica esta mujer de clase media, mientras se pone colonia de la barata mirándose en el espejo, apretando sus dientes con rabia.- _"Yo merecía otra vida, y Vincent Nightray iba a dármela...hasta que llegaste tú! Maldita marginal!"_

Pero entonces Ruido recibe un llamado. Es Charlotte. No tiene pistas de la marginal y su esposo, pero si ella es paciente, puedo facilitarle un contacto que tal vez, pueda ayudarla con su búsqueda.

Ruido acepta el trato. Que otra opción tiene? Temerosa disca el número del hombre misterioso en un teléfono público. Conversan, el sonido de su voz es embriagador y sensual, con una voz como aquella seguro podría tener a cualquier mujer en su cama si así lo deseara. Ruido no, claro, porque su corazón ya tiene dueño. El de la voz sensual le da unos consejos que ella acatará al pié de la letra. No era un mal plan el que le sugiere, y está dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

 _-"Haré lo que usted me dice. Y así conseguiré sonsacarle información a ese bueno para nada…pero dígame como lo supo. Cómo supo que esa mujer y yo somos…hermanas?"_

La voz sensual se ha apagado. Pero Ruido se olvida pronto de los detalles y pone en marcha sus pestilentes planes.

…

Durante los años de academia el joven Oz había vivido una serie de aventuras en el mundo del amor. No es fácil para un hombrecito de su bondad y estatura conseguir una chica, pero nunca se rindió en el juego de la citas, intentando seducir a mujeres que estaban fuera de su alcance. Pero la más importante de todas ellas fue la aventura romántica que le aconteció en su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la academia. La oportunidad de entablar conversación con una atractiva y seria estudiante de intercambio que cautivó su corazón con su acento ruso y el ir y venir de capuchinos y cupcakes .

Ella era una señorita taciturna y distante, rodeada de secretos y mentiras, pero Oz logro sobreponerse a sus dudas con el poder del amor verdadero y ablandar así la dura coraza que protegía el corazón de esta joven dama. Por supuesto que Oz cometió errores en el medio, porque nadie es perfecto, pero tras reconocer sus fallas la buscó por todo el mundo hasta encontrarla, recomponer la relación y juntos se dedicarse a la misma profesión.

 _-"Echo, mi vida. Alguna vez me mentirías?"_

 _-"Nunca Oz. Tú eres mi hombre. Soy incapaz de faltarle a mi hombre"_

 _-"Menos mal, porque si lo hicieras, si volvieras a engañarme, yo no lo soportaría, no te perdonaría, y me perderías para siempre…"_

 _-"Entre nosotros ya no hay secretos Oz. Desde que te conocí soy otra. No volveré a ser la que fui."_

Oz y Echo estaban en el rubro de los súper agentes ahora. Trabajando para el gobierno como espías secretos profesionales. La agencia internacional para la que trabaja Break tiene su sucursal en Rusia, de donde salen los mejores agentes. Echo usa sus artimañas para acomodar a su esposo en la empresa, aunque no es lo que se diga un hombre de lo más eficiente para este trabajo. Pero Echo tiene un curriculum impecable, así que los jefes de los altos mandos se lo permiten: ella vale por cuatro espías promedio, pueden consentirla.

Lo que los televidentes aun no saben es del oscuro pasado que Echo oculta a su esposo, no por maldad sino por simple olvido. Hablo de su parentesco con una mujer latinoamericana de clase media, de la cual los azares del destino lograron separar sus caminos. Aunque no del todo. Prepárense televidentes para descubrir la misteriosa, pero no por ello menos interesante, relación entre Echo y Ruido que es convenientemente revelada para poder llenar los bolsillos de los productores con una nueva temporada.

Ruido odia a Echo desde que ambas fueron abandonadas por un matrimonio Ruso. Para Ruido ha sido imperdonable que el marido de su tía se llevara a la pequeña Echo a vivir con ellos, la instruyera como espía y que le diera sus prestigiados apellidos y no hiciera lo mismo con ella. El rencor y la vida han marcado a esta dama desde la infancia. Su alma se alimenta de esos horribles sentimientos desde antaño, acrecentando su capacidad para ejercer el mal.

En esta nueva entrega, veremos a Ruido haciéndose pasar por su hermana gemela Echo, en Rusia. El hombre de la voz sensual había sido muy listo, y le había dado a Ruido la oportunidad que necesitaba: porque si alguien podía darle a Ruido pistas sobre el paradero de Vincent era la experta de su hermana, y su actual pareja, el hermano de esa maldita mujer que le había robado a Vincent.

Así que al darse cuenta que esa es la forma más fácil de dar con el paradero de su amado, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ruido secuestra a Echo en medio de una misión secreta en Turquía, y toma su lugar. No le llevará mucho tiempo aprender a caminar como su hermana, se cortara el cabello para evitar sospechas y lo más importante, cambiara el color de su labial característico: del rojo pasión al rosa bebé. Imposible sospechar. Lo más difícil será engañar al marido en la intimidad del hogar…

 _-"Y si no puedo mantenerlo a raya? Y si insiste en tomarme y hacerme suya? Y si al rechazarlo me descubre?"-_ Duda la usurpadora.

Pero para su suerte Oz, que es un chico honesto, amable e íntegro en el mundo equivocado, y se ve que muy profesional no es en el espionaje detectivesco, porque no se da cuenta que Echo no es Echo, siendo completamente ignorante de la usurpación de la que es víctima.

Y es así como Ruido se convierte en "La usurpadora" para la sorpresa de los televidentes, siendo ahora la nueva mujer de Oz sin que todos los detectives de la agencia internacional se den cuenta.

Aunque con el tiempo en el trabajo se quedan bastante sorprendidos con el sorprendente e insólito cambio de actitud y eficiencia de Echo. Oz por su parte, no sospecha. Cuanto mucho la nota rarita, pronuncia mal el ruso, ya no come sus vegetales, y pregunta cosas raras sobre Vincent Nightray todo el tiempo.

Pero a pesar de la insistencia de los colegas, Oz, no sospecha nada sobre la verdadera identidad de la mujer con la que convive porque confía plenamente en ella con todo el poder de su corazón. Es un joven demasiado inocente para este mundo...

...


	3. Capitulo 2:Infieles Anónimos

**Capitulo 2: Infieles Anónimos**

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Latinoamérica, el antihéroe favorito de todos, Break no la está pasando tan bien...

Tras su matrimonio con Sharon, su reciente paternidad, y la milagrosa recuperación de su vista, entro en un mundo diferente al que como espía y cochero, estaba acostumbrado. Un mundo más luminoso, brillante y colorido se abre ante sus ojos al volverse parte de la prestigiosa y adinerada familia Reinsworth.

Ahora va de shoping los miércoles, juega al golf los domingos, y almuerza con el presidente los jueves. Siendo un reconocido detective, toma café del bueno en su despacho, mientras espera la hora en que debe retirar a su hijo del jardín de infantes…pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, y mucho menos en una telenovela latinoamericana.

Break está recostado con las piernas sobre el escritorio de su oficina bebiendo su café, cuando su jefe del departamento de investigaciones aparece para llenarle la cabeza con chismes, clavando una duda en su corazón de espía y cochero...

El jefe sospecha que el hijo de Sharon, el pequeño Break Junior, podría…no ser suyo. En los pasados acontecimientos de esta telenovela Break paso meses inconsciente internado en un hospital, con un coma del que se decía jamás iba a despertar. Y en ese lapso, ella, Sharon, su actual y encantadora esposa...pudo haberlo engañado con otro hombre.

 _-"Sharon y Reim? De donde ha sacado eso?"_

 _-"Intuición de detective"- s_ e explica el jefe.-" _Eso y unos encuentros clandestinos…entre su esposa y el jardinero."_

 _-"Ellos son buenos amigos desde la infancia"_

 _-"Claro claro. Pero si el jardinero amigo y la dama son tan íntimos…dígame porque se ven a escondidas en barsuchos de clase baja? El jardinero trabaja con ella en la academia…puede hablar con su mujer ahí, o en la casa…pero no. Anteojos, negros, pañuelo en la cabeza, cada uno en un coche y cada día un bar diferente."_

 _-"Ese Reim! Se cree muy machín ahora que tiene dinero!"_

 _-"Y lo es! Lo ha ocultado muy bien de usted…"_

Y las sospechas solo aumentan en su mente perturbada del detective con cada café que se toma... Y si Sharon había tenido otra aventura en su ausencia cuando lo creyó muerto? Podía descartar al ex de Sharon: Claude, ese tipo no embarazaría a una mujer ni de casualidad...Pero la academia donde su mujer estudiaba estaba llena de galanes, con unos cuerpazos, con sonrisas seductoras, miradas encandilantes...en definitiva: hombres muy chic con los dos ojos en su lugar, y ninguna ceguera...hombres tan distintos a él!

Sus dudas se intensifican sobre todo cuando ve la relación sospechosamente intima que su esposa mantiene con Reim, el ex jardinero. Que solía ser su mejor amigo...

 _-"Sabe jefe…si ella se garchaba a un cochero, por ahí se garchaba a un jardinero"_ -

 _-"Suena lógico, no?"_

 _-"Mala esposa! INFELIZ!Mira que hacerme criar al hijo de otro?"_

Break cree que Sharon es de esas niñas ricas que le gusta ese tipo de aventuras. Y lo cree debido al tipo de literatura que ella consume, teniendo las 50 sombras de Grey como texto de cabecera. Y una noche de mucho café, pero sobre todo mucho licor, deja salir sus sentimientos, y enfadado le pregunta con quien lo ha estado engañando y quien es el verdadero padre de su hijo.

 _-"No puedo creer esto de ti! Que dios te perdone por ser tan venenoso! No soportare que dudes de mi fidelidad Xerces Break! En esta vida, incluso comprometida con otro, jamás te falté!"_

 _-"Déjate de sangronadas porque no eres tan honorable! Eres una suripanta Sharon eso es lo que eres! Mi repudio es lo que mereces! Exijo un ADN!"_

Sharon, ofendida en su calidad de esposa fiel, lo manda a volar. Y furiosa y dolida le arma las valijas, dejándolo de patitas en la calle. Pero él, acostumbrado a su nueva vida de shoping, golf y almuerzos con el presiente, no quiere irse...los días pasan con Break durmiendo en el sofá del living, encaprichado con salvar su matrimonio, pero incapaz de creerle a Sharon que es el verdadero padre de Break Jr.

 _\- "¿Te vas a ir de mi casa? ¿O te vas a seguir arrastrando hasta que te perdone esta humillación?"_

 _-"Defiende esto Sharon! Vamos defiéndelo, ahora! Defiende tu burbuja! Tu pompa de jabón! TU FANTASÍA! YO NO SOY EL VERDADERO PADRE DE BREAK JUNIOR!"_

Y con eso Sharon toma una decisión, y hace que los de seguridad lo echen a la calle por la fuerza. A Break no le queda otra opción que pasar unas noches durmiendo bajo el escritorio de su oficina...carcomiendo su ira y llenándose de odio hacia ese machito disfrazado de mariposa del jardinero Reim, quien se convierte en el depositario de su envidia y rencor, debido a la cercanía que mantiene con su ahora ex-esposa, y al encanto natural del ex-jardinero que lo hace tan atractivo, confiable y seductor. Todo lo que él no es!

Reim antes de volverse millonario solía ser un simple jardinero apadrinado por Rufus que cuidaba las flores de la academia. Y el único hombre de confianza de Sharon dentro de ese lugar, su confidente, quien los ayudo a esconder su relación de los chismosos. Aunque alguna vez los traiciono, para salvar a su padrino luego se arrepintió, y ahora cochero y jardinero tenían una relación muy cordial.

Un ya muy lejano día de fiesta, este tipo conoció a Gilbert, el hijo no reconocido de los Nightray, se enamoraron y actualmente eran conocidos como la pareja gay mas millonaria del país. Así que Break no tendría de que preocuparse. Porque la sexualidad de Reim parece bastante definida. Incluso está legalmente casado...Pero nuestro anti-heroe favorito igual tiene sus dudas, no podemos culparlo: el jefe le vino con el cuento…Reim es demasiado chic, Y Sharon no se resiste a lo chic.

Con la poca dignidad que le queda, decide enfrentar a Reim preguntándole directamente que se trae con su esposa. Dejando al ex jardinero estupefacto.

 _-"Estas celoso de…mi?"_

-" _JAJAJA AY REIM! LOS CELOS SON DE PERSONAS INSEGURAS Y YO NO SOY INSEGURO_!"

Porque Break, parece perfecto, pero no es perfecto. Aunque nos duela. El siempre usa la negación como arma defensiva para herir.

 _-"No me gustan las mujeres Break. No entiendo de que hablas."_

Incapaz de sacarle información a Reim que lo incrimine, se dedica a reflexionar bajo su escritorio. Y entre café y café, llega a la conclusión de que sus reacciones fueron tal vez un poco exageradas, y que tiene que resolver sus problemas maritales hablando con Sharon.

Entonces hará lo posible por recuperar el corazón de su casi-ex-esposa, que cree estar perdiendo. Le compra perfumes caros, de los que usa la esposa del presidente, y le ofrece una segunda luna de miel. Pero ella no reacciona como le gustaría.

-" _Me lástima que creas que puedes manejar mis sentimientos con regalos, con dinero... ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY EH?"_

Entonces Break no tiene dudas: ella lo rechaza porque ama a otro. Ama a Reim. Su hijo no es suyo, sino de ese hombre que no contento con haberlo traicionado una vez, ha vuelto a hacerlo _._

 _..._


	4. Capítulo 3: Infierno en el paraiso

**Capítulo 3: Infierno en el Paraíso**

Mientras tanto Alice y Vanessa están de gira por las Europas, y mantienen una relación que va mucho más allá de "diseñadora y modelo", pero el mundo no puede saberlo, para no seguir manchando la poca reputación que le queda a la familia de Vanessa.

Antiguas rivales, actuales amantes, familias enemigas! Su historia de amor prohibido conmoverá los corazones de más de un espectador, sobre todo porque se trata de una relación de lo más candente, que como siempre es lo que más vende.

El éxito de los diseños de Alice ha llevado la carrera de modelo de Vanessa a otro nivel, y tendrá el honor de desfilar en nada más y nada menos que en la semana de la moda de París. Un sueño que años atrás a Vanessa le parecía imposible. Pero ahora parece cercano.

Alice está muy feliz con la relación, y llama a Lacie para contarle de su vida:

 _-"Yo por primera vez tengo un interés que me corresponde, madre, que me empuja a cambiar mi manera de vivir."_

 _-"Un interés?"_

 _-"Una mujer."_

 _-" Ja, ja caray!, Alice... te felicito!"_

 _-"No es una cualquiera, es una muchacha de familia. Ella dice que me quiere. Yo a veces tengo dudas pero... pero me gusta mucho... Creo que... creo que me he enamorado."_

 _-"Enhorabuena. Pero... porque lo dudas? Eres una dama hecha y derecha.. y si esta muchacha ha llegado a conocerte y apreciarte... es normal que te quiera, no?"_

 _-"Por eso quiero cambiar de vida. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que... para que esto resulte. Quiero establecerme... comprar unas tierras... una casa bonita. Y entonces... entonces si le voy a pedir, madre, que me cumpla lo que tanto he soñado... darme su mano."_

 _-"Ah!... por supuesto, muchacha, por supuesto. Bien sabes que... te quiero y te apoyo hija... y ella será parte de nuestra gran familia también."_

Pero Alice no tiene en cuenta que entre los juicios que tuvieron los Nightray, los escándalos públicos, los hijos no reconocidos, Vincent prófugo de la ley, y otras cosas, solo Vanessa está manteniendo el status del apellido, y no tiene planes de traer desgracia a su noble casta con un matrimonio igualitario.

La noble y conservadora familia Nightray está orgullosa de lo que su hija más prometedora ha logrado en el negocio familiar. Verenice y Bernard saben que esta clase de cosas atraerá a la prensa y los negocios de los Nightray mejorarán.

Así que tienen que aprovechar la ola y mejorar la imagen general del apellido, tan estropeada cuando sus hijos eran estudiantes y se vieron envueltos en una serie de juicios. Porque desde el día en las palomitas de Bernard volaron del nido comenzaron a descarriarse y la cosa no terminó ahí.

Después de graduarse de la academia Reinsworth, cada uno de los integrantes de la camada de guapos y sexys heredero de esta noble estirpe hizo de las suyas: Ernest humillo a su padre confesando públicamente que quería ser maquillador. Fred se divorcio y lo perdió todo cuando su esposa lo acuso de infidelidad con pruebas ante la corte. Claude fue engañado y abandonado por su prometida embarazada casi con un pié en el altar, y su imagen pública se termino de hundir cuando salieron a la luz rumores sobre sus amoríos con cierto jardinero. Elliot abandono el rubro del modelaje para irse a Europa y dedicarse a su pasión: la música, llevándose a vivir con él a un marginal. El bastardo de Gilbert reclamando apellido y herencia poniendo al matrimonio de Verenice y Bernard en una encrucijada. Vanessa fue acusada por los Baskerville por reiterados intentos de homicidio. Y Vincent: la peor de las vergüenzas, está prófugo de la justicia.

Revivir el buen nombre de esta familia ante la opinión pública será como hacer renacer al fénix de entre las cenizas. Verenice y Bernard presionan, y Vanessa acepta el desafío... Pero como ella no puede hacer todo esto sola, va a intentar por todos los medios que su hermano menor que se fue por ahí a componer operas vuelva al mundo del modelaje a donde pertenece: cueste lo que cueste. Tramando un vil plan para lograrlo.

Y Vanessa tiene contactos... alguien le ha facilitado el número de un hombre que puede ayudarla en estos casos en que la discreción es lo primero en la agenda.

Cuando Alice regresa de su paseo matutino, no encuentra a Vanessa en el departamento que comparten desde que sus amoríos comenzaron. Un extraño silencio invade el recinto. Intenta llamarla pero no contesta al teléfono. Alice tiene un mal presentimiento.

Recuerda aquella vez que despertó y Vincent ya no estaba en la habitación de hotel, o el triste día que Oz admitió que la había engañado con Echo. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus párpados. Preocupada, entra a la habitación de su amante.

Si los zapatos Jimmy Choo seguían en el armario, ella no se ha ido abandonándola para siempre. Esa mujer no iría a ningún lado sin sus zapatos Jimmy Choo. No estaba pasando esto de nuevo. No estaban dejándola de nuevo.

 _-"Vanessa solo tiene alguna reunión de urgencia, no llego a avisarme y tiene el teléfono apagado para no interrumpir la reunión."_

Alice abrió el armario de par en par, y paso toda la tarde revolviendo las pertenencias de su amante. Los zapatos Jimmy Choo nunca fueron encontrados.

...

En este tercer capítulo los televidentes descubrimos por fin las razones por las que Reim estaba tan íntimo con Sharon: está teniendo problemas de pareja con Gil, su esposo. Y Reim no puede confiar en nadie más que en Sharon, porque Reim es un jardinero sexy pero paranoico y desconfiado. Últimamente sospecha que Gilbert nunca olvido su amor por Oz, y no sabe cómo manejar la situación. Siendo solo capaz de compartir su secreto con Sharon, porque están planeando divorciarse y siendo la pareja gay más multimillonaria del país esto va a traer consecuencias para su imagen pública.

Y Reim, más que nada, le teme al escándalo público y a la prensa. Debido a sus inicios humildes, porque no sabe cómo manejar ese tipo de cosas. Lo exceden. Pero sobre todo y esto lo sabemos, Reim, le teme a la soledad...

Por estas fobias apenas justificadas Reim elige la discreción absoluta, y cada vez que él y Sharon se encuentran en privado para conversar los secretos de su matrimonio cayendo en picada lo hacen a escondidas y fuera de la casa o de la academia, en algún bar de mala muerte, y camuflados con anteojos y pañuelos.

Y estas precauciones solo aumentan los celos y las sospechas de Break el casi ex esposo de Sharon, que como detective que es los sigue en secreto buscando alguna prueba incriminatoria de adulterio. Si Sharon y él se divorcian perderá su buena vida en sociedad, así que quiere acusarla de adulterio para quedarse con buena parte de la fortuna, pero para eso necesita pruebas incriminatorias.

Como en toda telenovela el malentendido es fundamental, así que a pesar de la inocencia de Reim y Sharon, Break solo los encuentra en las situaciones más sospechosas y escucha las frases más comprometedoras. Escenas como encontrarse en la cafetería ambos con sus pañuelos y anteojos de sol.

Sharon casualmente diciéndole:

-" _No puedo ocultárselo mas, tengo que decirlo!"_

Y Reim contestando:

\- _"NOO! Me juraste llevarte este secreto... a la tumba!"_

O Sharon implorando:

 _-"Pero Reim mi matrimonio! "_

 _-"Tu matrimonio es más importante que el mío?"_

O intercambios como el siguiente:

 _-"El ya sospecha algo...no quiero tener problemas por...esto"_

 _-"Nos prometimos confiar el uno en el otro, Sharon! No tengo la entereza para afrontar lo que vendrá...si esto llegase a salir a la luz"_

Lo sé televidentes, Reim está medio dramático y lo exagera todo, dándole pié a Break para acrecentar sus sospechas. Pero es su miedo a la prensa y a la soledad lo que lo pone así...

...


	5. Capítulo 4: La Dueña

**Capitulo 4: La Dueña**

El capítulo comienza con Oswald y Lacie en la gran mansión Baskerville. La cámara recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a nuestros queridos personajes en el sofá, vestidos con las marcas que auspician la serie.

Ella está descubriendo una nueva pasión en su vida, la fotografía, y está llenando la pared del desván con imágenes de sus hijos a lo largo de sus vidas, para tenerlos más presentes. Oswald, mientras, le ceba unos mates y quiere aportar las imágenes de Leo que coleccionó en secreto durante toda su vida, pero a Lacie esas fotos la perturban... prefiere las que ella misma tomó, con el consentimiento de sus hijos...

Lacie tiene hermosos recuerdos de la boda de Reim y Gil, de la que fue la testigo; del último desfile de Alice, un éxito; de la luna de miel en Dubai de Chesire y Voluntad, un viaje inolvidable; del estreno de la primer opera de Elliot y Leo, una experiencia irrepetible; de la última misión exitosa de Oz y Echo en turquía, lo que la llena de orgullo...

Parece que todos sus retoños son felices y puede estar orgullosa. Aunque de la que no sabe de nada, es de Ada la del barrio…esa jovencita ni bien cobro su parte de la herencia se fugo con el ex convicto Vincent Nightray , y se desconoce su paradero… Lacie entristece y suspira, porque de verdad quiere saber qué fue de su retoño...Entonces Oswald con tal de alegrarla, deja un poco los mates, y le dice que ha compuesto una canción para ella. Lacie se acomoda en el sofá a escucharla…

 _"La que drogada a sus hijos abandonó,_

 _y pa` curar dolencias,_

 _en su secreto lo convirtió,_

 _Señor! Perdónala señoooor!_

 _Lacie, Lacie, la modelo,_

 _no te culpes más,_

 _Lacie, Lacie la modelo,_

 _por tu amor, ellos regresarán!"_

Lacie y Oswald disfrutan de la música y las fotos, sin sospechar que una carta misteriosa ha sido depositada en su buzón….una carta amenazante, de "El que todavía no está vengado".

...

Además de los destinos que les acontecieron a los ex alumnos de la academia, en esta temporada, descubrimos las razones por las que Sheryl es la lisiada más malvada de las historias de academias para supermodelos: tiene un pasado turbio en que fue maltratada por su madrastra.

En un pequeño flashback conoceremos a la mujer de su padre: Jurado. Una dama que llego un día al hogar con un vestido rojo lleno de escotes, y como toda zorra, destruyo la sana vida de una familia sencilla y trabajadora solo por ambición.

Por ser una hija del primer matrimonio de su padre, Sheryl paso muchas penurias causadas por esta segunda mujer, y por eso se le hizo el hábito de robarle los hijos no reconocidos a los demás y ponerlos en orfanatos. Al principio fue por empatía y caridad: para que los niños no pasen por las mismas cosas que ella. Con el tiempo su mente y corazón probaron el sabor de la ambición y embriagada por los placeres de una buena vida en sociedad hizo lo necesario para mantener el status en la academia a la que llama "su pequeño imperio".

A Sheryl siempre le llegan los chismes, tarde o temprano. Incluso los chismes sobre Sharon, que ahora trabaja como profesora en la institución. Zai Vesallius, el celador del orfanato le saca el tema en una reunión de té:

 _-"Y si el hijo de Sharon resultara ser: UNO DE ESOS BASTARDOS?"_

 _-"Que quieres decir con eso?"_

 _-"Un amigo de confianza dice que se rumorea acerca de tu nieta y el jardinero. Que el hijo que concibió no era del cochero. Aunque a decir verdad, entre un cochero y un jardinero no hay tanta diferencia. Ninguno conoce la etiqueta, Doña Sheryl."_

 _-"Existe una diferencia crucial, sepa usted: El cochero y mi nieta conviven en cristiano matrimonio, aunque su sangre este sucia de inmundicia y el niño tenga olor a pobre, al menos mi nieta no es una mujer adúltera que podría hundirnos ante la prensa"_

 _-"Me gustaría estar de acuerdo con usted. Pero mi amigo insiste en un detalle: últimamente se ha visto a su nieta y su jardinero en situaciones comprometedoras: ellos comparten un secreto. Si usted desea puedo presentárselo, él le explicara sobre esto mejor que yo."_

Así es como Sheryl conoce a Yura, el amigo de Zai.

Las palabras de Yura clavan profundas dudas en el corazón de la dueña…y si su nieto es producto del adulterio? Se pregunta la reina de la manada mientras alimenta a sus aves exóticas. Si es así ella tendrá que hacer algo. Es por el bien del niño, no? Así funciona la mente malvada y lisiada de esta mujer. Así como una vez ocurrió con Lacie...

Lacie era una modelo de su empresa, la mejor modelo. Incluso Rufus pensó que Sheryl estaba en lo correcto cuando cometió delitos imperdonables para tapar el escándalo de Lacie y proteger así la empresa. Ahora el destino le ponía una encrucijada. La misma historia, pero ahora protagonizada por su propia descendencia. Confundida comparte sus dudas con Rufus Barma, su amante, confidente y secuas del mal:

 _-"Sharon y el jardinero?"_

 _-"Lo que oyes!"_

 _-"No lo creo. Es imposible. Soy su padrino. Sé que no es un hombre que pueda contentarla."_

 _-"Primero el cochero, ahora el jardinero! Sharon es una pequeña zorra en el fondo, Rufus. Siempre lo ha sido. Mira la porquería de literatura que consume: pura fantasía erótica!"_

La dueña se desplaza por su despacho con su silla de ruedas, buscando una respuesta. Y la encuentra. Si la historia tenía que repetirse de nuevo se repetiría.

 _-"Me he decidido Rufus. Esto se termino. No llevara mi buen nombre a la ruina con sus costumbres de aventurera. Voy a tomar la decisión que antes debí haber tomado. Voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Voy a deshacerme de ese bueno para nada del cochero entrometido!"_

Como Rufus Barma tiene una eterna rivalidad con el cochero, la deja ser. Y tranquilo se retira a sus aposentos a disfrutar de un buen licor en soledad. Pero los verdaderos planes de Sheryl son mucho más oscuros de lo que Rufus cree…

 _-"¿Dios sea alabado? Yo sea alabada!"-_ dice para sí misma, sentada en su oficina, firmando papeles de sus negocios turbios.-" _Cochero! De mi no te burlas más! Tú pervertiste a Sharon! La hiciste una candidata terrible para cualquier hombre decente! Nunca será aceptada por un verdadero esposo! Porque ya le has hecho preferir a los rameros!"_

Ella separa bastardos de sus madres, ya es prácticamente un deporte, una adicción, ya no puede parar, ni lo hará. No hallará límites ni con SU PROPIO NIETO. Así que el mocoso puede ser hijo del adulterio eh? Así que su noble nombre no solo está manchado por la pobreza sino también por la falta de moral? Pues esta historia aquí termina. Sheryl se encargará de que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, como debió haber sido. Corregirá el rumbo de la historia a su verdadero desenlace. Y ahora Sheryl tiene contactos…

...

Tras un corte comercial, visualizamos al pequeño Break junior, jugando con los trenecitos junto a la chimenea de la mansión Reinsworth, mientras la sombra de una silla de ruedas se acerca sigilosamente hacia el...el niño no se da cuenta del destino que le espera, pues es una criatura pura e inocente.

En ese momento, Break, (que logro regresar al hogar por la insistencia de su hijo por ver a su padre) intenta dormir, a pesar de la tormenta que lo aqueja. La tormenta real allá afuera y la de su atormentado corazón de espía y cochero por dentro. A su lado Sharon, que no lo toca desde hace meses se despierta. Su instinto materno la despierta _:_

 _-"ALGO LE ESTA PASANDO A MI HIJO"_

Sharon tras despertar y saltar de la cama corre por el pasillo en camisón hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo. El interruptor de la luz no funciona. Solo los relámpagos alumbran el recinto. La cuna esta bacía.

Asustada revisa el baño, el balcón. Y finalmente baja corriendo las escaleras descalza y en camisón, justo cuando la luz del salón se corta por los rayos. Llama a su hijo, pero no obtiene respuesta.

 _-"Break Junior!Dónde estás? No juegues con tu madre!"_

Los gritos de Sharon cesan de repente, pero ella no vuelve a la cama. Break se preocupa, busca una vela y se dirige a la planta baja. En el salón, solo está el chisporrotear de la chimenea, los trenecitos tirados, el silencio…Y Sharon inconsciente. Ha sido arrojada por la escalera...

...

En esa misma noche de tormenta, Gilbert Nightray, presionado por las circunstancias de su relación, firma sus papeles del divorcio en el despacho de su abogado.

Ruido tras una incansable investigación y tres interrogatorios descubre la dirección de Vincent y Ada, dentro del reloj de bolsillo de Oz.

Leo Baskerville-Baskerville recibe unas muy malintencionadas cartas con fotos de "cierto hombre" y "cierto gato" en situaciones mucho más comprometedora que las que harían sospechar a Break de Reim y Sharon.

Oswald y Lacie encuentran en el buzón una carta amenazante firmada por _"El que todavía no está vengado"._

Y Sheryl, la dueña, la reina de la manada, disfruta tranquilamente de un té de vainilla mientras acaricia un gato.

No es ESE gato? O SII?

...


	6. Capítulo 5: Paraíso Tropical

**Capitulo 5: Paraíso Tropical**

 _-"Ya no hay nada que nos separe. Huyamos juntos sin decir nada a nadie"_

Palabras del pasado resuenan en este nuevo capítulo, que cambia repentinamente de tono, abriendo con unas románticas escenas de Ada y Vincent en el Caribe, bailando bachata en la playa con camisas hawaianas y bebiendo alcohol en un coco.

El romántico destino turístico es el marco de esta apasionante historia de amor, ardiente como el sol. Ellos se broncearon, y se tiñeron de pelirrojos, para ocultar su verdadera identidad al mundo. Habiendo abandonado hasta sus nombres ahora Ada es conocida como "Adelia", y Vincent como "Cosme Fulanito". Imposible sospechar.

Tienen una cuenta en las islas Caimán y visitan muchos casinos para pasar el rato, lejos del modelaje y los escándalos que protagonizaban día a día en sus tiempos de academia. Ahora se dedican a negocios ilegales. Ambos se convencen de robar un casino...

 _-"Tengo un plan que no fallara, Adelia"_

 _-"Lo que tu digas, Cosme"_

Vincent elabora todo el esquema, y calcula que se requerirá de dos personas para sacar un robo exitoso. Ada, es una mujer hábil que manipula a los hombres por su dinero con facilidad usando su vestido rojo de cuatro escotes y esta vez su víctima es el hombre de seguridad. En el plan de Vincent el hombre de seguridad caerá como sospechoso por medio de la implantación de pruebas falsas engañosas para la policía.

El plan les sale bomba y ambos pueden seguir disfrutando de sus millones en el Caribe derrochando en hoteles de lujo teniendo sexo salvaje. Por lo que el espectador podrá disfrutar de una escena de lo más candente, pensada para su deleite con el regreso de una pareja que cautivo al público en la pantalla chica.

 _-" Esta noche ámame como no lo has hecho nunca! Como nunca has amado a otra mujer en tu vida!"_ -Ruega Ada, desnuda entre el botín de dólares ilegalmente conseguidos, que estratégicamente cubren lo que no podemos mostrar en horario de protección al menor.

 _-"Sedúceme con esas mañas de marginal que tienes y por supuesto que te amaré"_ -Se quita lentamente la camisa el galán del momento: Vincent, el hombre con el que toda ama de casa sueña.

Pero su tranquila e ilegal felicidad no puede durar para siempre...esto es una telenovela. La felicidad en la pareja solo es para el final, este es tiempo de complicaciones.

La cosa se pone rara para los morochos/pelirrojos cuando al regresar a su hotel de lujo tras una de sus noches de borrachera, una sospechosa señorita les dice que han sido cambiados de habitación...Sin sospechar nada, atraviesan los laberinticos pasillos en estado de ebriedad, con sus camisas hawaianas y sus lentes de sol...

 _-"Soooy Ada la del Barrio, Galán…espero que esa habitación sea más lujosa…con una cama de aaaaaagua"_

Vincent se ríe, y le dice que controle la cantidad de tragos que ingiere o terminará revelando su identidad secreta en cualquier momento.

Entonces la luz se corta...Se oye una risa macabra que hace temblar a Cosme Fulanito. Luego un grito perteneciente a la mujer de Cosme Fulanito. Ada, o mejor dicho Adelia, ha caído por las escaleras.

 _-"Malditos, infelices... Voy a acabar con ustedes... Me las pagaran todas... Pobres ilusos... Creen que podrán acabar conmigo?...Ahora sí verán d lo que soy capaz!"-_ exclama la culpable.

Vincent no puede creer lo que escucha. Conoce esa voz. Es de una mujer que fue suya alguna vez. Una voz que no esperaba volver a escuchar desde que se volvió prófugo de la justicia. Tiene sentimientos encontrados y no sabe si odiarla o si debe sentirse culpable por abandonarla, pero de todas formas no puede controlar ese sentimiento de querer ahorcarla al ver lo que Ruido le ha hecho a su mujer.

…

Para seguir con las complicaciones Oz no encuentra a Echo por ningún lado, ni a la verdadera ni a la falsa. Justo en mal momento, porque el jefe de los detectives súper agentes internacionales tiene una misión para ellos.

 _-"Ella vendrá. Me prometió que trabajaríamos juntos en esto. Y debe saber que mi mujer no me oculta cosas ni mucho menos me miente. Seguro surgió un imprevisto. Pero ella cumplirá con su palabra: VENDRÁ"_

Pero a pesar de la paciencia de los colegas y de las excusas de Oz, pasan las horas y ella no se presenta...

 _-"Algo raro está pasando aquí, algo muy raro…"-_ concluye entonces Oz. Que es un hombre tan intuitivo, nació para este trabajo!

Confundido, preocupado, y burlado por sus compañeros de trabajo, que lo hacen sentir menoscabado en su condición de cónyugue, Oz buscara el consejo de su siempre confiable hermana.

Pero cuando intenta llamarla descubre que su reloj de bolsillo (donde esconde el número secreto de Adelia y Cosme) ha sido forzado. Y para empeorar todo cuando logra comunicarse al número de Adelia, Cosme Fulanito contesta, y le dice...

 _-"YA ES MUY TARDE; ADA YA NO ESTA ENTRE NOSOTROS"_

Y no, no lo está. Ella está volando en un jet privado para ser atendida en un hospital de calidad en Europa, pero Oz malinterpreta las palabras de Vincent.

De pronto aparecen en su mente todas las veces que una Echo que no come vegetales y pronuncia mal el ruso pregunto por el paradero de Vincent Nightray. Y creyendo que su hermana está muerta, más sumándole el hecho de su reloj de bolsillo forzado solo puede llegar a una conclusión.

 _-"ECHO ES LA CULPABLE!"_

Esa mujer lo investigó, encontró el único secreto que el guardaba: el paradero de su hermana, una vez con el botín desapareció sin dejar rastro del país, lo ha abandonado, y ha matado a su hermana…Porqué?

Oz conoce la respuesta. Echo es una mujer fría y sin sentimientos que solo acata órdenes. Obsesionada por la satisfacción que un desafiante que un trabajo bien hecho le brinda, ha traicionado a su corazón. Vincent y Ada son prófugos de la ley. Muchos poderosos les dan caza a ese par de criminales, un trabajo irresistible para una mujer como Echo.

 _-"Que los techos donde ella entre se derrumben sobre su cabeza, ¡Maldita!¡Dios te lleve mujer maliciosa! ¡Falsa! ¡Derribadora de casas!"_

Su relación es una mentira! Ella nunca fue sincera, y además es bipolar! Nunca debió haberla seguido a Rusia. Seguramente sigue trabajando para la organización secreta para la que trabajaba en las primeras temporadas. Y mato a su hermana Ada, solo por seguir órdenes. A esa fría e inexpresiva mujer solo le importaba el trabajo...

Oz tiene la mentalidad de "Quien ama no miente ni engaña" entrando en conflicto entre su amor por Echo y su propia moral conservadora. El pensamiento crítico del joven está ligeramente nublado por sus emociones ahora. Pero el es en el fondo, un chico amable, honesto e integro, demasiado bueno para este mundo.

…

Mientras tanto, Gilbert está pasando por una situación sentimental preocupante. Las razones de su divorcio no se deben solo a las sospechas de infidelidad de Reim, sino mas bien a su tendencia a las drogas, más específicamente al paco.

Si los televidentes se preguntan como el gay multimillonario supermodelo más famoso del país le da a una droga como el paco, recuerden sus inicios humildes. Aunque ahora sea un hombre rico y poderoso Gilbert no logra olvidar su niñez, la cual lo marcó para siempre al haber crecido lleno de complejos y golpes propinados por el celador Zai.

Y sumado al hecho de ser actualmente considerado un hijo bastardo por la familia Nightray, constantemente es martirizado por ellos, Gil terminó por poseer una personalidad insegura y drogadicta, convirtiéndose en un joven tímido y neurótico.

Gilbert Nightray pasó por una infancia dura. Y nunca le perdió el gustito ni al paco… ni a Oz. Es una persona de fuertes convicciones, pese a todo. Pero esa característica suya, la terquedad, ha terminado con su matrimonio.

 _-"Ya no quiero vivir en el pasado Reim, ya no quiero que lo que pasó con Oz interfiera en nuestra vida de casados!"_

 _-"Ya perturbaste demasiado mi vida Gilbert. Puedo entender que no lo olvides del todo, pero acaso yo merezco esto? ya atormentaste demasiado mi vida con tus obsesiones irresueltas como para que ahora sumes esa substancia! ¡No voy a permitir más esto! Quiero el divorcio!"_

Esa conversación fatídica resuena una y otra vez en la mente perturbada por el paco de Gilbert Nightray. Sintiéndose solo sin familia, sin amigos, sin Reim, decide contactar con su amiga de infancia Ada, con quien siempre se puede contar para confidente.

Pero al llamarla, recibe las tristes noticias de Cosme Fulanito.Y drogado, se desmalla.

Cuando los sirvientes de la mansión descubren el estado en que el hombre se encuentra, toman la decisión de internarlo, por su propio bien, para que inicie su rehabilitación.

Al despertar, insiste en que lo dejen libre porque Ada la del Barrio ha muerto en manos de una mujer vengativa y tiene que hacer algo. Pero debido a su adicción nadie le cree. Reim lo visita e intenta explicarle que Ada está prófuga de la justicia hace años, que nadie sabe dónde está, ni si quiera él. Pobre obsesivo y sensible Gil! Encerrado en una granja para adictos. Solo de nuevo. Sin nadie que crea sus versiones de los hechos.

...


	7. Capitulo 6: En nombre del Honor

**Capitulo 6: En Nombre del Honor**

Elliot por su parte, un hombre caracterizado por su belleza, inteligencia, audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter; ajeno a todas estas preocupaciones se da la buena vida en la opera de Paris. Siendo su obra "L'amour en forme de félin " un éxito rotundo en ventas y en la crítica.

Acostumbrarse a la convivencia, es caótico para un hombre rígido como él. Pero esto es lo que le propone la vida con la llegada del amor, y él poco a poco aprende a pilotearlo. Pero su vida tampoco puede seguir normal, porque esas cosas de normalidad son para el final de temporada no para el principio.

El recibe una sorpresiva visita de su hermana, que esta desfilando en la semana de la moda de Paris. Y, ya que estaba por ahí, decide quedarse a vivir una temporada con ellos para intentar convencer a Elliot que vuelva a las pasarelas a donde pertenece.

Los televidentes entenderán lo difícil que es para Leo tener que convivir con la persona que lo tiro de las escaleras causándole un coma y autismo, pero Elliot no le ve el problema. Porque para él, los lazos de sangre están ante todo. Hay que perdonar y olvidar: Es el lema de su familia. Así el soluciono sus problemas con Vincent después de todo, perdonando y olvidando. Piensa que no se puede ser tan rencoroso en la vida, ya que si te preocupas mucho te arrugas. Es que así fue criado este hombre: para cumplir con los mandatos preestablecidos cueste lo que cueste, haciendo oídos sordos a detalles como intentos de homicidio y escondiendo la vergüenza bajo la alfombra. Fiel a la costumbre de los Nightray esconde su relación con Leo de la mirada de su hermana, fingiendo que viven juntos por cuestiones puramente profesionales.

Las capacidades deductivas de este hombre compiten con las de Oz, cuando empieza a notar que Leo está actuando extraño últimamente, bueno más extraño de lo normal...Para empezar no deja de gritarle, y tirarle muebles al cantante lírico que interpreta el personaje de Cheshire, y para seguir, se niega a comer y a tocar el piano...Algo raro debe estar pasándole. No?

Las crisis de Leo solo empeoran y empeoran, al punto en que comienza a delirar con que Oswald lo persigue por los pasillos por las noches, y no se acerca a un piano ni por asomo. Elliot ya no puede dormir tranquilo, ni trabajar en paz, entonces Vanessa le da a su hermano menor el consejo de su vida: tiene que devolver a ese chico mentalmente desequilibrado a donde pertenece: hay que internarlo en un hospital neuropsiquiátrico. Por su bien, claro.

 _-"La verdad es que insistir en mantener aquí a ese muchacho me parece un atrevimiento que te puede acarrear más problemas de los que tienes."_

 _-"No me ha dejado otra alternativa que hacer lo que tú dices."_

 _-"Tampoco puedes permitir que se aproveche de su enfermedad para obligarte a pasar por estas situaciones tan incomodas!"_

 _-"Me apena muchísimo contrariarlo. Y me da miedo como puede llegar a reaccionar, pero su actitud es completamente incontrolable"._

 _-" Elliot, y si de veras por un disgusto suyo te pasa algo? Entonces que harás? Te dejarás manejar como un títere? Te someterás a sus caprichos? Eres un Nightray! Vas a seguir sin voluntad y siendo al victima de esto? Cuanto crees que aguantarás?"_

 _-"Vanessa! Ya me canse! Y si. Por una parte tienes razón. Pero es que si Leo no cede? Si no quiere tratarse? No podría obligarlo!"_

 _-"En que te has convertido? Te das cuenta de que la gente va a pensar muy mal de ti por su culpa? Tu carrera y tu dignidad están en juego hermano! Y si no quieres hacerlo por el honor de la familia, ni tu propio bien: hazlo por el suyo, no es como si me interesara lo que le pase, pero ese chico no está bien, necesita que profesionales lo traten con urgencia."_

El momento de tomar la decisión llegará tras un desafortunado ensayo general, en donde Leo sufre de una crisis de psicopatía con un ataque de histeria: en la que grita, insulta y lanza decorados a todos los presentes; lo que conlleva a una huelga de escenógrafos, más un juicio del agredido cantante lirico que interpreta el personaje de Chesire que termina con el rostro desfigurado. Entonces Elliot se da cuenta de que no puede seguir así: es hora de internarlo.

Leo se despierta en medio de la noche sobresaltado, con el sonido de la ambulancia. Elliot está a su lado, acompañado por dos enfermeros.

 _-"Leo a partir de hoy, vas a estar en un lugar apropiado para tratar tu estado de salud"_

 _-"No te atrevas! No quiero ir, no se te ocurra encerrarme, porque no te lo perdonaré!"_

 _-"No me mires así, lo hago por tu bien, no fue una decisión fácil!"_

 _-"Claro! Debe ser muy difícil tomar decisiones sobre mí sin tomarte el trabajo de consultarme!"_

 _-"Cuando se supone que tengo que consultarte? Mientras arrojas muebles? Mientras atacas cantantes? O mientras corres del espejismo de Oswald por los pasillos?"_

 _-"No te lo perdonaré. Ya me abandonaste en un hospital una vez, no te lo perdonare una segunda vez!"_

 _-"No hables como si fuera por mi culpa, eres tu el de los problemas!"_

 _-"Ah, si?! Lamento darte tantos problemas! Te has hecho amigo de mis padres últimamente? A ellos también les encanto la idea de abandonarme en un hospital cuando me convertí en un problema! De quien fue la idea? De Lacie? de Oswald? Porque no me imagino que una sola idea decente pueda salir de tu rígida cabeza, viendo la porquería de música que escribes últimamente"_

 _-"Escribiría mucho mejor si me dejaras dormir!"_

 _-"Muy bien enciérrame, abandóname, duerme tranquilo y termina tu solo ésta ópera, ya no cuentas con migo para nada, no me pidas que te perdone esto!"-_ gritó mientras los médicos le ponían el chaleco de fuerza y se lo llevaban.

...


	8. Capítulo 7: Cobras y Lagartos

**Capitulo 7: Cobras y Lagartos**

Mientras tanto, en Latinoamérica, las cámaras nos transportan a una habitación en la mansión Nightray. Allí Verenice y Bernard comparten unas copas con Sheryl y Rufus, mientras tienen una charla típica de millonarios:

 _-"Estamos resurgiendo Sheryl, los Nightray están en el negocio otra vez. Nuestra hija Vanessa, nuestro más grande orgullo está en la semana de la moda de París, y si todo sale bien, pronto se encargará de encarrilar la vida del resto de nuestros hijos"_

 _-"No presumas tanto, Bernard. Oí que tu bastardo esta divorciándose, y hay rumores que es adicto a ciertas substancias narcóticas"_

 _-"Ten la decencia de no mencionar a Gilbert frente a mi esposa, Sheryl, piensa en la etiqueta"_

 _-"Lo lamento Verenice, no creí que te incomodara! No viendo que esta mujer Miranda vive bajo tu mismo techo, y tu ni te inmutas querida!"_

 _-"Lo dices como si tu no tuvieses a tu amante viviendo contigo, querida!"_

 _-"Rufus es diferente...mi esposo está muerto como para incomodarse, tú por desgracia estas viva"_

 _-"Escuchamos que tu nieta está hospitalizada...quieres contarnos que sucedió?"_

 _-"Todavía no lo sabemos, pero el principal sospechoso es el cochero. Pronto iniciaremos acciones legales en su contra, verdad Rufus?"_

 _-"La señorita Sharon está inconsciente, pero al cochero le dimos otra versión...un poco más dramática"_

 _-"Demasiado, demasiado, teatral Rufus...todavía no puedo creer que el cochero te creyó"_

 _-"Deberías haber visto su cara, Sheryl. Te hubiese encantado."_

 _-"Ese cochero fue el responsable de que nuestras familias y nuestras empresas no se hayan convertido en una sola..."_

 _-"Si Sharon vuelve a nosotros, quisiera... ustedes saben: volver a las negociaciones y unir nuestras familias. Tal vez mi nieta sea una aventurera que se embarazó sin casarse, y con un hombre que no era su prometido. Pero sus hijos, bueno, han protagonizado diversos escándalos! Díganme, creen que alguno de ellos les dará herederos? "_

 _-"A nuestros hijos les gusta recoger basura de arrollo."_

 _-" A llorar al panteón, Verenice"_

 _-"Tal vez Sharon es indecente, pero su apellido, sangre y fortuna son virtudes que tendremos en cuenta."_

 _-"Si aceptan mi oferta Bernard, consideraría darles concejos y contactos. Son necesarios para que los Nightray se deshagan de la basura de arrollo, como yo me deshice del asunto del cochero, queridos."_

...

Alice Baskerville Vesallius es una mujer golpeada por la vida, pero no vencida, en su lucha por convertirse en la dueña de su destino y triunfar en el amor. Sus románticos avances con la supermodelo la han llevado a darse la cabeza contra la pared una vez más. Vanessa no quiere una relación formal y pública, mucho menos un matrimonio...Se lo dijo por teléfono después de abandonar su departamento e irse a vivir con su hermano.

 _-"Alice no puedo entender como creíste que era algo serio, yo no podría ensuciar el buen nombre de mi familia con un escándalo así!"_

 _-"Dijiste que me querías! Que era importante para ti!"_

 _-"Claro que eres importante, linda, eres el peldaño que necesito para avanzar en la vida, un escalón muy importante en mi carrera…pero la escalera sigue y yo quiero alcanzar la cima, no me voy a quedar en el descanso. Bye!"_

Ella está deprimida porque extraña a Vanessa pero se niega a admitirlo. Es que en su vida el amor es algo realmente complicado. Se supone que el amor es lo más bello del mundo, claro: cuando es correspondido. Pero para Alice, nunca lo es, y se convierte en algo de lo más doloroso. Amar a alguien que no nos ama es un sentimiento capaz de arrebatarnos hasta las ganas de vivir. Y eso es lo que ella siente en esos momentos, mientras duda si las intenciones de su amante siempre fueron esas o no.

 _-"Debo succionar el veneno de esa mordedura de víbora antes que sea demasiado tarde!"-_ suspira Alice Baskerville. Buscando una forma de sacarla de su cabeza, y de su corazón.

La supermodelo, la había seducido con sus encantos. Y antes de que lo hubiese notado, había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por quien en el pasado había sido su más odiada rival. Pensar que todo el asunto entre ellas había comenzado como un juego, tras un exitoso desfile en el cual terminaron borrachas encima de la mesa a medio vestir y pasó "lo que tenía que pasar".

 _-"Quisiera que me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento_... _Llévame al cielo, elévame"_

Había pedido en ese momento.

-" _Quiero ser fría Alice, pero me derrito nada más rozar tu piel_ "

Había admitido la modelo.

Pero Vanessa, aunque la llevara al cielo, no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar. Lo sabía muy bien. Debió haberlo imaginado, esa dama sin corazón no iba a cambiar de un día para el otro solo por haberse revolcado unas cuantas veces con ella. La chica está realmente confundida, y tiende a olvidar que Vanessa tiro a su madre, a su hermano, e intento tirarla a ella misma por las escaleras, dejando a la primera lisiada amnésica y en coma, al segundo autista y en coma, y no sufrió ella misma un destino similar al de su parentela porque su hermana Ada la del barrio estuvo ahí para protegerla… Es muy sabido que del odio al amor, siempre hay un solo paso y estas chicas lo dieron. Pero ahora Vanessa avanza por la escalera a pasos agigantados, y Alice no puede seguirle el ritmo: está estancada.

Para distraerse de su desamor, Ailce deja su departamento unas horas y sale a dar un paseo inspirador por algunos museos parisinos, en busca de material para su exitosa marca de ropa. Por lo menos los proyectos de Alice son exitosos, ya que fue seleccionada para participar de los eventos de la semana de la moda de París, lo que es como un sueño hecho realidad. Ahí puede encontrar toda la suerte que no tiene en el amor. Solo le gustaría tener a alguien a su lado para acompañarla y celebrar, pero una vez más se encuentra sola y desamparada. Sharon y su madre están tan lejos...su amante no la quiere más que como un juego...

 _-"Pero, porque no es real?...Por qué no es sincero?...Porqué solo juegan con mis sentimientos?"_

Sería Vanessa algún día capaz de enfrentar a su familia? Alguna vez se la jugaría por ella? Valía la pena darle una nueva oportunidad? Insistir con esto?

 _-"Si no estás dispuesto a hacer locuras no mereces enamorarte"-_ recuerda un viejo concejo de su difunto padre cuando ella solo tenía quince años, y atravesaba su primera ilusión de amor con el apuesto Vincent.

Alice se pregunta qué será de la vida de su hermana prófuga de la ley con su ex amigo con derecho. Pero sabiendo que se trata de Ada la del barrio, quien supero inmensos obstáculos para ser feliz, sabe que no tiene que preocuparse.

Por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, mientras se entrega a sus reflexiones Alice termina sin darse cuenta en una exposición de arte contemporáneo, recorriendo una instalación laberíntica hecha completamente de espejos. Se ve a sí misma en la imagen que le devuelven: la de una chica hermosa pero con el semblante triste, y los ojos vacíos marcados por la depresión. Esa desalentadora imagen suya se multiplica por todo el lugar... Alice no puede evitar sentir que ese es su destino en materia de amor, y que esa historia se repetirá a a lo largo de su vida como su figura en el laberinto de espejos.

Entonces para su sorpresa y creyendo estar loca se encuentra con el reflejo de nada más y nada menos que su supuesto padre muerto: JACK VESALLIUS.

Entonces, Alice, se desmalla...

...


	9. Capítulo 8: La otra mitad del sol

**Capítulo 8: La Otra Mitad del Sol**

El capítulo de nuestra telenovela recibe a los espectadores con una imagen de Rufus. De un Rufus que pocas veces podemos ver. El Rufus que duda, el que reflexiona, el que teme. Junto a una ventana abierta vemos su silueta, soplan aires primaverales que inundan el recinto en donde se encuentra. Sus largos cabellos rojos se mecen al viento, y el hombre suspira.

Está junto a la cama de una inconsciente Sharon en el hospital. Mira el rostro de la jovencita y suspira una vez más, pensando que Sheryl ha ido demasiado lejos. Pero él no puede detenerla. No se atreve. Su único valor en esta vida es ocuparse de esa lisiada que fue maltratada por su madrastra.

Pero si él no la detiene...quién lo hará esta vez? El cochero está fuera de juego. Y el dinero y los contactos están moviendo el mundo hacia un destino que pocos imaginan, pero que Rufus puede prever.

Una telaraña de mentiras se han tejido en torno a más de una venganza, y alianzas inimaginadas se han concretado para que muchos poderosos y otros más bien desdichados, lleven a cabo sus más perversos deseos.

Y qué papel juega él, Rufus Barma, en este tablero de juego? Un peón. Uno demasiado cobarde para avanzar y convertirse en reina.

Su destino fue sellado años atrás. Y no puede escapar de él.

- _"Algún día diré lo que se."_

Tal vez Sheryl ha ido demasiado lejos, pero él sabe que puede ser peor. El corazón de la dueña, de la reina de la manada, es más oscuro que una noche de luna nueva.

La mano de Sharon tiembla ligeramente, desde su lecho. Y Rufus Barma implora al dios en el que no cree, que esta niña no despierte todavía. Que siga soñando un poco más. Al menos hasta que pase el momento de la pesadilla que Rufus Barma sabe que se avecina.

...

Mientras tanto Echo, la verdadera, logra escapar de la prisión turca en que Ruido la había metido, y decide regresar a su antigua vida, al lado de Oz... En la cárcel se ha convertido en una mujer dura y fuerte, que no está dispuesta a volverse a dejar pisotear por nadie más... Y hasta se hizo un tatuaje tumbero para demostrarlo.

Pero cuando finalmente, logra regresar al hogar, descubre que Oz no se encuentra en la casa, la habitación que compartían olía como la infancia olvidada, el resplandor de la tarde parecía decirle que el amor se había ido...para siempre.

 _-"Oz? Que ha pasado aquí mi hombre? Soy yo, he vuelto Oz: escapé de prisión y volví a tus brazos! Me has extrañado? Destrozaste la casa en tu desamparo? "_

Pero su hombre no contesta. Cuando Echo habla con la agencia de detectives, el jefe le dice que su hombre dejo el trabajo un mes atrás y se desconoce su paradero actual. Son unos detectives muy eficientes, como recordarán. Echo sabe que si quiere un trabajo bien hecho tiene que hacerlo ella misma.

Echo, confundida y desesperada, sin nadie con quien contar, se queda en casa pensando su próximo movimiento, cuando en el medio de otra noche fría y tormentosa, tras un extraño sonido en la puerta, escucha su propia voz llamado a Oz, y se encuentra cara a cara con sigo misma.

 _-"Quien eres tú?"_

 _-"Yo? LA USURPADORA."_

Bueno, en realidad es la voz y la cara de su hermana gemela desaparecida hace más de 20 años. Que por alguna misteriosa razón está tomando su identidad. Al verse cara a cara dan un rodeo sin quitarse el ojo de encima, como midiéndose a ver quién es la que manda.

Ambas mujeres son idénticas y esto puede confundir un poco a los televidentes. Pero si agudizan la mirada, descubrirán que Echo esta vestida de blanco y con los labios pintados de rosa claro; en cambio Ruido esta vestida de negro, y con los labios pintados de rojo pasión.

 _\- "Ruido…no creí volver a verte en esta vida."_

 _-"Yo por mi parte solo ansiaba que volvieras por mi algún día. Pero preferiste quedarte con tu nueva familia adoptiva y te olvidaste de tu sangre."_

 _-"No voy a defender lo indefendible, me olvide de ti. Por años solo fui una mujer fría que solo seguía órdenes y se dedicaba a la profesión. Pero un hombre llego a mi vida y me enseño lo que era sonreír. Ese hombre debería estar aquí. Qué le hiciste a mi hombre?"_

 _-"Fue muy fácil usurpar tu identidad, ese hombre de quien tanto presumes nunca lo descubrió. Ni si quiera EN LA CAMA"_

 _-" Mientes! El jamás me faltaría! Es fiel, amable, honesto e íntegro! Tú estás detrás de todo esto. Pero...porque?"_

 _-"Nunca te lo diré."_

 _-"Si no hablas por las buenas, será por las malas!"_

Después de una pelea que incluyó cachetadas, maniobras ninjas, rodar por las escaleras, e interrogatorios con picana eléctrica, Echo llego a la conclusión de que Ruido no estaba detrás de la desaparición de su hombre, y que no le había hecho nada a Oz.

Pero entonces porque estaba haciéndose pasar por ella? Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Ruido confiesa que necesitaba información sobre Vincent Nightray el amor de su vida y solo Oz podía proporcionársela. Pero la desaparición no es cosa suya. Ella solo volvió por sus pertenencias y el marido fiel ya no estaba en casa.

Echo no entiende porque Oz se ha ido. Realmente no distinguió a su hermana de ella? Y la ha dejado creyéndola una zorra maldita por la clase de cosas que Ruido hizo fingiendo ser ella? Sea como sea tiene que averiguarlo. Y en estos casos Echo sabe que solo se puede contar con una persona eficiente en este mundo, su antiguo colega detective "Break el ciego".

Pero por más que lo llama y lo llama, no obtiene respuesta. Así que se toma un avión y regresa a Latinoamerica, para que la aconseje y le ayude a rastrear a su hombre perdido.

 _-"Ya no quiero huirle al destino nunca más"_ -se da ánimos, determinada a desenmascarar la farsa en la que está involucrada bajando del avión con un sombrero muy elegante y tacones. Elegantemente vestida se dirige a la mansión de la familia Reinsworth.

Cuando pide hablar con Break en la mansión, Rufus le explica que él y el pequeño Break Junior han desaparecido la pasada noche de tormenta, y que Sharon está en coma, internada en un hospital privado, con pocas esperanzas de despertar.

Entonces, Echo, pese a haberse convertido en una mujer fuerte y ruda que tortura a sus enemigos con picanas eléctricas... se desmalla.

…

La situación económica de Elliot ese joven y talentoso muchacho lleno de audacia, ternura y fortaleza de carácter se está complicando. Rebeldemente había renunciado a la fortuna de su familia porque no quería dedicarse al modelaje sino a la ópera, pero no puede vivir del éxito de una sola obra, y con Leo en el neuropsiquiatrico, no puede terminar su próximo éxito. Y más el juicio del cantante lírico, ve como su vida económica, profesional y sentimental se hunde poco a poco. Por suerte su hermana, sangre de su sangre, está ahí para ayudarlo:

 _-"Esto no está funcionando como yo esperaba, el cantante lírico se ha llevado todo mi dinero, y si no termino esta obra a tiempo yo no podré solventar mis gastos…este tratamiento neuropsiquiatrico es más caro de lo que esperaba!"_

 _-"Necesitas un préstamo Elly? Yo tengo mucho dinero!"_

 _-"No Vanessa! Un hombre tiene que vivir de su propio dinero! Si renuncié a recibir dinero de mis padres, fue por honor! Y no puedo ahora rebajarme a recibir dinero de ti! Tengo que resolverlo de alguna forma! "_

Entonces su hermana aparece otra vez, con la propuesta de su vida: Alice ha desaparecido, muchos de los modelos de la marca se niegan a participar de la semana de la moda sin la diseñadora y solo Elliot tiene el talento para reemplazarlos y salvar la marca de su hermana.

 _-"Piensa en grande Elliot. Esto es París! La familia ha soñado con una oportunidad como esta desde hace generaciones! Olvídate de la música, tienes talento para la pasarela! Eres joven y atractivo! Vuelve a ser lo que eras: el Nightray que enorgullecía a nuestros padres y no un compositor fracasado! ¿Y tu botón de reiniciar? Quiero que seas como antes! Quiero recuperar a mi hermano!"_

Él, agobiado por las deudas, los juicios y la falta de inspiración, accede a regresar a las pasarelas. Y enseguida Vanessa lo lleva con la gente bien al mundo a donde siempre perteneció, en donde Elliot es recibido por un montón de gente importante del mundo de la moda para poner manos a la obra.

 _-"Tu hermano es precioso! Se parece a ti, Vanessa!"-_ los recibe un productor...- _"ese lunar es muy chic, y esa peculiar forma de interrogarme con la mirada, levantando seductoramente una ceja...me vuelve loco!"_

 _-"Lo ves Elliot? Aquí es el lugar a donde perteneces! Solo tiene que acostarte con unos cuantos de estos, y los mejores diseñadores serán para tí! Y tú mi hermano, nunca más tendrás que quedarte en la oscuridad componiendo estúpida música con ese estúpido marginal!"_

 _..._


	10. Capítulo 9: La Duda

**Capitulo 9: La Duda**

 _-"Qué Sharon, que? "_

 _-"Lo que escuchas Reim. Un coma."_

 _-"Quisiera creerte Rufus. Pero ya cometí el error de confiar en tí."_

 _-"Haz lo que quieras."_

 _-"Y Break? Y el niño?"_

 _-"Han desaparecido. Aquella noche, Sharon fue encontrada por una sirvienta tras haber sido empujada por la escalera. El niño y su marido habían desaparecido. Todo indica que él secuestró al niño, por miedo a perder la tenencia de su hijo cuando se divorciaran"_

 _-"Ellos se divorciarían? Sharon jamás hablo de un divorcio Rufus!"_

 _-"Si el niño no aparece, acusaremos al cochero, es el único sospechoso del crimen de Sharon."_

 _-"Él nunca lo haría y lo sabes!"_

 _-"Le tienes demasiada estima a ese cochero... acaso es la culpa por haberle disparado? No eres mejor que yo! Tú también eres responsable!"_

 _-"También? Qué insinúas? Que tú estás detrás del coma de Sharon como yo del de Break?"_

 _-"Seguridad! Lo quiero fuera de mi casa! Este malagradecido piojo resucitado me está poniendo de mal humor!"_

Y así fue como el ex-jardinero actual millonario fue sacado por la fuerza de la mansión Reinsworth.

Reim recientemente divorciado, con Sharon en coma y su ex marido internado, consiente debido a la experiencia de que no se puede confiar en Rufus y Sheryl, decide por su cuenta investigar el paradero de Break y su hijo...Ahí hay gato encerrado. (Reim es de los pocos personajes que aprenden de la experiencia, debe ser el favorito de muchos espectadores.)

Mientras busca entre sus contactos alguien suficientemente capacitado para ayudarlo, termina arreglando para encontrarse con el jefe de la organización detectivesca que le recomendó Lacie, la que ella uso para buscar a sus hijos en el pasado, en donde Break y Echo trabajan. Mama Lacie siempre está ahí para sus pequeños. Cuidando de ellos como leona a sus crías.

Tras concretar una cita con el hombre en cuestión, llega a un bar de mal aspecto en los suburbios, para encontrarse cara a cara con Echo, quien también está buscando ayuda en su ex-jefe porque si lo de Oz es preocupante, lo de Break y el niñito lo empeora.

 _-"Un tequila sencillo con cara de doble"_ -ordena Reim al camarero- " _No esperaba verla por aquí señorita, una súper espía rusa en este bar de mala muerte?"_

 _-"Tampoco esperaba encontrar al marido gay mas multimillonario del país en un bar de mujerzuelas, es una sorpresa..."_

 _-"Ex-marido, es un placer volverte a ver, pero verás he firmado mis papeles de divorcio la pasada noche de tormenta..."_

 _-"Oh, interesante, yo me la pase encerrada en una prisión turca, y me hice este tatuaje la pasada noche de tormenta"_

Pero la pasada noche de tormenta también ocurrieron cosas turbias, pestilentes, cosas que involucran a un niño, su madre y un misterioso gato, cosas que cierta mujer lisiada quiere que permanezcan bajo las cloacas. Para su desgracia Reim y Echo están al tanto de lo sucedido, y van a sacarse la duda en este bar de los suburbios.

Echo y Reim se toman unas copas, hablan de sus problemas de pareja, y ven llegar al hombre misterioso, un pelirrojo de mirada perturbadora: nuestro querido Isla Yura.

 _-"Tiempo sin verlo, Jefe"_ -saluda Echo, dejando a Reim estupefacto.

…

A pesar de la preocupación de Echo ,Oz no está secuestrado, ni en peligro, ni nada de lo que sospecha...Tras la llamada de Cosme Fulanito lo rastreo por todo el mundo hasta encontrar el hospital de lujo en donde su hermana estaba internada, y no muerta, como él creía.

 _-"Vincent Nightray me diste un susto de muerte!"_

 _-"Es Cosme Fulanito, imbécil, quieres que me descubran?"_

 _-"Me hiciste creer que mi dulce hermana nos había abandonado para siempre!"_

 _-"Tuve una crisis Oz, mi mujer estaba inconsciente tras un atentado de mi ex novia!"_

Vincent y su cuñado discuten sin parar en la sala de hospital. Ada no está muerta, solo inconsciente, y se recupera del atentado de Ruido con el poder del amor de Vince. Pero lo que Oz no esperaba (además del pelirrojo y el bronceado de Cosme Fulanito y su camisa Hawaiana) fue encontrarse cara a cara con el recién divorciado Gilbert, a quien no veía hacia años.

Por supuesto que Gil también había ido a acompañar a Ada mientras luchaba por recuperarse, esa muchacha lo había apoyado en los peores momentos, y creyéndola muerta, escapó de la granja de adictos para asistir a su funeral.

Pero al llegar se encontró cara a cara con un pasado que lo atormentaba. Es que Gil tampoco esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con su primer amor no correspondido. Además no estaba listo para el reencuentro! Concentrándose en su plan de escape de la granja de recuperación para adictos, nuestro galán olvidó afeitarse y plancharse su rebelde cabello de algas.

 _-"Gilbert?"_

 _-"Oz?"_

De más está decir, que una vez que se vieron a los ojos, automáticamente, ambos, se desmallaron.

Y Vincent/CosmeFulanito, a regañadientes tuvo que llamar a una enfermera para que los internen junto a su esposa. Ese hospital había prometido discreción a cambio de dinero robado de casinos, pero como tardaban en hacer su trabajo!

 _-"Enfermera! Este par de inútiles la necesitan, hay dos desmallados más! Deje de holgazanear perra, y haga su trabajo que para eso le pago!"_

Vincent no obtiene respuestas, y preocupado acudirá a la enfermería con más dinero para sobornar a los profesionales de la salud. Pero no tardará en descubrir la verdad. Las enfermeras están atadas y amordazadas. Y detrás de él una voz conocida lo llama….

Una dama demasiado sensual para estar trabajando realmente ahí esta vestida de enfermera preparando una jeringa. Es alguien que Cosme Fulanito conoce demasiado, bien...Antes de que pueda gritar por ayuda, ya se está desmallando, ella le ha inyectado algo con una jeringa, mientras ríe a carcajadas.

 _-"ALGO LE ESTÁ PASANDO A MI HOMBRE!"_

Es entonces cuando Ada despierta en el hospital gracias al instinto que une a los amantes y su intuición femenina. Lo primero que ve a es a su hermano y a Gilbert desmallados junto a su cama, lo que la distrae de la situación. Está a punto de llamar al doctor, cuando escucha una risa conocida venir por el pasillo, y con cancha de protagonista, agarra un bisturí, y se esconde detrás de la puerta, esperando la entrada de Ruido...

Intento matarla una vez y fracasó. Pero esta vez Ada está preparada para no dejarse doblegar. Su enemiga solo tiene que cruzar esa puerta y será su fin.

Pero lo que Ada espera nunca sucede, la enfermera no estaba volviendo a la habitación, sino que se estaba secuestrando a Vincent. Y ahora ya es muy tarde para alcanzarla.

En esta telenovela van a pasar muchas cosas en el hospital, las novelas baratas no tienen mucha plata para hacer decorados, o pagar nuevas locaciones, así que reciclamos todo. Sepan disculpar.

...


	11. Capítulo 10: La Traición

**Capitulo 10: La Traición**

Hace demasiado tiempo que la diseñadora de la marca de ropa más prestigiosa de Latinoamérica está desaparecida. Los organizadores de los eventos de la semana de la moda toman la difícil decisión de dejarla fuera del evento, porque los desfiles tienen que comenzar y no se puede hacer nada si ella no firma unos papeles.

Así que cuando Alice, que se había desmallado en un museo, despierta en un hospital días después, y ve los resultados de su desfile en la semana de la moda de Paris está más que furiosa. Vanessa y Elliot se volvieron modelos tan famosos, que ahora los reclaman muchas marcas reconocidas, y ella no está obteniendo nada de crédito por su trabajo.

 _-"Vanessa! Desgraciada perra ambiciosa! Yo te hice lo que eres!"_

No puede superar el hecho de que su relación de "sexo sin sentimientos" con la supermodelo, en realidad...tenía fuertes sentimientos. Pero ya es tarde, y la han abandonado, la dejaron atrás.

 _-"Lo único que siento ahora por ti es desprecio, maldita traidora...y si alguna vez pienso en ti será para maldecir la hora en que te conocí y me enamore!"_

Como pudo dejarse usar así por una perra de los Nightray? Esa familia y la suya siempre habían sido rivales, y por algo lo eran. Ahora Alice sabe a lo que se enfrenta: a una enemiga sin escrúpulos capaz de seducirla para exprimirle todo lo bueno y usarla como peldaño para trepar hasta lo más alto.

Todo esto la deja en crisis, y empieza a perder poco a poco la cordura, porque además de vivir una desilusión de amor, sabe que se reencontró, o cree haberse reencontrado con su padre muerto...

 _-"Bueno, tal vez no era mi padre, el está muerto...seguro se trataba de Oz, debe haber crecido en estos años...o tal vez Ada la del barrio se hace pasar por hombre ahora que huyó con un prófugo de la ley..."_

En acto de total desidia e irresponsabilidad profesional, Alice es dada de alta en el hospital. Hay claros indicios de que esta mujer no está bien, pero los médicos hacen caso omiso de sus síntomas.

Entonces Alice Baskerville Vesallius , esta mujer burlada, traicionada, fracasada, no pudiendo con sigo misma, agobiada por el desamor y recordando las acciones de su padre al haber descubierto las traiciones de Lacie, se lanza sin pensarlo dos veces al rio Sena para terminar con su vida...

…

Pero ella no es la única con depresión en esta historia queridos tlevidentes, Leo la está pasando bastante mal en el hospital neuropsiquiátrico.

Si bien sus pesadillas y delirios con Oswald han disminuido considerablemente con el tratamiento, está siendo acosado por el jefe de piso, un ex. maestro de química albino, que tiene ganas de realizar experimentos con su persona. Con lo cual, no duerme muy tranquilo que digamos.

El amor de su vida no solo lo engaña con un gato, sino que se avergüenza de él y finge frente a la familia que no tienen ninguna relación más allá de lo laboral. Como si esto fuera poco lo obligo a convivir con su más terrible enemiga y como Elliot nunca parece tener suficiente lo ha encerrado en un neuropsiquiatrico para que ya no le estorbe. Para colmo de males, ni bien prendió la tele y se encontró con la imagen de Elliot desfilando feliz de la vida en la semana de Paris, su depresión y su autismo selectivo regresaron esporádicamente.

Por suerte tiene compañía. El doctor albino es curioso y molesto, pero divertido. Y su mujer, la dama de rosados cabellos en amable y condescendiente con los pacientes:

 _-"¿Sabes lo que es idealizar a una persona y que de repente esa persona se desmorona frente a ti? No puedo entender el engaño, ni la traición..."-_ llora desconsolado ante el doctor Levi y la enfermera Lottie.

 _-"Se perfectamente lo que se siente!"-_ suspira Lottie

 _-"Un día te hacen tocar el cielo con las manos y al siguiente te botan como si fueses basura descartable"_

 _-"No hay mal ni bien que dure 100 años, querido…lo superarás. Pero déjame decirte que así son todos los hombres: te persiguen, te hacen creer en fantasías, y una vez que te han tenido solo te traicionan o te abandonan"_

 _-"No digas esas cosas, me tienes a mi Charlotte"-_ la besa y la abrasa Levi

 _-"Eres lo único, lo único que me mantiene cuerda después de todo aquello por lo que pasé_ "-se aferra a su cintura Lottie.

Es que esta dama no es cualquier dama. Es una mujer que alguna vez estuvo casada con Oswald Baskerville: padre y tío del paciente. Pero ese hombre jugó con ella y no fue capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos. Tras confesarle una verdad que no debía ser divulgada, y en su afán de mantener el matrimonio a los ojos de la dueña de la manada, Oswald drogo a Charlotte para que no divulgue sus secretos, por lo que esta chica le guarda rencores.

Por suerte Levi entro a su vida, logrando apaciguar su odio. Y como es un hombre demandante en cuestiones de cama, la tiene entretenida y complacida, y a veces olvida que está en horario laboral.

 _-"Consíganse un hotel!"_ -enfurece Leo, revoleando el control remoto de la tele...

 _-"Pobrecito niño prodigio, nos tienes envidia porque tu ya novio no te quiere? Porque ese no es nuestro problema, es el tuyo"-_ se burla Levi

Leo llora desconsoladamente creyendo que Elliot se ha deshecho de él para siempre, que ha salido, se ha divertido, ha tomado licor y le ha hecho el amor a gatos con sangre en las venas, de esos que saben reír, que vibran…Un gato distinto a esa eterna tristeza suya, y a su semblante de atormentado que Elliot evidentemente ya no aguantaba. Y que se lo demostró internándolo en ese loquero, olvidándose de la música y volviendo a su antigua vida de supermodelo, que había dejado atrás, por amor.

 _-"Como ha progresado mi salud doctor..Cuál cree que sea el problema?"_

- _"Tu problema es que es más entretenido reírse de ti que de hablar contigo"-_ se divierte Levi con su novia en brazos a los arrumacos. Y ante semejante respuesta, el paciente se vuelve completamente autista una vez más.

Lo que Leo no sabe es que Elliot está usando ese dinero para pagarle el tratamiento psiquiátrico, porque todo lo que había en su cuenta bancaria se les fue con los juicios que les hizo todo el elenco de "L'amour est dans la forme de félin" debido a su comportamiento psicópata. Y tampoco sabe que en realidad sus delirios con Oswald se debían menos a la locura de su pasado, y más a las drogas que Vanessa le metía en el te todas las mañanas durante la temporada que paso con ellos. Y mucho menos sabe la verdad tras las fotos del gato, pero eso no lo sabrá por mucho tiempo.

La rabia y el dolor invaden a Leo, quien incapaz de perdonar tanta infamia decide ignorar a Elliot. La pareja tendrá que elegir entre dejarse llevar por lo imperdonable o permitir que el amor vuelva a unirlos. Pero cuando Elliot intenta visitarlo, Leo se niega a verlo, y eso que le trae flores de las más caras. Con autismo y todo se niega, no sabemos bien como hace, pero lo hace!

 _-"Todo en el mundo se acaba, hasta la gente se acaba. ¿Porqué los sentimientos no habrían de acabarse también? Vete Elliot...y no vuelvas más...olvídate de que existo"_

Son las únicas palabras de Leo que el doctor Levi le transmite a Elliot, cuando va a pagar el carísimo tratamiento con el dinero que tanto sacrificio le costó conseguir. El supermodelo no puede creer lo que escucha del doctor y lo obliga a repetirle el mensaje para convencerse de que es verdad.

 _-"Yo creí que sabía todo sobre Leo! Pero ahora ya no sé nada. Ya no sé lo que él piensa, lo que él siente. Y yo…que tiré mi vida al viento por su causa."_

 _..._


	12. Capítulo 11: Mesa para tres

**Capitulo 11: Mesa Para Tres**

Cuando Ada logra por fin despertar a Oz y a Gil, los tres tienen un momento familiar, con un montaje de la infancia en el orfanato, que les recuerda a los espectadores escenas como la llegada a la academia de modelaje, el primer baile, el día que se reencontraron en el hospital y conocieron sus autenticas identidades y más flashbacks por el estilo, con musiquita tierna sobre el valor de la familia, y abrazos.

 _-"No esperaba que al despertar, volviera a ver tu sonrisa! Querida hermana!"_

 _-"Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que hemos estado los tres juntos así, Ada la del barrio"_

Ellos son los buenos de esta telenovela, los que le dan cara, voz y nombre a la mayoría de los hechos importantes. Quienes a pesar de no haberle hecho mal a nadie, siempre se la pasan sufriendo a costa de los villanos. A pesar de eso, Oz, Gil y Ada son unos santos que no sienten rencor por nadie y no dañarían ni a una mosca, e inevitablemente salen ganando al final de la novela. Pero todavía falta mucho para que suceda. Paciencia televidentes!

 _-"La última vez que te vimos estabas feliz recibiendo la herencia, y luego desapareciste sin más"_

Reclama Oz.

 _-"Ni si quiera fuiste a mi boda, Ada la del barrio"_

Reclama Gilbert.

 _-"Se que tenemos que ponernos al día, queridos Gil y Oz, pero les aseguro que desde que la vida nos separo aquel día no he hecho otra cosa que ser inmensamente feliz"_

Juntos, nuestros protagonistas, tienen una pijamada, toman unos helados de frambuesa, se hacen la manicura, ven su película de Disney favorita, y por su puesto: hablan de sus problemas y sus vidas. Sobre lo que paso con Echo, lo que paso con Reim, el pasado turbio de Vincent y su ex novia loca.

 _-"Reim no confiaba en mí, decidimos que lo mejor era separarnos, una pareja sin confianza es una pareja muerta. Nuestros días de caminar juntos a la par están muy lejanos ya..."_

 _-"Yo no puedo confiar en Echo, de repente comenzó a cambiar poco a poco hasta que finalmente me dejó. La días de cupcakes y capuchinos se sienten tan distantes..."_

 _-"Vincent y yo somos el uno para el otro, mi vida con él es un lecho de rosas. Entre nosotros no existe la desconfianza, los secretos ni la traición"_

Al terminar su comentario Ada sintió que presumía demasiado su vida amorosa frente a los fracasos de sus seres queridos. Pero no le importó, esa era la verdad. Y Oz y Gil deciden que es hora de dejar de lamentarse y ocupar su tiempo en menos fantasías de amor que no llevan a ninguna parte, y mejor implementarlo en escuchar a Ada .

 _-"Estábamos tan alegres, tan enamorados los dos, parecía que nada en el mundo podía separarnos! Pero Ruido, esa malvada, disfrazada de enfermera...ha secuestrado a mi hombre!_

 _-"Hermana, pero que locuras dices?"_

 _-"No es locura Oz! Estuvo persiguiéndolo! Y sabes para qué? Para hacerlo su amante! Pero Vincent no la quiere a ella ME QUIERE A MI!Por eso me quiere separar de él, porque soy su rival! La única mujer que ha logrado adueñarse del corazón de ese tiro al aire don juan Casanova de Vincent Nightray! No me lo perdonara!"_

 _-"Esa mujer de su pasado, ataca de nuevo? "_

 _-"Si Gil! y no puedo detenerla, ni recuperarlo. No si ustedes no me ayudan!"_

 _-"Te ayudaremos! CUENTA CON NOSOTROS!"_

Pero...cómo podrían estos tres amigos de infancia ex huérfanos actuales herederos de fortunas recuperar a Cosme Fulanito de las garras de la secuestradora para afianzar aún más su sólida relación con la marginal heredera? Con el poder del dinero, obviamente. El dinero mueve al mundo. Y ellos mueven el dinero ahora que son millonarios. El mundo está en sus manos!

 _-"Pues si medio mundo nos quiere matar, contratamos al otro medio mundo para que nos defienda."-_ gritan borrachos

El poder del dinero, es incalculable. Así que usando toda la información que Ada tenía sobre Ruido en su diario íntimo comenzaron a viajar por el mundo en busca de la misteriosa dama. Gilbert usó sus influencias para conseguir las mejores aerolíneas y Oz usó su amistad con el presidente de los EEUU al que salvo en una misión secreta para conseguir asientos de primera clase aunque los vuelos estén llenos.

Según las entradas en el diario de Ada producto de las confidencias de su novio: Ruido soñaba con visitar muchos lugares del mundo. Incluso ella y Vincent habían planeado una luna de miel que incluía los mejores puntos turísticos en aquellos días en que estudiaban derecho penal. Y como entre Vincent y Ada no hay secretos tienen todo el itinerario de viaje y los datos son certeros. Ella va a recuperar al amor de su vida y reafirmar el lazo con su hermano y mejor amigo. Y porque no, volver a escribir en su diario...

...

En algún lugar de Francia, que la telenovela no piensa especificar por falta de un relevamiento profesional de escenarios, Alice despierta.

Sigue con vida. El suicidio le salió mal.

 _-"Porque? Porque? Porque? PORQUE MI VIDA ES UN FRACASO INCLUSO CUANDO INTENTO TERMINAR CON ELLA?"_ -se lamenta nuestra heroína trágica favorita.

Pero para sorpresa de los televidentes y de la misma Alice, a su lado se encuentra su hermana: la simpática Voluntad. Una niña albina que fue adoptada por una doctora. Dicen que la madre le puso a la niña ese nombre porque considero que la pequeña tenía unas fuertes ganas de sobrevivir pese a su delicada salud. Y su situación actual, reflejaba esa tenacidad que habían hecho a su madre orgullosa.

Cuando la joven intenta consolar a Alice, solo recibe esta respuesta de su parte:

 _-"Esa fuerza, esa fé y esa voluntad no te van a servir de nada, tú no tienes lo que se necesita para ganar las batallas del mundo...y yo tampoco"_

 _-"Subestimas lo que los humildes podemos llegar a soportar...puedes explicarme que te llevo a lanzarte al Sena?"_

 _-"El desamor"_

 _-"No bromees... y dices que yo no puedo ganarle las batallas al mundo. Mírame aquí, resistiendo"_

 _-"Se te ve bien de salud, y estas muy linda..."_

 _-"DE QUE ME SIRVE TENER SALUD Y SER TAN GUAPA, SI ANDO VESTIDA CON ESTA ROPA VIEJA, NO PUEDO SALIR A LUCIRME NI A PASEAR ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE NO TENGO DINERO? PORQUE TENGO QUE SER TAN POBRE OTRA VEZ!"_

 _-"Pobre tú? Que sucedió...pero si heredaste muchos millones de nuestra madre!"_

 _-"Si lo hice...y qué?"_

 _-"Voluntad, más vale que me expliques lo que está sucediendo aquí...Y QUIERO LA VERDAD!"_

Pero...que hace Voluntad viviendo bajo un puente en el Sena queridos televidentes? Si Alice no recuerda mal y los guionistas tampoco, ella debería estar disfrutando de viajes por el mundo, compras en Europa y noches en casinos!

 _-"Y dime una cosa: donde está Chesire!? Porque no está a tu lado? El no te quitaba el ojo de encima ni un instante mujer! Que sucedió con la fortuna que habías heredado de Lacie? PORQUE VIVES BAJO UN PUENTE!?"_

 _-"Deja de preocuparte por los problemas de los otros Alice, y mejor preocúpate por los tuyos, porque no soy yo la que se anda suicidando querida...si quiere explicaciones de mi parte, empieza tú y seguiré yo."_

…

En un bar de mujerzuelas de los suburbios de Latinoamérica, Reim y Echo después de unos buenos tragos en el bar han presionado a Yura para que escupa todo lo que sabe sobre Oz, Gilbert, Break y Break Jr. y su relación con los eventos turbios y pestilentes que acontecieron aquella noche de tormenta.

 _-"Déjeme presentarme señor Reim. La dama ya me conoce puesto que soy su jefe desde hace muchos años. Desde que la rescaté de la orfandad tras la muerte de mi hermana y la entrené para el oficio nuestra relación es fría pero cordial y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos"_

 _-"Este es tu familia?"_

 _-"Isla Yura Barma. Un hombre con unos códigos morales muy extraños Reim. Mi padre estaba casado con la hermana de este sujeto y tenía dos hijas. Al fallecer nuestra madre me adopto a mí y dejo a la otra a su suerte."_

 _-"Echo, es la primera vez que te oigo recriminármelo, tu bien sabes que ella no estaba hecha para la profesión. Has cambiado mucho desde esa desafortunada misión en la academia Reinsworth."_

 _-"Latinoamerica es una tierra más cálida, apasionada y temperamental que mi Rusia natal. Supongo que me dejé influenciar, jefe."_

 _-"Tu llámame tío."_

 _-"Jefe. No vine aquí a discutir nuestra relación. Vine aquí a que me hable de mi hombre: Oz Baskerville Vesallius. Y de un asunto relacionado a la desaparición de Xerces Break."_

Pero Yura, es astuto. Sabe como evadir interrogatorios, es un profesional.

 _-"Tu hombre renunció, y desgraciadamente dejo de tener seguimiento en la agencia. Puedo mover unos contactos, pero no prometo resultados. De todas formas ese joven carece de recursos para ocultarse de ti durante mucho tiempo."_

 _-"Y Xerces Break?"_

 _-"Tenemos el caso. Nuestro mejor detective desaparecido, puedes creerlo? A diferencia de tu hombre, este tiene todo un abanico de recursos para pasar desapercibido. La dueña de la manada lo inculpa del crimen de asesinar a Sharon Reinsworth y de secuestrar a su heredero. Si yo fuese él…también me borraría del mapa."_

Reim escucha todo atentamente, no puede evitar una sensación extraña con Isla Yura, porque si deja de mirarlo y solo se pone a escuchar, el hombre tiene una voz seductora y sensual que lo hace vibrar. Echo está segura que el jefe sabe más de lo que dice y los esquiva con indirectas. Sabe que la utilidad de Yura termino cuando el sujeto los saca a bailar y les muestra su colección de fotos de su viejo amor Jack Vesallius.

Reim siente que solo ha obtenido datos que ya conocía. Asñi que se despide de Yura y habla con Echo mientras comparten otro tequila simple con cara de doble. La única información nueva que obtendrá el jardinero es el turbio pasado de Break, producto de la borrachera de su colega Echo.

Si. Por fin los televidentes nos enteramos lo que paso con nuestro personaje favorito entre todos, su pasado antes de entrar a la organización de agentes secretos.

Están los televidentes preparados para el flashback más esperado desde que la novela empezó? Listos para conocer en profundidad los inicios de ese hombre llamado Xercej Break? Antes de hacerse pasar por cochero de los Reinsworth. Y antes de quedarse ciego. La historia que conmoverá el corazón de las amas de casa.

Aquí va:

Resulta que Break era un borracho del barrio muy dado a los bares, las peleas y a las mujeres de callejón.

Un día Yura lo encontró pobre y borracho y le ofreció laburar en su organización como detective. En su primer laburo quedo tuerto, y en el segundo quedo ciego.

FIN

Fue una historia corta y poco interesante, pero no olviden que Echo también es experta detective. Y con recordar eso tuvo suficiente pistas. Era obvio que Break nunca seria secuestrado por nadie, ni mucho menos había huido con su hijo secuestrado. Él había escapado, avergonzado por la historia de celos y desconfianza que le comunico Reim. Y ahora Echo ya sabía dónde podría encontrarlo: había vuelto a sus inicios.

 _-"Sígueme Reim...ya sé dónde encontrar a Break el ciego...y si se nos dificulta, sé de algo que no falla"_

 _-"La muerte?"_

 _-"Picanas eléctricas"_ -aclara nuestra mujer ruda acostumbrada al oficio...

...


	13. Capítulo 12: En otra piel

**Capitulo 12: En Otra Piel**

En este episodio de la telenovela que llegó a todos los corazones de la gente: Alice, escucha la triste historia de Voluntad. Una historia que quizá, no le gustaría haber escuchado...

 _-"CUANDO EL HAMBRE ENTRA POR LA PUERTA, EL AMOR SALE POR LA VENTANA."-_ comenzó a explicar Voluntad-" _Después de la luna de miel en Dubai, regrese a mi humilde casa en latinoamerica... tras haber probado el sabor del lujo estaba insatisfecha, no podía tolerarlo, y entonces furiosa le dije a Chesire: ¿ESTA CASA DE MALA MUERTE VA A SER NUESTRO NIDITO DE AMOR?, y mi marido que lo único que quiere es verme feliz, comenzó a buscar casas mejores, incluso más allá de nuestro alcance. Pero nunca era suficiente para aplacar mi ambición...el dinero me había convertido en una persona diferente...ya no era la buena, inocente y abnegada Voluntad que él había conocido antaño "_

 _..._

Ada la del Barrio, por su parte, recorre todo el Tibet en busca de Ruido y Vincent con la ayuda de Oz y Gil. Tiene una foto de Vincent de cuando robaron el casino, y ella viste su sensual vestido de muchos escotes. Con la foto en sus manos interroga a los tibetanos preguntándoles si de casualidad han visto a ese hombre.

 _-"De casualidad no ha visto a este caballero? Es un hombre, guapo, rubio, un intento de abogado, y supermodelo profesional!"_

Oz y Gil prueban las comidas autóctonas, mientras la observan desvivirse en sus intentos por ser comprendida...

 _-"Oz...deberíamos decirle que los tibetanos no hablan español?"_

 _-"Tú déjala, se la ve tan feliz así! Venga otra copa!"_

Pero sus planes fracasan en seguida, y se mueven al siguiente destino turístico de la lista de Ruido. Mientras Oz y Gil chocan copas en primera clase, Ada suspira y escribe en su diario...

 _"Querido diario: no soy tan buena detective como ladrona de casinos. A pesar de que cuento con la ayuda de mi hermano que es un profesional, sus brillantes ideas no llegan a puerto seguro. Teniendo en cuenta la información que tengo de esa roba-hombres se que ella soñaba con ver a un monje tibetano de carne y hueso. Así que he recorrido todo el Tibet, pero Ruido y mi hombre no están aquí. Por otro lado el clima es horrible, tengo el cabello espantoso. Pero el pastel de chocolate y el licor que sirven en primera clase es bastante delicioso, así que no puedo decir que fue del todo un mal día."_

...

Elliot, cansado de que el hospital se niegue a dejarlo ver a Leo, empieza a sospechar algo raro del doctor. Que se le hace conocido de algún lado.

Así que se resigna, y pide a Lacie que le haga una visita a Leo en su lugar, a ver si el chico acepta al menos ver a su madre. Aunque en el fondo lo duda, porque le guarda rencor a Lacie por eso de haberlo abandonado en un hospital también.

 _-"Lo abandonaste en un hospital! A mi pequeño?!"_

 _-"No juegues Lacie, tú también lo hiciste"_

 _-"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo querido...era joven y estúpida"_

 _-"Yo también soy joven y estúpido...Puedes colaborar?"_

Lacie por su parte, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su _c_ amada de hijos. Los protege, como leona a sus cachorros. Además piensa que si va a París podía fotografiar más de una cosa interesantes! Y llenar el vestíbulo de nuevas fotografías de museos y lugares históricos!

Oswald insiste en que quiere ir el también, pero ni Elliot ni Lacie creen que sea buena idea.

 _-"Pero Lacie, déjame ir! Es mi oportunidad de ganar su corazón! Voy a mostrarle mi álbum de fotos que con tanto esmero le tomé contra su voluntad! Y quiero que escuche la canción que compuse para él!"_

 _-"Mala idea, hermanito"_

 _-"Oswald...ya te pedí cientos de veces que tires esa cosa espantosa que haces llamar su álbum de fotos!"-_ grita Elliot al teléfono, dejando sorda a Lacie.

Elliot también podría haber aprovechado para que Lacie y Oswald paguen el tratamiento y dedicarse a la opera otra vez, no? Pero ya saben, Elliot es un personaje con orgullo propio, hace las cosas por sí mismo, y prefiere seguir modelando en sunga, ante la mirada orgullosa de la familia, antes que pedir un préstamo a la familia de Leo.

Lo que ni Elliot ni los televidentes esperaban es que antes de poder ver al más desequilibrado de sus hijos, Lacie iba a terminar encamándose con el doctor. Es que mientras Lottie la enfermera la conducía a la habitación de su hijo, Lacie se distrajo con el papeleo de los pasaportes y una llamada de Oswald, y fue allí cuando Levi desde su oficina la vio: hermosa y radiante, una mujer como ninguna...

-" _Estas ganas tienen tu nombre!"-_ le susurra el doctor Levi en el pasillo, y Lacie, esta mas que dispuesta a descubrir si sus ganas tienen el nombre de Levi también.

-" _El deseo nos llama! Voy a pecar contra la carne!"_

Lacie es una experta pecadora, y una madre como pocas. Pero así la aman los televidentes.

(Hace rato que nadie garcha en esta novela, la producción tiene que poner a alguien a garchar o se va a perder el público.)

Ambos protagonizan la escena erótica más candente de la temporada sobre una camilla de hospital, y la producción aprovecha la oportunidad para dar lugar a sus auspiciantes: marcas de ropa interior comestible, que es lo que pudimos conseguir, y como no: marcas de guardapolvos de hospital y de estetoscopios.

Elliot desde la sala de espera está ansioso por las noticias, no entiende porque Lacie tarda tanto, y le pide a la enfermera si puede hacerle el favor de llamarla, sin imaginarse las consecuencias...

...

Después de su fracaso en el Tibet, nuestros héroes van directo a Estados Unidos, para seguir con su misión de rescatar a Cosme Fulanito. El corazón de una mujer enamorada no conoce límites. Y Ada la del barrio siempre ha sido una incansable luchadora.

 _"Querido Diario: Nueva York está de lujo! No puedo creer que no lo visité antes. Gil y Oz disfrutaron de un maravilloso musical, mientras yo buscaba a Vincent tras bambalinas. Según él, Ruido soñaba con algún día conocer el detrás de escena de los musicales, así que aquí estoy, en mi búsqueda incansable entre maquilladores, vestuaristas y teloneros. Tenía miedo de encontrarme a Ernest Nightray por aquí en el área de maquillaje. Aunque con mi traje para pasar desapercibida dudo que me reconozca...Recorrimos en la semana más de 100 teatros y vimos en total 350 obras musicales, pero de Vincent y Ruido: NADA. Lo bueno es que me encontré a Brad Pit mientras paseaba por ahí, y me dio su autógrafo. Así que no puedo decir que fue un viaje del todo desperdiciado."_

Ada no va a rendirse. Su corazón lleva grabado el nombre de Vincent desde aquella lejana fiesta de máscaras de la academia. Y será así hasta el día de su muerte...

...


	14. Capitulo 13:Verdades Secretas

**Capitulo 13: Verdades Secretas**

 _"Querido Diario: recorrimos todos los puntos turísticos que figuraban en la lista de Vincent. No los hallé. Oz se compró un sombrero y un bigote falso en Londres, dice que los usará para no ser reconocido en futuras misiones. Me alegro por él. Gilbert bebió tanto licor que se encaró a uno de los vigilantes del Palacio de Buckingham. Siempre encara cuando bebe, me reí mucho y me trajo recuerdos. Oz sigue burlándose de él. Yo solo puedo suspirar y evocar en mi memoria el nombre de Vincent Nightray. Su rostro enmascarado la primera noche que bailé con él y nos besamos casi por accidente. Te extraño Vincent! No sé cómo, pero voy a encontrarte! Tuya en la desesperación, Ada ex la del Barrio actual Baskerville-Vesallius, a veces Adelia, y futura Nightray si un día pides mi mano."_

Oz, Gil y Ada regresan a Rusia, a la casa de Oz y Echo, tras haber fracasado en sus viajes por el mundo. Creyendo que podrían esperar allí mientras planean otra manera más eficiente de recuperar a Cosme Fulanito.

Oz se sorprende al no encontrar a su mujer por ninguna parte y de ver el desastre que la lucha entre el bien y el mal de las gemelas ha dejado en el lugar, con sus patadas ninja, sus maniobras rusas, sus cachetadas, sus tirones de pelo, el rodar por las escaleras...y el favorito de Echo: la picana eléctrica.

Gilbert le ayuda con la limpieza, mientras Oz se entrega al wisky en el sofá. Ada recorre la casa en busca de pistas, con lupa en mano, sube por la destruida escalera y llega a la habitación matrimonial...

Cuando Ada ve las fotos de Oz y su pareja en la mesa de luz de la habitación, se da cuenta de la verdad...y para enfatizar en el hecho, la cámara hace zoom en su rostro compungido reiteradas veces. Nuestra protagonista no puede creer lo que ve!

 _-"Acabo de notarlo hermano, pero esa mujer tuya, que sonríe tanto junto a ti y al presidente, y esa atrevida que se llevó a mi hombre...SON EXACTAMENTE IDÉNTICAS!"_

 _-"Cómo no lo notaste antes Ada la del barrio?"_

 _-"Porque Ruido siempre usa el cabello recogido, mientras que Echo lo lleva suelto...además del maquillaje impecable de la rusa, que le da un aire muy distinto! Pero ahora, al verla en esta fotografía, hogareña, lejos del mundo de la moda...ELLAS SON LA MISMA PERSONA!SIEMPRE LO HAN SIDO!"_

Echo la mujer de Oz y Ruido la ex mujer de Vincent son la misma persona!

...Bueno, los televidentes saben que no es la verdad, pero nuestros héroes llegan a esa conclusión.

 _-"La ex-novia de Vincent es la esposa de Oz!?"_

 _-"Ada, Gil…tengo miedo de darme cuenta que mi vida fue todavía peor de lo que pienso que fue."_

Oz, siendo un chico bueno, noble, integro y honesto, demasiado bueno para este mundo, se desmalla.

…

En un hospital neuropsiquiátrico de París un hombre camina por la sala de espera, ansioso por noticias sobre su amante clandestino. Y una enfermera recorre los pasillos en busca del doctor. Doctor que hace años se ha convertido en su amante, después de rescatarla de desafortunadas circunstancias de las que esta enfermera fue víctima.

Cuando Lottie, ex mujer de Oswald y actual amante de Levi, descubre lo que él y Lacie están haciendo en las camillas del hospital, enfurece de celos.

Intentara vengarse, si: Nadie se burla de Lottie dos veces. Y allí comenzara un monologo de súper-villana que está armando un plan maligno.

 _-"Maldita gata salvaje! Tú revolcándote con mi hombre! Pero no te saldrás con la tuya! Juro por mi vida que me vengare! Y esta vez estoy lista para ir contra ti con todo lo que tengo!"_

Primero Oswald, ahora Levi?

La vida de Charlotte ha sido un desastre gracias a Lacie, y ella tiene listo lo que se necesita para llevar a cabo su venganza. Porque Lottie tiene contactos, y que contactos! Han calculado fríamente un plan que involucra a más de un rencoroso!

Pero la rabia de Charlotte al ver a esa mujer en la camilla con otro de sus hombres acelera un poco las cosas. No puede esperar un minuto más. No puede perder un segundo más de su tiempo.

Esa Lacie se las va a pagar...De qué forma? Asegurándose que esa mujerzuela no vuelva a ver a su hijo autista fruto del incesto nunca más...

Cuando Lacie y Levi terminan sus asuntos en la camilla, y se dirigen a la habitación en donde Leo se encuentra, descubren que él no está allí.

 _-"Dónde está mi hijo? No dijiste que mi pequeño estaba aquí?"_

 _-"Verás"-_ se rascó la cabeza Levi _\- "hace 20 minutos cuando revisé: lo estaba...Pero descuida cariño, ese chico no puede haber ido muy lejos, no con su chaleco de fuerza!"_

Y entonces, Lacie, se desmalla.

Y Levi le explica a Elliot lo que sucedió.

 _-"Lamento tener que decirte esto amigo, pero el muchacho desapareció sin dejar rastro...me distraje 20 minutos con un asunto de vida o muerte, y de pronto ya no estaba ahí!"_

Y entonces, Elliot, de la culpa, se desmalla.

Cuando Levi descubre que Lottie también ha desaparecido misteriosamente, ata cabos, y revisa las cámaras de seguridad...descubriendo la verdad!

 _-"No de nuevo, Levi, porque siempre te pasan estas cosas por lujurioso, vas a perder otro trabajo por esto!"_

Y entonces, Levi también se desmalla. Y eso que él era el doctor...

Conduciendo una ambulancia a toda velocidad por las calles parisinas una dama reflexiona entre suspiros. A su lado un sedado joven envuelto en un chaleco de fuerza yace inconsciente.

 _-"Oswald Baskerville…si otra vez pudiera ser mío lo perdonaría en mi venganza. PERO A ELLA NO. A LACIE NO! Jajaj, tienen un hijo. Que mejor que ese hijo como instrumento de mi venganza. Maldito hijo bastardo de Lacie y Oswald! Con él me vengaré de esa mujer. Odio a Lacie Baskerville. Odio a toda su familia, me hicieron mucho daño! Por culpa de esa familia me convertí en una amargada y destruí mi vida. Voy a hacerles la vida imposible. No soy un monstruo malvado, soy solamente una mujer herida que quiere vengarse y lo voy a hacer! Mi ex esposo, su hermanita, su lindo hijo bastardo, pero sobre todo ELLA…van a pagármelas…con lágrimas de sangre!"_

 _..._


	15. Capítulo 14: Cómplices Al Rescate

**Capitulo 14: Cómplices Al Rescate**

Alice deja atrás la idea de suicidarse, tiene razones para vivir: sus múltiples hermanos repartidos por el mundo. Si alguien como Voluntad que ha pasado por tantas penurias sigue luchando, ella que creció entre bendiciones debería ser más fuerte y tratar de superar sus problemas.

Su marca de ropa saldrá adelante y se recuperara de su relación frustrada con Vanessa. Todavía tiene que armarse de valor, y confesar sus sentimientos. Aunque no le correspondan. Ha superado el mal de amores antes, no? Con el abandono de Vincent, con la infidelidad de Oz, que resulto ser su hermano...Ella es fuerte, puede contra las batallas del mundo.

Voluntad no deja de decirle que tiene un mal presentimiento. Que algo malo debe estar pasándole a Leo, ya que ellos tienen una fuerte conexión y puede saber exactamente lo que le pasa al más desequilibrado de la camada de hijos de Lacie... Pero Alice es escéptica, y no quiere creer en cosas como su padre resucitado, o hermanos telepáticos.

Llena de convicción se lleva a su hermana del puente bajo el Sena, y juntas van al departamento que solía compartir con Vanessa hasta que ella se fue de gira con Elliot y marcas famosas. Pero Voluntad no está dispuesta a dejar de victimizar su situación.

 _-"Pero que buena vida te das, Alice...que bello y lujoso departamento"_

 _-"Todos estos lujos son basura que no vale nada, a diferencia de ti... yo no tengo a nadie que me dé su amor"_

 _-"Perdón, perdón...tus problemas son peores que los míos, claro"_

Alice está decidida a desenmascarar los misterios tras la muerte de su padre, y de encontrar a Vanessa para confesar sus sentimientos frente al mundo y pedirle que vuelva a trabajar con ella. Así que empieza a revisar entre las pertenencias de su ex. Pero en lugar de direcciones o teléfonos, encuentra algo peor: Drogas, y fotos muy raras que incluyen un hombre Gato entre las sabanas.

Y no cualquier hombre Gato, sino uno que se supone está casado con su hermana recientemente encontrada bajo un puente en el Sena. Y no está solo entre las sábanas, sino que las comparte con el hombre que, se supone, vive con su hermano.

Todo muy fuerte para Alice. Porque Vanessa guardaría con tanto cuidado una cosa así? Porque alguien coleccionaría fotos de su propio hermano en la cama con un hombre? Qué clase de mujer es en realidad Vanessa? Qué clase de cosas oculta en sus cajones?

A punto de desmallarse, intenta esconder las fotos del gato de la mirada de su hermana Voluntad.

Pero ella tiene otros asuntos para preocuparla y viene corriendo por el pasillo a los gritos angustiada...

 _-"Te dije que algo malo estaba pasándole...y tú no quisiste hacer caso!"_

 _-"De que rayos me hablas Voluntad?"_

 _-"Leo! "_

 _-"Leo?"_

 _-"Recibí una llamada para ti, de Elliot..."_

 _-"De Elliot?"_

 _-"Él está hospitalizado..."_

 _-"Nuestro hermano? Hospitalizado!"_

 _-"Si! Y ocurrió algo peor!"_

 _-"Habla! Dilo!"_

 _-"El fue...fue..."_

 _-"Habla! Dilo!"_

 _-"EL HA SIDO SECUESTRADO!"_

 _-"SECUESTRADO?!"_

 _-"Y tu madre ha sido internada de la impresión!"_

 _-"Lacie?"_

 _-"La que viste y calza!"_

Allí mismo Alice se desmalla en brazos de su hermana. Voluntad cae de rodillas sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había recibido un llamado de Elliot: Lacie, estaba internada en el hospital. Y Leo esta desaparecido, aparentemente secuestrado.

Entonces Voluntad nota que Alice oculta algo en sus bolsillos. Tal vez algo de dinero? A Alice le sobra, y a ella le vendría bien tener unos pesos, o dólares, o euros...Así que la joven albina pone las manos en los bolsillos de su hermana...y descubre la verdad.

La cámara hace zoom sobre su rostro reiteradas veces. Y la música se pone dramática. Al ver las fotografías de Elliot y Chesire desnudos entre las sábanas: Voluntad se desmalla.

…

En un callejón de los suburbios de latinoamérica un divorciado y una rusa encuentran al hombre que buscaban. Rodeados de mujerzuelas, sin afeitar y apestando a licor Break el ciego (que ya no es ciego) se queda mudo de la impresión. Que hacen esos dos ahí?

Break nunca esperó encontrarse ni a Echo ni a Reim en el callejón lleno de prostitutas en donde se encontraba borracho. Y a la producción se le ocurre la brillante idea de que es una buena oportunidad para meter un momento musical: así que Break y las prostitutas protagonizan su propio video de regaetón, con todo y coreografía. En donde perrean y les dan a entender a Reim y Echo que se larguen de allí porque nadie los necesita en ese callejón.

(Los televidentes pueden adquirir el CD de la serie pidiéndolo por correo, el álbum incluye la cortina de apertura _"Porque el amor"_ cantada a dúo por Vincent y Ada _, "Le amour en forme de Felin"_ y otras piezas de piano de Elliot y Leo y la recientemente popularizada canción de regaetón titulada: _"Nadie los necesita en este callejón"_ interpretada por Break, el favorito de todos)

Pero si, aunque a nuestro personaje favorito le pese, ahí estaban Reim y Echo. Mirándolo, juzgándolo, como si lo entendieran, como si lo supieran todo... Haciendo caso omiso a su regaetón.

Lo primero que Break hizo cuando termino de cantar y bailar es intentar pegarle a Reim, su nuevo enemigo jurado y culpable de sus desgracias. Pero para la suerte del ex-jardinero, Echo frustró sus planes aplicándole una llave inglesa al cochero. Lo segundo que hizo fue llorar, porque no era suficientemente buen detective como para encontrar a su propio hijo, a lo que Reim completamente conmovido le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 _-"Si es que es realmente mi hijo",_ dice resentido nuestro personaje favorito, tirándole miraditas de rencor a Reim.

Echo le explica que si quería encontrar a su hijo debió haberle pedido ayuda, ella era su colega. Y Break llora porque se da cuenta que es incapaz de pedir ayuda a los demás, y que no confía en nadie. Y su familia ha pagado las consecuencias...

 _-"Maldito el día en que como un infeliz me crucé en su camino trayéndole la desgracia. Enlodado su nombre! Arrojado mi basura sobre ella! Soy un demonio! Una alimaña que no merece vivir!"_

 _\- "Usted no puede decir eso, Break!"_

 _-"Yo digo lo que quiero Echo, y además es la verdad!"_

 _-"NO! No es la verdad y usted lo sabe! La culpa la tuvimos todos, no solo usted…Si algo aprendí en la prisión turca es a desconfiar...Y creo que usted y yo…confiamos demasiado en la persona equivocada durante mucho tiempo…alguien lleno nuestras mentes con sus artimañas…"_

Pero Break solo puede pensar que por su culpa, solo por su culpa, Sharon está muerta y su hijo desapareció.

Reim le explica que nunca hubo nada entre él y Sharon. Pero Break no le cree.

 _-"Te escuché Reim, dijiste que te llevarías el secreto a la tumba! Subestimas a un detective como yo! Se la verdad! Los seguí a escondidas: BREAK JUNIOR NO ES MI HIJO!"_

Pero Echo interviene, esta vez con el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas.

 _-"A ver si entiendo bien, Break el ciego! Dices que tu mujer te engañó con este hombre!?"_

 _-"Sí! Creyéndome muerto, o aprovechándose de mi estado de coma, esa suripanta hizo realidad sus fantasías con el jardinero! Y luego cuando desperté...fingió que el niño era mío!"_

 _-"Estás muy equivocado! Después de rescatarte tras el tiroteo fui yo quien dio la cara junto a la señorita Sharon. Esa noche ella quería decirte algo importante y te citó en una plaza..."_

 _-"Sí! Teníamos una cita, ella estaba muy insistente!"_

 _-"Yo acudí en tu lugar. Ella quería decirte...QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO!"_

 _-"Sharon no me fue infiel? El niño es mío?! Oh por dios! Quisiera abrasarla, disculparme por mi injuria! Recuperarla! Pero verás Echo...ya es demasiado tarde...Rufus me lo dijo… mi esposa...ESTÁ MUERTA!"_

 _-"PATRAÑAS!"-_ exclaman Reim y Echo al unísono.

Sharon no está muerta, sino en coma, explica Reim. Rufus mismo le dijo eso cuando lo confrontó. y Echo, corrobora su versión, ella fue a verla al hospital disfrazándose de enfermera porque Rufus y Sheryl no la dejaban recibir visitas.

(Hay como un fetiche por el disfraz de enfermera en esta telenovela, y por el secuestro en manos de una enfermera. Es que ya gastaron plata en el vestuario, y hay que aprovecharlo, es un proyecto de bajo presupuesto)

 _-"Ella está internada en un hospital privado con mucha seguridad. Pero sin duda está con vida, ella respira, YO MISMA lo corroboré!"_

Y Break al descubrir que su mujer sigue con vida, se desmalla. Pero se despierta! Para escuchar el sermón de Echo y Reim:

 _-"Pero de nada servirá que Reim y yo hayamos hecho este viaje para encontrarte, sino colaboramos...tenemos serios problemas aquí, y sospechamos que todos están conectados entre sí: Gilbert desapareció de la granja de adictos en donde estaba internado, el secuestro de su hijo, el coma de tu mujer...y Oz! OZ!"_

 _-"Si durante este tiempo no logramos convencerte de buscar juntos a nuestros seres queridos...todo será en vano!"_

 _-"Y qué más puedo hacer, Reim!? Creen que no lo he intentado de mil maneras!? No puedo dar con el paradero de mi hijo, no hay pistas!"_

 _-"Pues haga lo posible, Break! Esfuércese! O empiece a dar a su hijo...por muerto!"_

Echo usa su última carta, esa mirada fría y persuasiva que le daba escalofríos a Alice en la secundaria. Su As bajo la manga. Siempre funciona.

Y Break, entre convencido y asustado, recupera las esperanzas, se despide del regaetón, el alcohol y las putas. Y piensa en retomar las riendas de su vida: lo primero es encontrar a su hijo, lo segundo es conseguir autorización para ver a su mujer. Y amablemente ruega a Echo y Reim su ayuda.

Ellos acceden a cambio de que les dé una mano para encontrar a Oz desaparecido, y a Gil fugado de la granja de recuperación por adicción al paco. Break hace unas bromas, diciendo que seguro los dos se fugaron juntos. Ni a Reim ni a Echo les divierte el chiste. Y casi se gana otra mirada persuasiva de la rusa.

Pero Break ha vuelto a ser el de siempre. Y eso es lo que más importa...

...


	16. Capitulo 15: La Sombra del Pasado

**Capitulo 15: La Sombra del Pasado**

Oswald estaba junto al piano, después de sus lecciones matutinas en la academia. Parecía ser un día normal en su vida. Había recibido una carta anónima amenazante, pero no dejo que eso le afectara el ánimo.

 _"Ha sido descubierta relación tuya con quien tu sabes._

 _Ofendido, reclamo venganza._

 _Ten cuidado al volver._

 _Su esposo muy inquieto._

 _Saludos, "El que todavía no está vengado"._

Oswald le quito importancia, estaba harto de esas cartas de amenaza que aparecían sin parar en su buzón, y que Lacie aludía a un fanático suyo de sus años de gloria en el mundo de las pasarelas.

Pero estas últimas palabras...el que todavía no estaba vengado...parecía saber demasiado.

 _-"Si eres bueno y noble jamás se te puede envenenar el alma"-_ concluyó.

Sacudió su cabeza, y siguió en el piano, hasta que recibió ese llamado de Lacie, desesperada, diciéndole que su hijo y sobrino había sido secuestrado.

Con sus instintos paternos a full, Oswald deja su piano, deja el vestíbulo de su casa, deja el país, e incluso deja Latinoamérica. Y se toma un avión a Europa, rumbo a Paris, más específicamente rumbo al hospital neuropsiquiatrico.

 _-"Daría toda mi vida por saber dónde te encuentras, hijo mío."_

Acaso las misteriosas cartas de amenaza están relacionadas con las penurias de su hijo? O está paniqueando y solo es una simple coincidencia? El profesor de piano no tiene la respuesta, pero reflexiona sobre ello todo el vuelo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Oswald siente que alguien le susurra al oído se forma perturbadora. Una voz conocida, que hace mucho tiempo debió haberse apagado...para siempre:

 _-"Quién pudiera como el río, ser fugitivo y eterno"_

Y al voltear el asustado profesor se encontrara cara a cara con alguien que solía conocer muy bien en el pasado...

 _-"¿Piensas que matándome me vas a destruir? ¡Hace falta mucho más que eso para terminar conmigo!"-_ ríe y se aleja entre la gente…

Se trata de alguien que en el pasado había querido.

Se trata de alguien a quien en el pasado había temido.

Alguien muy cercano a él, y a sobre todo a su hermana.

Alguien que se suponía, estaba muerto.

JACK VESALLIUS.

Y al verlo perderse entre la multitud, Oswald se desmalla.

Inconsciente, este hombre sueña con imágenes del pasado. Con el día en que la joven Lacie le presento al joven Jack, el muchacho con el que Sheryl la obligaría a casarse...Recordó sus interminables juegos de ajedrez y sus noches de casino en casino dándose la vida loca. Cuándo él le presento a su mano derecha en los negocios la joven Charlotte que luego se convertiría en su esposa.

Si Oswald había tenido un mejor amigo en la vida, ese era Jack. El buen Jack. Pero él se había marchado de este mundo. Terminó con su vida arrojándose al río tras descubrir la verdad detrás de las infidelidades de Lacie, y el papel de Oswald en las mismas. Jack nunca lo perdonaría, eso lo sabía. Ahora su fantasma lo atormentaba...

Imagínense televidentes la culpa que carcomió la conciencia de Oswald , cuando recién recuperado de su desmallo se entera que su propia ex esposa Lottie está detrás del secuestro de su hijo (y sobrino).

Lacie llora desconsolada en sus brazos, mientras Elliot les grita que todo es su culpa, por ser unos padres (y tíos) desvergonzados, desastrosos, e incompetentes.

Oswald cree que Lottie trama esto para vengarse de él, por haberla drogado, y por tener un hijo que además es su sobrino. Acaso la que todavía no está vengada es Charlotte?

Y se vuelve a desmallar. Pero se despierta al instante, por el escándalo que Elliot está montando en el hospital. Lacie sigue llorando, y Elliot sigue gritando. Mientras suena el tema musical triste de la serie, la cámara se aleja de a poco de esa habitación de hospital y Oswald confiesa:

 _-"Lo peor de todo es que el fantasma de Jack Vesallius no deja de atormentarme!"_

 _-"Oswlad, maldito, tu hijo fue secuestrado y tú dices que lo peor es ver fantasmas!"_

 _-"Mi hijo no estaría secuestrado si no lo hubieses encerrado aquí!"_

 _-"Ahora es mi culpa? MI CULPA?! No se te ocurrió ponerte a pensar que todos sus problemas neuropsiquiatricos son TÚ CULPA!"_

 _-"Lacie! Tú! Haz algo!"_

 _-"Y yo qué?!"_

 _-"No sé, llévate a este niño! Tenemos cosas de que hablar en privado!"_

 _-"Yo no me voy! Me quedaré a escucharlo!"_

 _-"Eres molesto, mocoso!"_

 _-"Oswald, ignóralo y tal vez se calle. Y dime todo lo que creas importante, hermano, cualquier cosa!"_

 _-"He recibido una amenaza anónima Lacie...y ahora el fantasma de Jack viene por mí..Tal vez él está detrás de todo esto!"_

 _-"Esas cartas son de mis fanáticos, crees que el secuestro sea cosa de algún fanático?"_

 _-"No eres el centro del mundo Lacie! Y Oswald termina con tus excusas: Jack Vesallius está muerto!"-_ insistió Elliot, que no se calla aunque lo ignoren.

- _"Eso suponemos Elliot. Pero verás, a pesar de su nota suicida...Nosotros...Nunca vimos su cadáver!"_ -explicó Lacie

 _-"Qué? Cómo dices? Explícate Lacie!"_

- _"Yo estaba internada y amnésica en ese entonces, así que no pude hacerme cargo del asunto. Su hermano bastardo Zai se negó a reconocerlo debido al rencor que existe entre ellos dos. Oswald no se atrevió porque él es fácilmente impresionable, y por supuesto no permitió que Alice lo viera tras el suicidio porque la salud mental de mi hija más legítima estaba por ese entonces bastante delicada..."_

 _-"Nadie lo reconoció? NADIE?!De qué rayos están hablando?!Pero qué familia de incompetentes son los Baskerville! Mi madre me advirtió sobre ustedes, par de degenerados, y yo que no quería dejarme llevar por cuentos! "_

 _-"Alguien tuvo que reconocerlo o no habría certificado de defunción. Un amante suyo apareció a reclamar, su nombre era...Isla Yura"-_ confesó Oswald _\- "él se ocupo de todo el asunto de reconocer el cuerpo de Jack. A cambio le pedimos que callara ante la prensa y le dimos la parte de herencia que correspondía a Lacie, su esposa adúltera que lo llevó al suicidio"_

 _-"Jack salía con un hombre!?"_

 _-"Siempre lo oculté, para salvar el buen nombre de mi mejor amigo Jack."_

 _-"Entonces creen que él podría estar vivo?! Y que está detrás de todo esto?!Que secuestró a su hijo para vengarse de ustedes?!"_

 _-"Solo yo he podido verlo, así que lo más probable es que solo se trate de...un fantasma!"_

 _-"Ya estas delirando Oswald: tu hijo tiene a quien salir..."_

Tras tamaña acusación, el yerno y el suegro retomaron su pelea. Pero Lacie, astuta, se puso sus lentes de ver de cerca, e inspeccionó las cartas del que todavía no está vengado. Encontrando la verdad de la milanesa.

 _-"No! No es un fantasma hermano, la letra en las cartas anónimas es la letra de mi ex esposo...Ahora estoy completamente segura de que Jack fingió su muerte .Y que su amante, Yura, fue su cómplice."_

Entonces de la nada, Lacie se desmalla...

...


	17. Capitulo 16:Se Busca Un Hombre

**Capitulo 16:Se Busca Un Hombre**

 _-"Sé que esto te va a doler mucho, pero tengo que decírtelo para que dejes de perseguir sueños vacíos…Ada, somos inútiles por nuestra cuenta, no vamos a encontrar a Vincent de este modo…"_

Ante su clara incapacidad para dar con el paradero de Cosme Fulanito, Gil aconseja a Ada contratar a un detective privado de confianza y calidad.

Reim le hablo de uno, y estaba seguro que Echo le había hablado de él a Oz. Era hora de llamar al increíble, al simpático, al indestructible Xerces Break...

 _"Querido diario: hoy es un día espléndido, soleado como a mí me gusta. Gil fue muy duro conmigo, lo más duro que un blandengue como Gilbert puede llegar a ser. Pero me ha hecho recapacitar. Mi hermano es un novato en el trabajo de detective, a pesar de haber salvado al presidente, no cuenta con la experiencia necesaria para dar con el paradero de mi hombre secuestrado. A este paso, Ruido podría hacerlo suyo mientras pierdo mi tiempo recorriendo el mundo. Teniendo en cuenta el concejo de Gil, regresaré a latinoamerica, mi tierra natal y contratare al hombre que necesito, al único que puede meterse entre las patas de los caballos y salir de allí ileso, aquel que tiene tantos humos de Sherlock Holmes que sorprende que sea cochero, el que no es monedita de oro para andar agradando a todo el mundo. Por su puesto estoy hablando de Xerces Break"_

 _..._

En su oficina, Break, está sentado en el sofá, pensativo y apesadumbrado. Reim le pregunta si desea cenar. Él le dice que no. Echo insiste que aunque sea tome un café. Break acepta. La muchacha se va a prepararle el café, mientras suena el teléfono. Break se levanta y va a atender.

Imagínense televidentes la sorpresa de Break, cuando recibe un llamado del mismísimo Oz a quien para empezar se supone que" tenía que encontrar".

Pero por miedo a que se tratase de una trampa del secuestrador de su hijo, no baja la guardia. Tampoco se lo dice a Echo para que esta no se desmalle, conociendo el riesgo de desmayos en la novela. Break es un personaje celoso, pero inteligente.

 _-"Quien te llamo? Tienes cara de tener una nueva pista…"_

 _-"No, el que llamo fue uno de los que venden biblias..."_

Así que Break acepta en secreto el trabajo de encontrar a Cosme Fulanito, mejor conocido como Vincent Nightray, aunque muy bien no le cae. Ahora que no está viviendo más de la fortuna de Sharon, Break necesita efectivo si quiere financiar la búsqueda para encontrara a su hijo. Y cualquier trabajito es válido. Aunque haya que fumarse a Vincent Nightray.

Echo y Reim caminan hacia la sala, Break va delante dándole la espalda a ambos...

 _-"Saben de que acabo de enterarme, Echo? Reim?_

 _-"¿De qué?"_

 _-"Verán…"_

Entonces, Break vuelve a bromear con que sabe que Gil y Oz se han fugado juntos, y que si encuentran a Oz, seguro están más cerca de encontrar a Gil. Y otra vez ni a Echo ni a Reim les da risa sin sospechar ninguno de ellos lo cerca que sus bromas están de la verdad.

Y ellos no lo saben, pero Break tiene una pista ahora…

…

En este revelador capítulo, después de tantas intrigas, desencuentros y mucha espera y ansiedad: los televidentes descubren lo que le aconteció a Cosme Fulanito durante todo este tiempo que lleva desaparecido.

Uno de los más grandes misterios de esta telenovela es repentinamente revelado por la falta de audiencia, que se está yendo a ver otra telenovela que pasan en el mismo horario, pero en otro canal. Después de una junta de la producción, le pagamos al galán favorito de todos para que se haga un hueco en su agenda y vuelva a actuar para nosotros interpretando el papel de Vincent Nightray.

Después de ser sedado y secuestrado por Ruido, Vincent perdió la memoria de todo lo que paso. No recuerda a Ada, ni nada de lo que sucedió entre él y su familia después de que la chica de barrio entrara a la academia.

No recuerda el baile de mascaras en donde la beso sin saber que era una pobretona, no recuerda el triangulo amoroso que protagonizo con el que resulto ser su hermano, ni sus ataques de celos que lo llevaron a tirar por las escaleras al que siempre había sido su hermano. Los juicios que vinieron, y su cambio de vida.

Vincent solo recuerda la vida que llevaba antes, sus aventuras con muchas chicas de la academia, su amiga con derecho Alice, su novia oficial Ruido. Las fiestas en la mansión. Los desfiles en los que se destacaba como una promesa para el modelaje.

Y Ruido imagínense televidentes, chocha de la vida! El plan de secuestro le salió redondo! Valió la pena dejar su exitosa carrera de abogada si podía recuperarlo!

Según la versión de los hechos que le contó a su hombre, estaban de luna de miel en Paris. Y él era un modelo muy famoso, como siempre. En uno de sus paseos románticos tuvieron un accidente de coche, y por eso no recuerda bien las cosas. Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, su dama está allí para cuidarlo.

Y Vincent, inocente, se trago todo el cuento.

Lo único que le resultaba sospechoso, era que su guardarropa estuviera enteramente compuesto por camisas hawaianas y no por ropa de diseñador. Y claro, en qué momento se le había ocurrido teñirse el cabello así? Tenía muchas, muchas dudas.

 _-"Ya me preocupare por eso cuando llegue el momento"..._ concluyo. Y siguió recorriendo puntos turísticos en su luna de miel, disfrutando de la buena vida.

Pero sobre todo, y aunque Ruido no lo nota, Vincent siente un vacío existencial importante que no puede llenar con nada. Ni con ropa de diseñador, ni con paseos por Europa, ni bebiendo champagne del más caro. Pero bueno, la pilotea.

 _-"Vince, cariñito, estás haciendo lo correcto, disfrutemos la luna de miel!"-_ lo besuquea su supuesta esposa en el cuarto de hotel que comparten.

 _-"SOSPECHO QUE TAL VEZ...LO CORRECTO...NO ES SIEMPRE LO QUE UNO DESEA"-_ se dice a sí mismo frente al espejo, más confundido que nunca.

…

Con todo el dinero que tenían entre los tres, Gil, Ada y Oz viajaron de regreso al país, con objetivo de contactar a Xerces Break, para que contacte a Cosme/Vincent.

 _-"Este sujeto está llegando tarde...podría alguien llamarlo?"_

 _-"Llámalo tú, Gil...eres el mayor de nosotros, y a él no le gustan los mocosos"_

 _-"Se que este hombre le guarda rencor a Reim, y creo que por esa razón me odia también. Llámalo tú, Oz"_

 _-"Par de inútiles, lo llamaré yo..."_

Ada marca el número de Break, ante unos ansiosos y espectantes Gil y Oz. Pero no tiene éxito. No pueden comunicarse.

 _-"Ocupado, intentaré más tarde"_ -suspira Ada.

Pero cuando nuestro detective privado estaba yendo al encuentro, recibe una misteriosa llamada. Y al atender y escuchar la voz de su hijo decirle " PAPA", Xerces, se desmalla. Y como Break otra vez cometió el error de no decirles toda la verdad a Echo y Reim, para que no se desmallen, nadie va al encuentro pautado con Oz, Ada y Gil...

Nadie, excepto Yura…

...


	18. Capitulo 17: Asuntos Internos

**Capitulo 17: Asuntos Internos**

Por su parte Vanessa está pasando unos momentos difíciles en el transcurso de los desfiles, porque Elliot no se presenta, y todo el mundo la acosa a preguntas. Incapaz de dar con el paradero de su hermano, es amenazada con quedarse fuera del siguiente desfile. El contrato había sido específico: quería dos Nightrays, no uno. Y no hay nada que Vanessa pueda hacer al respecto.

 _-" AUNQUE NO LO CREAN VOY A SUPERAR ESTO QUE ME PASO Y VOY A HACER QUE TODOS SE ARREPIENTAN"_ -Exclama con rencor, apretando puños y dientes.

Decepcionada, regresa al departamento que solía compartir con Alice antes de empezar a encamarse con modelos, diseñadores y productores de diversas marcas.

Pero lo que encuentra son algunas de las fotos del gato tiradas, junto a algunos frascos con las drogas que le daba a Leo. y Alice no está por ningún lado.

Desde la cocina, Jack Vesalius, le pide si puede acercarse un pequeño asunto que discutir con ella. Y Vanessa, al verlo, se desmalla...

…

Oswald quiere participar de la búsqueda para rescatar a su hijo, pese a la constante negativa de Elliot a aceptar su ayuda. Lacie intenta mediar la situación sin mucho éxito. Mientras le explica que necesita el dinero de Oswald, y la información que él tiene sobre Lottie y Jack.

Elliot no quiere aceptar la ayuda de su ex profesor de piano, que en sus confusos y ambiguos acercamientos, arruino sin querer la infancia de Leo.

Oswald que quiere ser un padre ejemplar, le dice que Elliot no es nadie para quejarse de confusos y ambiguos acercamientos... Ya que como su profesor, lo ha visto ir y venir toda su vida. Y por lo menos el, no se saco el problema de encima metiéndolo en un neuropsiquiátrico.

A lo que Elliot responde que Leo estaba loco, y deliraba. Que había sido por su bien, por su salud! Y que alguien que había drogado a su propia esposa, no era de confianza y no tenía ningún derecho a criticarlo.

 _-"Si no fuera por Oswald nada de eso estaría sucediendo!."_ \- grita al borde de las lagrimas.

 _-"Por mí culpa? Si quieres acusar a alguien: mírate al espejo!_

Oswald le dice que si las cosas fueran "tan así como Elliot las planteaba", Leo no se hubiera negado a recibir sus visitas para empezar.

 _-"Porque tengo que estar pagando yo por todos los errores de ustedes! Nunca se hicieron cargo de él, y yo cargo las consecuencias de todos sus traumas, por tus acosos, por tu abandono, y por todos los maltratos que sufrió en el orfanato!"_

 _-"Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Elliot, el que carga las consecuencias no eres tú: es Leo. Deja de jugar a la víctima y hazte cargo de tus errores, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros"-_ se mete Lacie, madre como pocas quedan.

 _-"Dime como los solucionaras Lacie, cuéntame, soy todo oídos…pero mejor explícame como piensas convencerme de que confíe en este hombre que ve fantasmas, que solía drogar a su propia esposa, y que para empezar: se acostaba con su hermana!"_

Y así fue como Elliot se ganó un cachetazo de Lacie. Solo el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas es capaz de controlar la ira de este muchacho.

Pero la discusión de los suegros y el yerno es convenientemente interrumpida por la llegada de Alice y Voluntad. Ellas tienen en sus manos las fotos de la discordia, y las drogas de la discordia.

 _-"TE ATREVISTE!"-_ lo ataca Voluntad a cachetazos...-" _me distraigo bajo ese puente por unos segundos y te aprovechas de nuestra pobreza para revolcarte con él! LO CHANTAJEASTE...ATREVIDO!"_

 _-"Si te refieres a ese productor, ese no fui yo, FUE MI HERMANA!"_

 _-"Tú hermana? CON QUIEN SE REVOLCÓ LA DESGRACIADA?"-_ ataca Alice

 _-"PUES CON TODOS LOS QUE RECHACÉ...Y LO HIZO MUY COMPLACIDA!"_

 _-"ESA PERRA!"_ -pateó el suelo Alice

- _"No estoy hablando de tus aventuras con productores...SINO CON MI MARIDO!"-_ interrumpe Voluntad, y entonces le enseña las fotografías que encontraron entre las pertenencias de Vanessa y, cómo no, le estampa otro cachetazo.

Cuando Elliot las ve se queda pálido.

 _-"Engañaste a mi bebé? TIENES UN AMANTE!"-_ se horroriza Lacie.

 _-"Y lo encerraste en un psiquiátrico para deshacerte de él y quedarte con tu amante! "-_ acusa Oswald

 _-"Estas fotografías son FALSAS! ES UN TRUCO! SOY INOCENTE! TÚ! Dé donde las sacaste!?"_

 _-"VANESSA"-responde Voluntad_

 _-"VANESSA?"-pregunta Elliot_

 _-"LA QUE VISTE DOLCE & GABBANA Y CALZA JIMMY CHOO!"-confirma Alice._

 _-"Vanessa, tan bella como malvada..."-_ gruñe Lacie _-"Cuando no los Nightray tratando de destruirnos"_

 _-"No solo me engañó..También volvió a meterse con mi familia!"-_ lloro desconsoladamente Alice.

Por suerte Mamá Lacie está en el cuarto...

-" _ALGO TE HIZO ESA PATANA ¿VERDAD? NO TE DEPRIMAS, TU NO NECESITAS A ESA IMBÉCIL PARA NADA... OLVÍDALA, NO TE VA A COSTAR NINGÚN TRABAJO ENCONTRAR UNA MEJOR QUE ESA..."_

 _-"TU Y MI HERMANA?"_

 _-"Cállate! Mejor dedícate a explicarnos esas fotografías!"_

 _-"JURO POR MIS CREMAS IMPORTADAS DE PARÍS QUE ESAS FOTOS SON FALSAS!"_ -Se defiende Elliot, pero es un juramento poco creíble, porque como están en París, las cremas no son importadas, y entonces nadie le cree.

 _-"Mira que engañar a un hijo mío con un gato arrabalero! Los Nightray ya no tienen dignidad?"-_ se indigna Lacie- _"Qué tienen contra mis hijos? Primero ese Claude que desprecio a mi pequeño Reim! Segundo ese Casanova de Vincent jugando con los sentimientos de mi pequeña Ada y mi valiente Alice! Ese zopenco de Gilbert que no puede hacer feliz al pequeño Reim que se ve obligado a divorciarse! Luego Vanessa, que no contenta con intentarasesinar a tres de nosotros, le rompe el corazón de la niña de mis ojos! Y TÚ: nos sales con esto Elliot?"_

 _-"Que le hiciste a mi esposo Elliot? Cuanto le pagaste para que se te entregue?... Vil manipulador de esposos!"_

 _-"Yo no le pague nada! Para empezar estoy en quiebra financiera! Y esta fotografía es falsa! FALSA! Solo tienen que mirar bien mi trasero y decirme donde se encuentra la marca de nacimiento con forma de cicatriz con forma de espada que todos los Nightray portamos!"_

Entonces todo el mundo se acerca a inspeccionar una a una las imágenes pornográficas en busca de la dichosa cicatriz...Pero nunca la encuentran. A pesar de que usan una lupa.

 _-"Eso de la cicatriz es un verso! No le crean!"_ -acusa Voluntad.

 _-"NO...Es cierto! Es muy cierto!"_ -confirma Alice- _"Este hombre es inocente: las fotos son falsas!"_

 _-"Y tú como lo sabes?"-_ exigen respuestas Oswald y Lacie.

 _-"Como Alice se acostó con la mitad de mis hermanos, y hermana, creo que ya conoce la marca mejor que yo..."-_ confirma Elliot la prueba de su inocencia.

Y ella ofendida le revolea con un frasco, pero no cualquier frasco, es el frasco que encontró. El de las drogas...

Tras recibir el impacto y leer el frasco, Elliot se da cuenta de la verdad tras el extraño comportamiento de Leo...

Vanessa, a quien él mismo, inocentemente recibió en su casa, está detrás de todo aquello. Si Leo vio esas fotos... y si él ingirió esos medicamentos...todo su comportamiento cobraría sentido!

La cámara hace zoom acercándose a su rostro compungido por la culpa, mientras el joven caballero murmura mirando a los televidentes, la siguiente línea:

 _-"No puede ser…esto no puede ser real…quieres decir que…frente a mis propias narices…"_

Y entonces claramente se desmalla.

Lacie les dice a su hermano y a sus hijas que recuesten a Elliot en una camilla, y que tiene algo muy importante que decirle a la familia. Una buena y una mala.

Si. Nuevamente. Lacie está embarazada. Y si:Y Jack Vesallius está vivo.

Levi, que justo regresaba con noticias sobre las cintas de seguridad, escucha las noticias desde la puerta de la habitación y se desmalla...

…

Entonces las cámaras nos llevan de vuelta a Vanessa, que a pesar de ser una villana experta en seducir gente, y separar gente, es en el fondo una pobre mujer insegura de sí misma que tapa todos sus problemas por el bien de la familia.

 _-"He decidido cambiar mi vida… voy a ir por un camino de verdad efectivo: el de dominar los sentimientos! Me he vuelto lo que soy, me he vuelto lo que me hicieron: mala, malasa, maluca, cuando tengo que serlo_!"-reflexiona

A la familia le cabe el modelaje, y ella entonces tiene como meta ser la mejor, no importa cuántas vidas ajenas tenga que arruinar, no importa a cuantas personas que la amen tenga que traicionar, ni con cuantos productores haya que acostarse.

Pero la marca con la que tiene un contrato, quiere dos Nightrays, y no uno. Asustada por las palabras del fantasma de Jack V.; por la repentina desaparición de Alice, e incapaz de resolver sus problemas, sale a vagar por la ciudad.

Y frente a la fuente Saint-Michel se encuentra cara a cara con un prófugo de la ley, extrañamente pelirrojo.

Pero es justo lo que necesita en ese momento para salvar su cuello y su carrera: UN NIGHTRAY.

 _-"Vincent! Querido hermano! Que estás haciendo aquí sangre de mi sangre?!"_

Cosme le explica a su hermana que esta de luna de miel con su mujer, Ruido, pero que se separo de ella mientras paseaban porque siente un gran vacío existencial que es incapaz de llenar con comida alcohol y sexo.

 _-"Es una sensación extraña...que jamás había sentido antes! Un agujero en el corazón, un hueco en el alma! Tú, Vanessa, entiendes lo que me sucede? Puedes ayudarme? Si no logro aplacar estos sentimientos que tengo dentro de mí, estoy seguro que soy capaz de acabar con mi vida en este mismo instante! Oh cuánto dolor! Oh cuanto tormento! Oh cuanta desdicha! "_

 _-"Querido hermano, sangre de mi sangre, tengo lo que se necesita para calmar tu alma herida!"_

 _-"¿QUÉ ES? DILO! DILO!"_

 _-"Se trata de..."_

 _-"DILO! YA NO ME ATORMENTES!"_

Vanessa, astutamente, le dice que lo que le está haciendo falta es dedicarse a la pasión de su vida: el modelaje. Y le propone acompañarla. Cosme, por supuesto, emocionado con la idea de dejar de sentirse así, acepta el trato...

-" _ESTE ES EL MUNDO AL QUE YO PERTENEZCO, Y NADA NI NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR... ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!"-_ concluye Cosme, confundido

...


	19. Capitulo 18: La Antorcha Encendida

**Capitulo 18: La Antorcha Encendida**

Cuando Break recupera la conciencia, lo primero que hace es rastrear la llamada de su hijo. Y da con el paradero. O el supuesto paradero.

 _-"Echo, Reim: Tengo algo que pedirles y algo que confesar."_

Break se arma de valor, confiesa sus faltas:

 _-"Existe una llamada, Echo! Una llamada de tu marido, dirigida a mí!.. En la que manifiesta su deseo de que lo ayude a rastrear a Vincent Nightray !"_

 _-"Una llamada de Oz? Él está bien? Mi hombre está bien? Donde esta?"_

 _\- "Arreglamos un encuentro, no te lo dije porque necesitaba el dinero de este trabajo, para recuperar a mi hijo, y tenía que presentarme solo en la cita, supuse que lo arruinarías si te contaba…Tenia una pista, la tenía en mis manos! Pero me desmalle, y nadie acudió al encuentro….ahora no responde mis llamadas, creo que no tiene cobertura, él ya no está en el país"_

 _-"Entonces... él está en manos de Ruido! Y ella esta utilizándolo para recuperara a Vincent Nightray! La tuve frente a mí! La torturé y la creí inocente pero logro engatusarme! Como me ocultaste algo como eso Break?!"_

Para poder recuperar a su hijo, Break necesita dinero, y ahora se siente mal por haberles ocultado a Reim y a Echo la información de Oz para beneficiarse.

 _-"Porque no acudiste al encuentro, temías que fuera una trampa?_

 _-"No Reim, recibí una llamada de mi propio hijo, y perdí el conocimiento, no pude concretar la cita!"_

 _-"¿Qué quieren los secuestradores de tu hijo? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto? ¿Tierras? ¿Fama? "_

 _-"No pude escucharlos! Me desmallé! Y perdí la oportunidad de salvar a mi hijo, de encontrara a Oz, y de conseguir dinero con este trabajo para su rescate!"_

 _-"Olvídate del dinero, Break! Somos colegas en esto! El amor mueve al mundo, no el dinero! Yo soy tu amigo, a pesar de que alguna vez te traicioné, piensas que no te daría lo necesario para salvar a tu hijo?"_

 _-"Reim…"_

 _-"Dónde está el niño, Break? Cuanto tiempo tenemos para recuperarlo?"_

 _-"Echo…"_

 _-"Oz está vivo, Ruido no va a matarlo si lo necesita para llevar a cabo sus planes. Alguien mueve los hilos en este cuento, Xerces Break, todos los puntos se conectan. Las desapariciones de nuestros seres queridos…no son una casualidad. Creo que se quién está detrás de todo esto…y además de recuperar a mi hombre, tengo pensado acorralarlo."_

 _-"Gracias a ambos! Rastree la llamada. El niño está: en París"_

Y los tres llenos de determinación protagónica, deciden ir a Paris a encontrar al niño.

 _-"Tranquilo Break Junior! Espera por papi!"_

…

Días atrás Oz, Ada y Gil se habían encontrado con Yura.

 _-"Caballeros, señorita, vengo en reemplazo de Xerces Break, el no puede venir porque tiene un problema de flatulencias y me envió en su lugar. Soy su jefe, el señor Yura, para servirles."_

 _-"Encantado señor"-_ saluda Oz

 _-"El gusto es mío! Créanme no puedo dejar de mirar esos rostros tan hermosos de ustedes dos, me recuerdan...a un viejo amor"-_ suspira el hombre.

Yura, el hombre con más contactos en todo el mundo. El supuesto amante de Jack V. Y tío de Echo y Ruido. El supuesto jefe de Xerces Break. Quien no se había presentado a su encuentro, y lo "había enviado a él en su lugar"

 _-"Jefe, mi nombre es Oz, trabaje junto a Echo en la sucursal de Rusia, conoce el caso del presidente?"_

 _-"Inolvidable hazaña de usted y su mujer."_

 _-"Ella me abandono...y sospechamos que está detrás de la desaparición de Vincent Nightray"_

 _-"Doña Echo en realidad tenía otra personalidad"-_ sigue Ada _-"todo lo que sabíamos sobre ella era solo una fachada... Desde mis tiempos de colegiala sabía que había algo raro con esa mujer, pero solo ahora pude notar el parecido: ella en realidad es Ruido, la dama que quiere a mi hombre a toda costa"_

 _-"Eres una jovencita muy lista! Descubriste todo esto tu sola?"-_ suspira Yura _-"cada vez me recuerdas más a ese viejo amor mío, a él también le gustaba meter sus narices en los asuntos privados de los demás, era todo un entrometido! Recurrió a mi ayuda en el pasado, y gracias a mi intervención descubrió cosas...pero tal vez si no le hubiese ayudado a encontrar la verdad no se hubiera apartado de mí, aún así tengo pensado recuperarlo!"_

 _-"Como sea, estábamos hablando de Echo/Ruido y de Vincent Nightray!"-_ explica Oz

 _-"Oh! Cuanto lo lamento! Siempre termino hablando de nosotros. Pero esta historia demuestra que soy bueno en lo que hago. Nunca he fracasado en un caso."_

Yura escucha todo lo que Ada dice acerca de Cosme Fulanito. Y lo que Oz dice de la misteriosa mujer Ruido/Echo. Y amablemente acepta brindar su ayuda.

A cambio de un trabajito…porque Yura no trabaja gratis.

Ada acepta el trato. Y recibe al instante el paradero de Cosme: Paris.

Por fin Ada tiene la pista que necesita. Ellos están luchando solos contra un gigante. Las garras de la ambición son difíciles de vencer y la telaraña urbana de Yura logrará envolverlos.

Quizás el odio gane esta vez la batalla final? O tal vez el amor de nuestros protagonistas pueda más que el rencor y la ambición de unos pocos?

…

Al despertar de su desmallo unos días después, Elliot se ve obligado a aceptar la ayuda de Oswald. Primero porque le conviene. Segundo, porque ya no puede quejarse de nada si su hermana drogaba a Leo frente a sus propias narices.

 _-"Se que el honor de tu familia es muy importante para ti, pero a veces debemos olvidar la lealtad si queremos darle paso a la felicidad, Elliot_ "-es el sabio consejo de Lacie, una suegra ejemplar.

 _-"Y Alice, el amor es complicado, hija mía, solo se necesita que alguien te mire a los ojos y te haga caer en la trampa. Tienes que ser fuerte, por tus hermanos!"-_ es el sabio consejo de Lacie, una madre ejemplar.

- _"Y Voluntad, debes aprender a hacerte cargo de tus propios derroches, queridita, no puedes resolver todo con dinero...agradece que tienes lo más sagrado en esta vida: EL AMOR DE ALGUIEN! Van a salir de esto juntos! No dejes que te oculte cosas, ni trate de resolverlo por su cuenta...necesitas demostrarle que puede confiar en ti!"_ -concluye Lacie, una consejera como pocas quedan.

 _-"Oswald. Si Jack Vesallius está en esto junto a Charlotte, créeme hermano que la presa eres tú y Leo es solo la carnada. Procura tener cuidado y salvar nuestra familia rota en mi lugar. Esta vez te toca a ti, Oswald, pues mi estado exige reposo. Lo dejo en tus manos."_ -ruega Lacie, una hermana sin igual.

Lacie tiene que hacer reposo por el embarazo, así que los despide y les desea lo mejor, le encanta cuando toda la familia está unida, y trabajan juntos! Y Alice les dice a todos que confíen en ella, que junto a Voluntad, se ocupara de ponerle los puntos a Vanessa en cuanto la encuentre. Y por supuesto que sabe dónde encontrarla.

Pero antes de eso, Alice y Voluntad tienen más de un asunto entre manos. Todavía nadie lo sabe. Pero pronto van a desenmascarar algo. Un asunto que involucra a mucha gente:

Ruido,

Yura,

Jack Vesallius

Chesire

Vanessa

Charlotte

Y quizá involucre a más…

...

Desde el hospital, Levi confirma a Lacie la culpabilidad de Lottie con una cinta de seguridad, en donde se la ve arrastrar al muchachito tirando de su chaleco de fuerza. Después roba una ambulancia y huye del establecimiento.

 _-"Según estas imágenes la culpable fue Charlotte...tras vernos en la camilla, fue directo a la habitación de tu hijo, cariño... Y en esta otra cámara se la ve en la cochera, escuchas ese sonido? Son los gritos de auxilio de tu hijo querida! Oh, no, no, esos son nuestros gritos de placer, me confundí de cinta."_

Entonces el teléfono de Levi suena. Al notar que es Charlotte, atiende.

 _-"Supongo que ya sabes que no me arrepentiré de nada. Dile a tu nueva amante que vuelvo a ser su peor enemiga! Y que mañana…mañana empieza mi venganza! Mi terrible venganza!"_

 _-"Lacie no tiene miedo."_

 _-"Estoy dispuesta a todo!"_

 _-"Ella también. Dispuesta defender a su familia y su hogar. Grábatelo bien."_

 _-"Pues será una lucha entre las dos a muerte!"_

 _-"Si tu lo dices…Pero empieza por no ser tan cobarde, no mandes a otras personas a decir lo que tú quieres decirle a Lacie, linda."_

 _-"Cállate Levi! Esa maldita Lacie Baskerville va a derramar lágrimas de sangre por su hijo…porque mañana…mañana empezaré con mi venganza!"_

Lacie llama inmediatamente a Oswald para pasarle esa información con todo y la patente de la ambulancia robada. Oswald por su parte, trata de recordar cosas sobre Lottie que pudieran ayudar y las comparte con Elliot, que por primera vez en lo que va de telenovela, se calla y escucha.

Se conocían desde jóvenes. Ella era millonaria, él aún no. Pero se conocían porque ella iba a la escuela con Lacie, y las niñas compartían el sueño de ser famosas. Lottie estaba secretamente enamorada del super modelo Vincent, quien nunca le correspondió. Anhelaba ser famosa algún día para poder conocerlo, esperaba ansiosamente una oportunidad de brillar en la academia Reinsworth. Cuando Lacie adquirió fama, las muchachas se distanciaron por un tiempo, y Oswald no volvió a saber de ella hasta que la desgracia calló sobre la familia de Charlotte...

Jack le había hablado de una mujer muy profesional que lo ayudaba en sus negocios que había estudiado dos semestres de finanzas en la San Marino. Y fue en la ostentosa boda de su hermana con el legítimo heredero de los Hoteles Vesallius que ellos se reencontraron. El y Lottie se habían casado por un compromiso arreglado por Sheryl, que quería que el hermano de la modelo tuviese una boda cuanto antes para que la academia salga en revistas.

Cuando la familia de Charlotte entro en decadencia, el jefe de familia caso a todos sus hijos para salvar su reputación y que no tuviesen que vivir marginalmente. La antes adinerada familia de Charlotte había caído en desgracia y perdido todo en un juicio que los hijos bastardos de su padre les habían hecho, haciendo que los legítimos se quedaran sin suficiente fortuna. Porque había demasiadas amantes, y demasiados bastardos...Hundidos en la pobreza pero tratando de aparentar un nivel que estaban lejos de tener la madre de Charlotte la entrena específicamente para cazar millonarios. Y para ese entonces con la exitosa carrera de Lacie, Oswald ya era todo un millonario.

Lottie odiaba a los bastardos. Porque habían destrozado a su familia y su buena vida de niña además, Lottie odiaba la moda. Odiaba a Lacie. Odiaba que Oswald trabajara en una academia para modelos. Odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con el ambiente...

Una vez, en la cama, ella le había dicho:

 _-"Si pudiera hacer algo para destruir la industria de la moda, lo haría. Destruiría a los Reinsworth,a los Nightray, y a esa hermana tuya que tanto aprecias. Haría lo que fuera por verlos a todos sufrir"_

Entonces, Oswald y Elliot se miraron.

 _-"Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Elliot?"_

 _-"Creo que sí, Oswald!"_

Existía una forma en que Lottie tuviese su venganza, destruyera todo lo que odiaba, y arruinara las vidas de todos los que detestaba al mismo tiempo?

Si: la semana de la moda de Paris.

Allí, Charlotte destruiría la industria de la moda, y a todos sus enemigos con ella. En un atentado que el mundo no olvidaría jamás, y que involucraría las vidas y la situación sentimental de todos nuestros protagonistas, y al mismo tiempo.

El último desfile con el que el evento cerraba, comenzaba en 4 horas. Tenían que apresurarse.

 _-"A esa perra desgraciada no le va a alcanzar esta vida para arrepentirse de lo que me acaba de hacer!"-_ gruñe Elliot.

...


	20. Capitulo 19: De Nuevo en Pie

**Capitulo 19: De Nuevo en Pie**

 _-"Qué aceptaste hacer para Yura, hermana?"_

 _-"Tenemos que entregar algo en París"_

 _-"Se trata de drogas?"_

 _-"Tienen que ser drogas!"_

 _-"No, creo que es un poco más peligroso..."_

El trabajito que Ada, Gil y Oz tuvieron que hacer para obtener el paradero de Vincent, era llevar con ellos en el viaje a Paris a un niño pequeño, que Ada, Gil y Oz reconocieron como el hijo de Sharon. Pero no dijeron nada, por las dudas no fuera conveniente... Pero ese cabello castaño y esos ojos rojos, esa elegancia al caminar y ese insoportable sarcasmo sumado a su gusto por la literatura barata solo podía significar una cosa: ese era el hijo de Sharon y Break.

 _-"Este niño es el joven Break Junior"-_ confesó Yura para sorpresa de Ada- _"Y su trabajo es protegerlo en el viaje más peligroso que un niño puede afrontar"_

Yura les dijo que alguien lo recogería en el aeropuerto, y lo llevaría junto a su madre, porque Break estaba con un trabajo peligroso, razón por la cual no se había presentado a la reunión, y razón por la cual él quería confiarle al niño a gente de confianza.

 _-"Que no era un problema de flatulencias?"_ -dudó Oz. Pero Gil lo pisoteó por debajo de la mesa.

Gil que mediante su relación con Reim se había enterado que Sharon y Break estaban teniendo problemas en su matrimonio, al igual que ellos, sospecho del asunto, pero tampoco dijo nada, por las mismas razones que Ada.

Porque su prioridad era encontrar a Cosme Fulanito. Una vez en Paris, verían que hacer.

Sin saberlo, ellos quedaron atrapados en un mundo de traiciones, muerte y ambición, al que enfrentarán con valentía. Oz, Gil y Ada lucharán denodadamente para desenmascarar el mal. Aun a costa del amor y la pasión que los unía a sus parejas. Aun a costa de sus propias vidas…

 _-"Este va a ser un viaje largo... si tenemos suerte... el último."-_ se entusiasma Gil

 _-"Je! Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre terminamos viajando otra vez_."-se burla Oz

 _-"Algún día tendremos que parar, no? No podemos buscar a Vincent para siempre."_

 _-"Ojalá y tengas razón!"-_ suspira Ada con el niño en sus brazos.

Pero cuidar a Break junior es más difícil de lo que uno creería. Heredó de su padre el gusto por las golosinas, y de su madre el gusto por el buen vestir. Y Gil tiene su primer experiencia como niñero mientras Oz y Ada concretan los trámites para viajar a París.

 _-"Tío Gil: quiero una paletita, y que sea grande. Además necesito una nuevo bolso para ir a París, uno que convine con mis zapatos italianos"_

 _-"Break Junior, si te portas bien te compraré todo lo que quieras en París!"_

 _-"Quieres que me suba al avión...vestido de esta forma!? No es suficientemente Chic?! Y espero que sepas que no pienso esperar a París por una paleta, tío!"_

 _..._

Mientras tanto Alice y Voluntad regresaron al puente en el Sena porque tenían un asunto que arreglar con un Gato.

Por su puesto, al ver a Voluntad, el gato salto a sus brazos desesperado, diciéndole que la había extrañado y que porque había desaparecido abandonándolo bajo el puente, con todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

Y Voluntad, dijo que no tenía que ocultarle más nada, que le dijera en que trabajaba, y que quería toda la verdad...

 _-"Es hora de que dejes de cargar todo por ti mismo..Soy una mujer adulta, y cuando acepté ser tu esposa, acepté la mitad de la carga Chesire...así que vas a hablar y decirme todo...no ocultes nada, DEJA DE SOBRE-PROTEGERME!"_

Y Chesire hablo...Y Alice escucho...Y Voluntad lloró...Y todo fue una confusión...Y, esta vez, nadie se desmallo. Por increíble que suene!

Resulta que cuando Chesire y Voluntad heredaron fortuna de Lacie y se casaron a toda pilcha, se volvieron nuevos ricos, y no sabiendo administrar el dinero, derrocharon y derrocharon en casinos y viajes a Dubai, hasta terminar más pobres que al principio, viviendo bajo un puente en el Sena.

Fue entonces cuando Chesire conoció a ese hombre. Un hombre pelirrojo de ojos saltones y una voz muy seductora, que le dijo que podría ayudarlo a sobrevivir si hacia unos trabajitos para él. Trabajitos ilegales para gente rica que pagaba muy bien.

Y es sabido que Chesire haría cualquier cosa por ver a Voluntad feliz. Accediendo trabajar para ese hombre, consiguiendo drogas, haciendo fotos para aquella mujer, incluso secuestrando niños, empujando mujeres por las escaleras, o vendiendo información.

- _"Primero le dije que se comprara un bosque y se pierda en él! Pero al ver el semblante de mi esposa al volver a vivir en la pobreza, accedí a trabajar para éste hombre...Me hizo hacer cosas muy obscenas, como posar desnudo entre las sábanas. Y también cosas malvadas como empujar a una dama por las escaleras y hasta robar un niño. Al parecer trabaja para mucha gente rica, y manipula a imbéciles como yo que harían cualquier cosa por amor...o por venganza"_

Alice le pregunto a Chesire si una mujer de nombre "Vanessa" también trabajaba para ese hombre. Chesire, asintió.

 _-"Esa perra, sí, ella me decía como posar en las fotos. También tuve que alcanzarle unas drogas muy potentes..."_

Una vez corroborado el asunto, Alice pidió que la acompañen al último desfile de la Semana de la moda en Paris, esa mujer era su amante, admitió, y había tratado de matar a su medio hermano fruto del incesto en más de una ocasión. Ahora estaba desaparecido, y seguro ella estaba detrás de todo aquello. Tenían que ayudarla a detenerla.

 _-"Y hay que hacerlo rápido Alice! No hay tiempo que perder! Algo malo, algo muy malo está ocurriéndole a nuestro hermano! Tengo otro presentimiento!"_

 _-"A quién le importa ese autista? Debería encontrar un bosque para perderse en él!"-_ movía la cola el gato, que no soporta dos cosas en la vida: ser el centro de atención y a los que le andan rondando a su chica. Y ese autista con quien su esposa comparte una conexión incomprensible es el primero en su lista de atrevidos.

 _-"Te dije miles de veces que se trata de mi familia! Deja esos celos!"_

 _-"Lo que tu digas queridita"-_ ronroneo el gato refregándose contra su pierna

Antes de partir Alice se arma de valor y consulta con Chesire, si sabía algo de Jack Vesallius, y la respuesta del Gato la deja atónita.

Su padre, efectivamente seguía con vida. Lacie tenía razón. El suicidio había sido una coartada. Estaba vivo, y ansioso por vengarse. Había algo que pudiese hacer por él como su única hija legítima?! O Jack estaba podrido por dentro, presa de sus deseos de venganza, con el alma negra contaminada por la manipulación de ese amante suyo: Yura?

Alice no puede estar segura, pero los espectadores ya sabemos que sí: Jack está colaborando con ese tal Yura, para llevar a cabo un plan que le daría su venganza contra las infidelidades de Lacie. Un plan que consistía en destruir a su hijo fruto del incesto, a la moda que tanto amaba, al hermano con el que se había encamado. Él no era ningún fantasma, estaba más vivo que nunca!...había fingido suicidarse para desde las sombras planear su venganza...y para ello colaboraba con el plan de Lottie.

 _-"Pero Alice..Cómo vamos a entrar al evento sin una entrada?"_

 _-"No tenemos dinero! Y además están agotadas!"_

 _-"LA BELLEZA ES UN DON QUE HAY QUE SABER APROVECHAR!"-_ entonces Chesire Alice y Voluntad se ponen la mejor ropa que Alice ha diseñado en años, listos para seducir a la gente de seguridad con sus encantos...

...

Pero muy lejos en Latinoamerica, Rufus cuida a Sharon en el hospital cuando es sorprendido por una visita de Sheryl.

 _-"¿Vienes a visitar a tu nieta?"_

 _-"Tengo un plan Rufus, un plan para que la malagradecida de esta niña me devuelva todo lo que le he dado"_

 _-"¿Un plan?"_

 _-"¿Eres tan simple que solo sabes repetir lo que digo? Verás: Verenice tiene a Fredd un hijo muy prometedor que heredará el negocio de su padre con las aves exóticas que tanto me gusta coleccionar. Si todo sale bien y Sharon despierta tengo pensado casarla con ese hombre"_

 _-"Pero...es mucho mayor que ella!"_

 _-"Sharon estará muy triste cuando sepa del destino de su esposo y su hijo, y para sanar su corazón este matrimonio con un hombre maduro será el remedio perfecto para la joven viuda!"_

 _-"¿El cochero morirá?"_

 _-"Si Rufus. Y el bastardo también lo hará! Mi contacto se asegurará de que esa rencorosa mujer lo mate en un evento que nadie olvidará y cuya veracidad Sharon nunca dudará!"_

 _-"El niño? Pero, pero...Es tu bisnieto!"_

 _-"Jamás admitiré al hijo del cochero como parte de mi descendencia Rufus...ese bastardo, bastardo, BASTARDO CON SANGRE DE COCHERO! Sharon me dará el nieto que merezco, engendrará un hijo de Fredd Nightray!"_

 _-"Nunca la convencerás de algo como eso!"_

 _-"No pienso convencerla...voy a inseminarla!"_

 _-"¿¡Tienes autoridad moral para eso!?"_

 _-"A mí no me interesa la autoridad moral...solo la autoridad económica Rufus, esa es mi única ley en esta vida!"_

 _-"NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ"_

 _-"TÚ?.. Permitirme o no permitirme algo a MI? Quién te crees que eres Rufus, yo soy tu dueña, tu no eres más que una insignificante basura condenada a arrastrar mi silla de ruedas por siempre! Yo soy la dueña, y la reina de la manada...y al que no le gusta puede irse A LLORAR AL PANTEÓN!"_

 _..._


	21. Capitulo 20: Misión SOS

**Capitulo 20: Misión S.O.S.**

Casi toda telenovela que se respete debe tener a un niño infante menor de edad en el elenco que usualmente es víctima de todas las desgracias dirigidas a su parentela. En el caso de esta novela, ese niño es Break Junior. Depositario de los rencores de su abuela para con Break el ciego-cochero-espía causante de su caída en la ruina, este niño sera parte crucial en los planes de venganza de más de una persona.

Usualmente el niño tiene todavía más optimismo por la vida que los protagonistas adultos, e incluso puede llegar a contagiar ese entusiasmo por la vida a todos los que lo rodean. Ada, Gil, y Oz pasan bonitos momentos jugando con el niño durante el viaje a París. Pero también pasan horribles momentos cuando el mocoso pregunta por mamá y papá. E incómodos momentos cuando el infante pregunta de dónde vienen los bebés.

 _-"Cuando las mamás y los papás se quieren mucho"_ -empieza Oz

 _-"O cuando los papás y otros papás se quieren mucho"_ -corrige Gilbert sintiéndose discriminado en su condición de homosexual.

 _-"Incluso cuando las mamas y otras mamás se quieren mucho..."_

 _-"Una cigüeña te deja en la puerta de la casa"_ -los saca del paso Ada

 _-"¿Y de dónde saca los bebés esa cigüeña?"_

De más está decir que fue un viaje largo e incómodo que no le aclaró las dudas al joven Break Jr.

Cuando Ada descendió del avión, se llevo una sorpresa al verse cara a cara con Ruido/Echo, pidiéndole el niño.

 _-"Bien hecho señora. Yura cumple sus promesas. Ahora entregue al niño y se larga"_

Ruido no la reconoció por qué Ada estaba de incógnito, con anteojos de sol, y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

 _-"No quiero ir con ella, quiero a mamá, tía Ada"_

 _-"Es Adelia, mocoso"_

 _-"Señorita tenemos un trato con Yura, ese niño tiene que dármelo ahora"_

 _-"Cómo sé que usted es quien dice ser?...identifíquese!"_

 _-"Dame a ese niño maldita gata salvaje!"_

Ella se negó a dárselo mientras Oz y Gil, espiaban desde lejos confundidos.

Ruido insistió, lo que atrajo la atención de la policía, quienes enseguida intervinieron, y Ada escapo con el niño y con Gil.

Oz no fue con ellos. Su trabajo seria perseguir a Ruido/Echo y descubrir que secretos ocultaba la que había sido su esposa.

Porque a pesar de ser un chico bueno, noble, honesto e integro demasiado bueno para este mundo, Oz puede hacerse cargo de sus asuntos, y enfrentar la realidad...Y tras colocarse un atuendo que lo deja irreconocible, sale a perseguirla.

Los espectadores se preguntarán porque Ruido está involucrada en el secuestro de Break Junior. Resulta que a ella se le había perdido Vincent. Con lo duro que había trabajado la usurpadora para encontrarlo y hacerlo suyo! Sola de nuevo, sin su hombre, sin su macho, sin su semental!

 _-"La traición finalmente le cierra el camino a la lealtad, y empiezas a sentir realmente lo que es la soledad"_

Así que, sin más recursos a la mano, acudió al hombre con más contactos alrededor del mundo: Yura, el la había ayudado antes. El le había failitado el infalible plan para secuestrarlo la primera vez. Seguro la ayudaría de nuevo. Y claro que Yura lo hizo. Pero esta vez no fue gratis.

La sensual voz al teléfono le dijo que le daría el paradero de Cosme, a cambio de un trabajito: hacerle un llamado a Xerces Break con una grabación de la voz de su hijo, recibir a ese niño en el aeropuerto, y llevarlo al último desfile de la semana de la moda de Paris.

Pero Ruido había fracasado en los últimos puntos, y no podía presentarse así ante Yura pretendiendo que le de la información necesaria. Que puede hacer ahora? Al final, después de mucho pensar, decidió que lo mejor sería ir al desfile de todas formas. Porque si se encontraba a Yura,que sin duda estaría allí para ver su gran obra terminada, seguro podía espiarlo y así conseguir información de Vincent.

Oz convencido de que Ruido es Echo, sigilosamente la seguía a unos metros de distancia, con su propio equipo para pasar desapercibido: un sombrero de copa, monóculo y un frondoso bigote...comprados en su viaje a Londres.

Ninguno de los dos sabían lo cerca que estaban de su objetivo común: Cosme Fulanito.

…

 _-"Todo el mundo cae, pero solo los fuertes logramos ponernos de pié. Sólo queda la esperanza. Esperaré hasta que salga el Sol. Todavía no estoy vengado!"_

Susurra para sí mismo un hombre elegante y chic sentado en primera fila, con el desfile a punto de comenzar. Allí, Jack disfrutaría ver caer el mundo de la moda, "el mundo que Lacie tanto había amado, por fin destruido". Y él, "por fin vengado".

Jack es de lo más diabólico, pero viste muy chic queridos televidentes, promocionando a las marcas que auspician la producción de esta telenovela.

Pero lo que Jack no esperaba era ver justamente en ese lugar a su querida hija legítima Alice! Que hacía ella apareciéndose en el evento? Como era eso posible!?

Si mis queridos televidentes, como Lacie sospechaba Jack estña detrás de todo este asunto. Él había hecho que Yura hiciese todo lo necesario para dejar la marca de la única hija que ama fuera del evento, gracias a sus contactos con Vanessa. Entonces qué hacía allí ahora? Jack no podía permitir que su hija fuera parte de esto. Como padre Jack es incapaz de faltarle a la niña de sus ojos.

Mientras se hacía pasar por muerto para elaborar su venganza, había pasado sus días al lado de ese misterioso hombre con contactos: Isla Yura. Y colaborado con la venganza de Lottie de la que se vería beneficiado, gracias los contactos de este hombre.

Pero Jack, siempre había seguido a su hija en secreto, siendo testigo de su felicidad y de su tristeza, y procurando mantenerla alejada del peligro. Una vez por culpa de unos espejos, casi es descubierto. Así que había decidido alejarse un poco últimamente. Pero esos pocos días de alejamiento habían bastado para que su plan para protegerla fallara!?

Era parte del trato que Alice estuviera ilesa. Y había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra: consiguiendo los contactos indicados para que Vanessa Nightray la traicione con otras marcas, dejándola fuera del evento. Incluso se había presentado frente a la joven modelo, para amenazarla si no cumplía. Y ella, después de desmallarse al creer ver a un fantasma, le había asegurado que Alice estaba completamente fuera del evento. Le había dado su palabra.

Entonces Isla Yura lo había traicionado? Porque?!Siempre había sido de confianza! Solo bastaba mirarlo y fingir una pasión que estaba lejos de sentir para que ese hombre se derritiera en sus brazos y estuviera a su merced. Jack siempre supo ser encantador cuando tenía que serlo, para así poder conseguir lo que quería…y ahora lo único que quiere es concretar su venganza.

 _-"Las mentiras más crueles son dichas con la mirada"-_ concluye Jack V. _-"Yura tiene más máscaras de las que jamás imaginé que una persona podía llegar a tener"_

 _..._


	22. Capitulo 21:Sin Pecado Concebido

**Capitulo 21: Sin Pecado Concebido**

Mientras Tanto, en el sótano del lugar, Lottie torturaba a su rehén con múltiples planes de villana. Con su chaleco de fuerza intacto y atado a una silla, Leo se retuerce de miedo ante su captora.

 _-"¿Dónde estamos?¿Porque me trajo aquí?"_

-"" _Nunca te vayas a dormir enojada... Quédate despierta y planea tu venganza", fue el único consejo útil que mi deplorable madre me dejo, sabes?_ Y yo _me voy a vengar! …aunque sea lo último que haga! Así que mejor: Prepárate bastardo!"_

 _-"No por favor! No me haga daño!"_

Primero, Lottie opto por la tortura psicológica, preguntándole por los chocolates de San Valentin, que obviamente nunca había recibido. E indagando los detalles de la relación con su novio, riéndose ante sus deprimentes respuestas.

\- _"El contacto_ físico _es muy importante en una relación amorosa porque si no es como si solo tuvieras a un buen amigo...Pobrecito niño prodigio rechazado y abandonado! Pero quien podría querer a un engendro como tú? Hijo del peor de los pecados! Lo menos que puedes esperar es que escondan una relación contigo, cualquier familia decente te despreciaría! Levi tenía razón: es tan divertido reírse de ti que nunca parece suficiente!"_

 _-"El peor de los pecados!?Tengo que pagar por los pecados de otros? De verdad cree que lo que hicieron mis padres es el peor de los pecados?"_

 _-"El peor de los pecados es haberme engañado a MI! Y CON ESA DESPRECIABLE MUJER! Tu existencia es un constante recordatorio de mis desgracias!"_

Dicho esto, lo torturo tirándole encima dos tarántulas bien negras, mientras se reía a carcajadas del sufrimiento del pobre hijo de Lacie.

 _-"Es una lástima que un pobre, huérfano y desequilibrado como tu...nunca va a llegar a conocer lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre por amor"_

Y finalmente, lo torturo pellizcándolo con sus uñas postizas, mientras le recordaba que un niño trastornado, marginal y fruto del incesto como él, nunca seria amado por nadie.

 _-"No! No me pellizque! Aaaaaay! Me dueeeeele_ "-se lamenta la víctima

-" _Mira, esto es para ti, ya que tu novio nunca te hace regalos... Este espejo es para que veas que eres igual de hermoso que tu tía Lottie!"_

Pero Leo solo podía ver su propio rostro desfigurado a pellizcos.

 _-"Señorita, dígame ¿qué le he hecho yo para que usted me haga todo esto?"_

 _-"Que que me has hecho...déjame pensar, a ver... ah! Ya recordé: naciste! Eres el hijo de esa mujer! Y con nada más y nada menos que MI esposo! Cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo!?...solo ver tu rostro me lleno de ira, porque me recuerdas demasiado a Lacie, o tal vez me recuerdas mas a Oswald...tienes los rasgos de ambos"_

 _-"Son los mismos rasgos, ellos son hermanos señorita. Y dígame no sabe contar? No sabe qué edad tengo? Fui concebido muchos años antes de que usted y mi padre se casaran, usted no fue engañada por él, así que cual es mi pecado?"_

 _-"Oh, así que eres un niño prodigio quedado que se cree la gran cosa! No entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras?... Que si yo no sé contar? Claro que se contar! Puedo contar las tarántulas que tengo en este frasquito para proceder con tu humillación! Pero ya que preguntas, te secuestre como parte de un plan de venganza que cuidadosamente elabore!"_

 _-"No cree que ya fue suficiente humillación? A mis padres jamás les importé, así que no creo que su plan de venganza funcione! A un bastardo como yo, que nunca ha sido amado por nadie, no vendrán a recatarlo, ni le pagarán nada para recuperarme."_

 _-"No juegues a la víctima y no te hagas el listo con migo! Tú no entiendes lo que es una vida llena de sufrimiento como la mía. No sabes lo que es que tu propia familia te traicione. O que el hombre que amas te cambie por tu más odiada rival"_

 _-"Creo que sé exactamente lo que se siente señorita, tenga compasión de mí. Usted y yo somos iguales!"_

 _-"Iguales tú y yo? No me hagas reír! Somos muy diferentes, porque mientras tú te escondes a llorar en un rincón yo tomo las riendas de mi vida y les hago pagar a todos aquellos que me hicieron daño de una forma 10 veces peor. Para que nadie olvide el rencor de la señorita Charlotte de Baskerville. Prepárate bastardo, tu humillación apenas comienza, tengo preparado un estupendo papel para ti dentro de mi obra! Te gusta el teatro verdad? Secuestrarte fue bastante fácil, pero lo que tengo planeado me dará mayor dificultad."_

 _-"¿Que más va a hacerme?"_

 _-"Te crees tan importante! No eres la única pieza clave de mi plan, esto apenas empieza. Si extrañas a tu familia, déjame decirte que te reencontraras con ellos muy pronto..."_

 _-"Yo odio a mi familia, casi tanto como usted. Déjeme en libertad, ya no quiero sufrir, o al menos tenga la misericordia de matarme!"_

 _-"Ohh cariño, ten por seguro que morirás, al fin y al cabo: todos morirán!"-_ exclamo Lottie dando una voltereta mientras iba a buscar más tarántulas bien negras.

Y mientras Leo lloraba y las tarántulas lo picaban, ella le contaba los detalles del plan que iba a llevar a cabo, como buena villana de telenovela que resulto ser.

 _-"Jamás pensé que un día tendríamos que llegar a esto Oswald. Pero ustedes se los buscaron... Te contare mi plan querido niño, para que puedas reconocer en mí un poquito de genialidad. ..Pero prepárate bastardo. Morirás solo y achicharrado. Tú maldito muerto de hambre piojoso!"_

Había hecho que secuestraran al heredero de los Reinsworth para matarlo en el evento.

Había movido los hilos para que Vanessa y Vincent estuvieran desfilando allí sin sospechar nada.

Se había encargado de secuestrarlo a él, el bastardo hijo de Lacie, fruto del incesto.

Y estaba segura de que Oswald en sus intentos de rescatarlos, perecería también.

Además de esas niñas odiosas con el mismo rostro de la Lacie que tanto odiaba.

Todos sus enemigos morirían allí. Y el mundo de la moda, con todos sus referentes, se hundiría con ellos.

Leo, habiendo perdido las esperanzas, temblaba rodeado de tarántulas y solo podía pensar en que cruel muerte le esperaba.

Lottie, por su parte, se deleitaba pensando que el sufrimiento de Lacie seria inconmensurable, y una vez efectuada la masacre, regresaría al hospital a terminar el trabajito, llevándose por fin la vida de su más odiada rival.

Porque si, la verdad, es que Lottie había querido ser modelo cuando era niña.

Y la academia Reinsworth la había rechazado, habiendo aceptado en su lugar a su amiga de infancia: la marginal Lacie, quien la acompañaba a su audición.

Había crecido con un gran odio por Lacie , por los Reinsworth que la rechazaban, y por los Nightray que se burlaban de ella constantemente.

Y para colmo de males, sus padres la obligan a casarse con el hermano de su enemiga. De quien se enamoro, solo paras ser drogada, engañada y abandonada. Y ahora la historia se repetía con Levi.

Pero esta era la última vez que Lacie se burlaba de ella.

 _-"La venganza es dulce, cuando la herida es amarga...y tu bastardo, vas derechito a tu muerte, y ya nadie te puede salvar...NADIE TE SALVARA!"_

La silueta de un hombre, apareció a contraluz en la puerta del sótano. Preguntándole a Lottie si podía ingresar.

 _-"Adelante, Jack."_

 _-"Jack Vesallius? Pero TÚ...estas...muerto!"_

 _-"Regresé de entre los muertos para vengarme de tus padres. Con la ayuda de Yura y Charlotte, claro. Siempre hemos sido socios."_

 _-"¿Quién es ese Yura?"_

 _-"Nadie sabe quién es Yura, es un hombre con muchas máscaras. Él podría ser cualquiera, y está detrás de todas las coincidencias. Pero parece que también podría...traicionarnos."_

 _-"Traicionarnos? De que hablas Jack?"_

 _-"Mi hija Alice esta en el recinto...espero que tú no tengas nada que ver en ésto..."_

 _-"Yo? Ya te dije que podíamos dejar a la niña de tus ojos fuera de ésto"_

 _-"Eso espero, Lottie...porque si llegaras a traicionarme, debes saber que soy capaz de cualquier cosa...recuerda que no tendré paz hasta que esté por fin vengado!"_

 _-"Yo no tuve nada que ver...habla con Yura, ese asunto esta fuera de mi alcance."_

 _-"Lo haré...y por cierto, hay un hombre que quiere tu permiso para jugar con el bastardo... puede pasar? está muy insistente con el asunto..."_

 _-"Claro! Escuchaste querido? Tienes visitas! Un viejo colega de la música quiere venir a saludarte. Últimamente he diseñado un traje precioso para ti, y mi amigo está muy ansioso por ayudarte a vestirte"_

 _-"Estás escuchando bastardo hijo de Oswald!?"_

Pero el bastardo, no los escuchó. Se había desmallado.


	23. Capitulo 22:Juego de la Vida

**Capitulo 22: Juego de la Vida**

La luna brilla en lo alto del cielo. La música del evento ya empieza a escucharse, el previo está lleno de ansiosos espectadores. Los camerinos llenos de modelos, Y las cámaras empiezan a transmitir el evento internacionalmente. En ese instante, Yura se alejaba por la calle, sabiendo que su obra maestra estaba casi terminada. Cuando en medio del estacionamiento, se encuentra con una sorpresa: Break, Reim y Echo estaban en su camino.

 _-"Valla, valla…como supiste la verdad, Break el ciego?"_

 _-"Intuición de detective…En nuestro negocio, la sospecha es la Única Verdad, no maestro?"_

Break exigió a su ex jefe de detectives, el que lo saco de la calle, el que le enseño todo lo que sabía del oficio, que le diga el paradero de su hijo.

A lo que Yura respondió que alguna de esas dos mujeres debería tenerlo con ellas en el desfile que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _-"Yo mesclé las cartas, ahora está en manos de los que van a jugar"_

Echo le pregunto porque hacia todo eso. Yura contesto que seguramente no lo entenderían. La rusa insistió clavándole su mirada fría. Y Yura confesó.

Se debía a la gente rica. Había algo que quería demostrarle a esa gente. Toda esa gente rica que siempre investigaba en su trabajo desde que era muy joven creía con seguridad que "el dinero mueve al mundo".

Pero Yura había descubierto que no. Según él, lo que mueve al mundo son "los contactos". Y estaba a punto de demostrarlo.

Disfrutaba hacerlo, simplemente se regocijaba haciéndolo.

Entonces Reim le contesto, que según él, lo que mueve al mundo, sea uno rico o pobre, era "el amor".

 _-"El amor?"_

 _-"Si, el amor! Es la cosa más bella y preciosa de este mundo!"_

Ellos estaban ahí para recuperar a las personas que amaban. Yura rió divertido.

 _-"Es una teoría muy tonta a comparación de la mía"_

 _-"Me temo que usted, tío, no vivirá para averiguarlo"_

Break pregunto si quería decir unas últimas palabras. Ante su negativa, Break disparo.

Yura había muerto, sin ver su obra terminada. Susurrando el nombre de su amado Jack Vesallius su cuerpo inerte cae al suelo.

Pero si nuestros héroes no se apresuraban, sería muy tarde para sus seres queridos, y para los espectadores inocentes involucrados, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

 _-"Andando."_ -ordeno Break pateando el cadáver de su enemigo.- _"Hay que detener esta locura y rescatar a mi hijo"_

Echo y Reim se separaron de él. Todavía tenían cosas que hacer. Esa prometía ser una noche larga. Y con la luna como testigo, Echo y Reim se juraron el uno al otro que llevarían a cabo el plan de Break y salvarían a sus seres amados. Costara lo que costara.

…

Entonces tenemos a todos los personajes que por una razón o por otra están en el desfile. Excepto Lacie y Levi que están haciendo reposo en el hospital. y Rufus y Sheryl que están en cuidando a Sharon en el hospital...

Vale la pena aclarar que son hospitales distintos queridos televidentes, pero como los decorados son los mismos y solo cambiamos el florero y el color de las cortinas muchos pueden creer que es el mismo hospital. Pero la producción tenía que elegir si gastar el presupuesto en hospitales o hacer una semana de la moda de París como la gente. Y elegimos lo segundo. Sepan disculpar.

Algunos de nuestros protagonistas ya están más o menos al tanto de lo que está por suceder: Lottie, Jack, Leo, Oswald, Elliot, Alice, Voluntad, Break, Echo y Reim.

Otros por el contrario, están ahí sin tener mucha idea de lo que se viene: Ada, Oz, Gil, Vanessa, Vincent, e incluso Ruido.

Y también esta Chesire.

El no ha confesado a Alice toda la verdad.

El está a punto de traicionarla.

Como parte de su trato con Lottie y Yura, para que Voluntad quede fuere de su venganza, y nunca, nunca le tocaran un pelo.

El tiene que entregar a la otra mocosa que tiene la misma cara de Lacie a cambio.

Y Chesire haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Voluntad.

Desde traficar drogas, secuestrar niños y sacarse fotos eróticas.

Hasta entregar a Alice a las garras vengativas de una psicópata como Charlotte.

…

Resulta que Lottie se infiltro en el desfile haciendo pasar por la representante de algunos supermodelos, y obtuvo acceso a muchos lugares, y puso muchas bombas en toda la pasarela.

Mientras Chesire conduce a Alice a hablar con Vanessa...Voluntad no deja de sentir que a Leo le está sucediendo algo malo. Ellos se encuentran cara a cara con una mujer tras bambalinas...y no es Vanessa. Es Lottie.

 _-"Tú! La maldita arpía que se enredó como víbora alrededor de mi tío Oswald! Casándose con él por vienes mancomunados"_

 _-"Pero que niña más desagradable has sido siempre! Vulgar y altanera como tu madre, con esa mirada penetrante que heredaste de ella, no sabes cuánto detestaba verte la cara Alice!"_

 _-"¿Le hiciste algo a mi hermano?¿Tienes algo que ver con la falsa muerte de mi padre? Aquella vez yo...YO...descubrí una llamada tuya antes de su suicidio! estas manipulándolo a él también?!¿Vanesa trabaja para ti, verdad? Me sedujo para utilizarme en tus planes!"_

Charlotte aplaude, se acerca, y le acaricia el rostro a Alice. Ante la sorpresa de los televidentes le sonríe a Chesire, agradeciéndole por haberle traído a la presa, y le aconseja que se lleve a la otra bastarda con el rostro de Lacie antes de que se arrepienta. Y una jeringa en el cuello de Alice es suficiente para tenerla bajo control al instante.

 _-"PORQUE TE ESTAS VENDIENDO A ESTA MUJER!?"_

 _-"YO NO ME ESTOY VENDIENDO, ¡YO AMO A VOLUNTAD!"_

Voluntad intenta alcanzar el brazo de su hermana, que se está desmallando al ser envenenada por Lottie.

Pero Chesire es más fuerte, y tira de ella llevándosela lejos del peligro, mientras Voluntad grita el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez en medio del llanto sin ser escuchada...

 _-"¿Qué crees que haces? Se trata de mi hermana! MI FAMILIA!"_

 _-"Todos nuestros problemas comenzaron cuando te encontraste con esa familia tuya! Solo nos dejarán en paz si hago esto! Esa mujer te mataría a ti si no la entrego a cambio!"_

 _-"TE EQUIVOCAS! NO LO HAGAS! SUÉLTAME CHESIRE!"_

 _-"'Verás, a veces me canso de mí y de no tener valor para buscarte y cometer todo delito que este amor exija"_

Voluntad es arrastrada poco a poco en dirección a la salida, mientras Alice es arrastrada por los pasillos entre camerinos. A punto de desmallarse...

...


	24. Capitulo 23: Corazones al Límite

**Capitulo 23: Corazones al Límite**

Mientras tanto el desfile comienza, y en los camerinos Vincent y Vanessa se ponen pitucos, y se maquillan.

Es el día en que la carrera de Vanessa tocara el cielo.

Y el día en que supuestamente Vincent llenara su vacío con su pasión por el modelaje.

 _-"Querido hermano, sangre de mi sangre me pasas ese rubor?"_

 _-"Este es mío, no se verá bien en ti, mejor prueba con este!"_

Se asesoran mutuamente los supermodelos Nightray.

Todo debería salir perfecto, piensan ambos, sin saber lo equivocados que están.

Un Gilbert confundido, se acerca apresuradamente a Oz para avisarle que acaba de ver a Echo entre la multitud, acompañada por su ex marido Reim!

A lo que Oz le responde, acariciándose el bigote falso, que hace horas que la está siguiendo a escondidas y no vio a Reim por ninguna parte.

Y entonces, ambos se dan cuenta, que Echo y Ruido, en realidad no son la misma persona.

 _-"Si tu seguías a Echo..."_

 _-"y tú también..."_

 _-"Y una Echo estaba con Reim..."_

 _-"Pero la otra no..."_

 _-"Esto significa que..."_

 _-"ECHO Y RUIDO SON PERSONAS DIFERENTES!"_

Y en un mal momento, Oz se desmalla.

Ada, se ha quedado sola con el niño Break Jr. en Brazos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 _-"Tía Ada prometiste que me dejarías ver a mamá...y que me comprarías un bolso como la gente! Me traes aquí, al cierre de la semana de la moda de París...vestido de esta forma tan deplorable...dime acaso me odias tía Ada?"_

Pero Ada no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba ocupada recordando lo mucho que les gustaba a ella y Vincent el modelaje cuando iban a la academia, recordando muchas cosas del pasado cuando se enamoraron, y soñaban con desfilar juntos en un evento como ese, algún día.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, que imagínense su sorpresa, y los gritos de los televidentes, cuando efectivamente Ada lo vio aparecer en las pasarelas.

Creyó que claramente estaba delirando, y de no ser porque tenía un niño pequeño en brazos, se hubiese desmallado.

En ese momento, Ruido también lo vio.

 _-"Ya ves Vince estoy loca por ti, hoy será el día en que nuevamente serás mio, cometeré todo delito que este amor exija!"_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces intento subirse a la pasarela, y recuperarlo.

Entonces Echo y Ada notaron la presencia de Ruido.

La primera supo que por fin tenía una pista para dar con Oz. La segunda supo que el Vincent en la pasarela, era definitivamente el verdadero.

 _-"Echo, la inocencia es como una capa de piel muerta, debes dejarla ir o terminará acabando contigo"-_ se dijo a sí misma nuestra mujer ruda, besando su tatuaje tumbero, dispuesta a todo.

Es que antes Echo, por unos momentos, creyó que tal vez Ruido no tendría nada que ver con la desaparición de Oz, pero tras descubrir su conexión con Yura, empezó a sospechar y la presencia de la misma en el lugar se lo confirmaba.

Así que, dejo atrás a Reim, y se apresuro a empujar espectadores para llegar a su hermana gemela abriéndose paso a fuerza de llaves inglesas y miradas persuasivas...

 _-"ECHO ESPERA! NO TE PRECIPITES!"_

 _-"Es muy tarde para eso Reim! Esta mujer va a pagárme lo que le hizo a mi hombre!"_

Entonces Reim, fue alcanzado por Gilbert, que traía a Oz en brazos desmallado.

 _-"Reim! Reim!Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"_

 _-"Que estás haciendo tú aquí Gilbert! CON OZ!"_

 _-"Esto tiene una explicación, verás..."_

 _-"Lo sabía...LO SABIA!"-_ exclamó Reim.

 _-"No! No es lo que estas pensando Reim!"_

Le dijo que no explique nada, que lo entendía, y que estaba feliz de saber que estaba con vida, que lo había buscado desesperadamente desde que desapareció de la granja de recuperación para adictos. Pero que tenía que alcanzar a Echo para que supiera que Oz también estaba bien, antes de que le haga una locura a su gemela.

 _-"Descuida Reim, tu ya no te preocupes por nada, cuida de Oz, YO ME ENCARGARÉ"_

Entonces Gil, dejo a Oz al cuidado de Reim, y se apresuro a llegar a Echo.

 _-"Gilbert espera! No podrás solo! Echo es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece...y no me dejes al cuidado de tu amante quieres? Cuanto más quieres humillarme?"_

Xerces Break se había separado de los demás, el iba a detener a Lottie.

Porque aunque encontrara a su hijo entre toda esa multitud, si nadie detenía el atentado, todos incluso ellos dos morirían.

Pero fué interceptado por agentes de seguridad.

 _-"Ni un paso más señor..usted no nos agrada!"_

 _-"Uno no es monedita de oro para andar agradando a todo el mundo, sabe?"_

y dicho esto se deshizo de unos cuantos enemigos.

 _-"Ahora si me escuchan: HAY BOMBAS EN TODO EL LUGAR! PUEDEN HACER DOS COSAS: AYUDARME O SER GOLPEADOS POR MÏ!"_

 _-"¿Quién es usted?No nos agrada su cara señor, ni esa atmósfera asesina que lo rodea!"_

Le apuntaron con armas

 _-"Solo soy un simple cochero al que le gusta andar metiéndose entre las patas de los caballos y salir ileso"_

Se peino el cabello Break, dispuesto a dar todo por la causa.

 _-"Imbéciles, no es momento de andar jugando a los héroes"_

Así que después de deshacerse de unos cuantos patovicas de seguridad, nuestro cochero tuerto (aunque ya no ciego) entro al sector privado.

Mientras Elliot y Oswald estaban intentando sobornar a los de seguridad, pero no estaban teniendo el éxito esperado.

 _-"Tiene que dejarme pasar! Mi hijo está en peligro! Conoce a Lacie Baskerville? Su nombre no le dice nada? Déjenos pasar! Se trata de su hijo! Le daremos dinero!"_

 _-"A ver si entiendo bien, el hijo es suyo o de su hermana? Esta historia me suena a PURAS MENTIRAS!"_

 _-"El hijo es de ambos! ABRAN PASO!OSWALD, OFRÉCELES MÁS DINERO!"_

 _-"No nos interesa el dinero, cálmate, mejor cuéntanos más de esa historia de los hermanos!"_

 _-"SI NOS DEJAN PASAR NO HABRÁ HISTORIA QUE CONTAR! NI NUESTRA NI SUYA NI DE NADIE!"_

Pese a los sobornos de Oswald y los gritos y amenazas de Elliot, el dinero no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperaban.

Tal vez Yura tenía algo de razón, y el dinero no era lo único que movía al mundo.

…

La cosa en las pasarelas estaba más o menos así Vincent y Vanesa posando con profesionalidad, ignorando a esos fanáticos acosadores que aparentemente querían desesperadamente tocarlos.

Mientras Ruido intentaba subir y recuperar a su hombre, mientras Echo cazaba a Ruido de los pelos, mientras Gil trataba de calmar a Echo.

Fue entonces cuando Elliot escucho una canción conocida sonar por los altoparlantes, sabiendo que solo podía tratarse de una persona y aprovechando la distracción de los de seguridad, le pidió a Oswald que le hiciera piecito, y se subió a la pasarela corriendo, para llegar a la cabina de sonido.

En ese momento es cuando Jack, noto la presencia de Oswald entre la multitud, y aprovechando la distracción de los de seguridad, se acerco furioso a golpearlo, por venganza.

Y cuando Vanessa y Vincent notaron que Elliot estaba corriendo por la pasarela, un poco más y se desmallan.

Pero mantuvieron la profesionalidad.

Aun así, Vincent presto más atención a lo que pasaba con el público, hasta que se dio cuenta que había gente que se la hacía conocida…

Para empezar estaba la esposa a la que había abandonado en plena luna de miel, gritándole:

 _-"Me volví loca cuando estaba contigo. El amor no se trata de eso Vincent?! Me vas a volver loca otra vez Vince?Me estoy volviendo loca ahora mismo! Y eso es exactamente lo que el amor es!…"_

Además de la loca, está su hermano recientemente reconocido, con el jardinero que le tiraba onda de chico, y ese mocoso gentil, el hermano de...ADA.

Y estaba Ada, con un niño en brazos.

Ada la del barrio, la mujer de su vida.

Ada la del barrio, la marginal analfabeta con la que bailó un baile.

Ada la del barrio, esa muchacha en vestido rojo que lo visitó en la cárcel.

Ada la del barrio, aquella jovencita trabajadora que buscaba incansablemente su identidad.

Ada la del barrio, o mejor dicho ADELIA, la morena pelirroja con quien estafó exitosamente un casino...

Y en el medio del desfile, Vincent tras recuperar algo de su memoria perdida, creyéndose padre de una criatura, se desmalla…


	25. Capitulo 24: Inocente de Ti

**Capitulo 24: Inocente de Ti**

Por esos días Sharon no había recuperado las memorias de lo sucedido la noche que quedó en coma...

Para la desgracia de Sheryl, ella despertó antes de ser ilegalmente inseminada. Así que la reina de la manada usa el plan B: le dice que su esposo se ha ido a vivir a norteamérica con su amante la mujer del presidente, y que no puede ver a su hijo porque está enferma de una enfermedad muy peligrosa y contagiosa para niños en período de crecimiento.

La inocente Sharon le cree.

Pero convenientemente para Sheryl su enfermedad no le impide recibir visitas de un apuesto y maduro caballero: el señor Fredd Nightray, el mayor de los hijos Nightray heredero de el negocio de las aves exóticas de Bernard y modelo retirado del oficio.

Después de su divorcio, el caballero perdió la tenencia de sus hijos en manos de su mujer que le implantó pruebas falsas de adulterio.

Todos los días visita a Sharon con ramos de rosas, y ella que no puede ver a su hijo y que fue abandonada por su esposo no puede evitar sentir simpatía por aquel hombre que pasa por circunstancias similares a las suyas.

Además comparten los mismos gustos en literatura: "50 sombras de Grey"y "Crepúsculo" son sus textos de cabecera.

Sheryl no pierde oportunidad para sacar a relucir las virtudes de este maduro hombre: sus ojos azules, su caminar despreocupado, y sus cuentas bancarias.

Sharon revolea los ojos, un poco harta de la tendencia de su abuela a querer controlar cada aspecto de su vida.

Y allí estaba en el hospital, rehabilitándose con la "cariñosa compañía de Rufus y Sheryl", mientras esperaba que por fin le dejaran ver a su hijo.

Y se entretenía leyendo y viendo desfiles en la tele.

Imaginen televidentes la sorpresa de esta joven mujer, cuando mirando la tele, vio a su propio hijo en los brazos de la prófuga Ada la del Barrio-Baskerville-Vesallius en el cierre de la semana de la moda de Paris.

Casi casi que se desmalla.

Pero en lugar de eso, recordó todo lo ocurrido en la noche que Break Jr. desapareció:

Su acalorada discusión con Break sobre la paternidad del niño...

Su mal presentimiento...

Haber sido empujada por la escalera...

La misteriosa silueta de un gato proyectándose en las sombras de la pared...

Mientras se llevaba...a su hijo...

Poniéndose de pie con valentía, Sharon toma un bisturí, y espera pacientemente hasta que alguien ingresa a la sala.

La puerta se abre lentamente, alguien le trae una taza de su té favorito.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se transforma en un rostro atormentado cuando el bisturí se acerca a su garganta.

Con su arma blanca en mano, nuestra heroína exigió a Rufus que le confesara toda la verdad. En ese instante.

 _-"He recordado lo que sucedió esa noche de tormenta Rufus Barma! Ahora mismo, si quieres seguir con vida, vas a decirme exactamente que está ocurriendo con mi familia!"_

 _-"De que hablas Sharon? El cochero está con su amante... y tu hijo..."_

 _-"MI HIJO ESTÁ EN LA TELEVISIÓN! MIRA!BASTA YA DE TANTAS MENTIRAS BARMA! "_

(Sharon no aparecía desde el principio de la temporada porque la actriz que la interpreta estaba trabajando en otras novelas, a cambio de eso su regreso a la acción tenía que ser muy épico)

Y Rufus lleno de culpa le habla de todo lo que sabe sobre los planes de Sheryl.

…

En medio del desfile, Vanessa intento regresar a su camerino a cambiarse, cuando vio a Alice siendo arrastrada por Lottie por los pasillos, rumbo a la cabina de sonido.

Era el momento de elegir entre su carrera, y Alice...

Y también era el momento para Jack, de elegir entre su venganza y Alice...

Porque mientras Chesire intentaba sacar a Voluntad de ahí, Jack reconoció el parecido de la niña con Alice, y los gritos de la misma diciéndole que su hija estaba siendo secuestrada por la malvada Charlotte.

Así que Jack soltó a Oswald, y se subió a la pasarela, seguido de este.

Ambos como padres ejemplares que van a salvar a sus hijos de la psicópata.

Los de seguridad se distrajeron con la situación "gente corriendo por la pasarela" y entonces Ruido aprovecho para subirse, y tirarse encima del desmallado Vincent.

A lo que Ada, le dio a Break Junior a un espectador con cara de buen tipo, y subió detrás de ella.

Y ambas comenzaron una pelea de cachetazos y tirones de pelo, que casi hace que Sharon, desde el otro lado del mundo, se desmalle viendo la tele.

Porque se suponía que Ada tenía a su hijo... pero si estaba agarrando de las mechas a su rival, entonces...DONDE ESTABA SU HIJO?

...


	26. Capitulo 25:La Revancha

**Capitulo 25:La Revancha**

Lottie le dijo a Vanessa que hiciera como que no vio nada y volviera a la pasarela, como buena modelo.

Alice rió con cinismo y resignación, afirmando que no hacía falta decirlo, que eso era exactamente lo que Vanessa haría.

Pero, no…Se equivocaba.

A pesar de su obsesión con la sangre y la casta, a pesar de su rencor con Lacie y Leo, a pesar de la prensa; Vanessa había desarrollado un confuso, pero sincero cariño hacia Alice desde el día que la hizo tocar el cielo sobre la mesa.

Y ese cariño la movió a hacer algo que nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacer: algo bueno por alguien que no era ella misma.

Vanessa intento liberar a su amante de las garras de Lottie, hasta que sintió el dolor de una jeringa en su brazo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

- _"Vanessaaaaaaaaaa"_ -lloró la diseñadora capturada.

 _-"Voy a delatarte! Bastarda! Te arrepentirás!"-_ amenazo la modelo, sosteniéndose de la pared con sus últimas fuerzas.

-" _Los muertos no pueden hablar"-_ le dio una patada Lottie con un taco de aguja, lo que debió ser muy doloroso, mientras arrastraba a Alice por el pasillo, que seguía gritando su nombre con desesperación.

Cuando Elliot llego por fin a la cabina de sonido, no encontró lo que esperaba. Sino a los secuaces de Lottie riéndose de él, y apuntándole con armas.

Había sido una trampa, muy bien elaborada.

 _-"Me engañaron! Pero como lo supieron!?Como sabían de esas canciones!?"_

Entre los secuaces de Lottie encontró el rostro de alguien conocido, el cantante lírico que interpretaba a Chesire. El que lo llevo a juicio.

Claro! El, conocía todo el repertorio de su ópera, incluso lo había interpretado con gracia de tenor. Y el hombre en cuestión, tenía razones más que suficientes para odiarlos...

\- _"Nunca me ha gustado tu cara bonita"-_ dijo el interprete- _"pero mucho menos me han gustado los maltratos de tu amante."_

 _-"Desgraciado! Qué le hiciste!? Dónde está!?"_

 _-"Muy pronto lo sabrás! Tú y yo estaremos aquí en esta cabina mientras Lottie lleva a cabo sus planes: nuestros planes. "_

Elliot intento advertirle a todos los cómplices, que Lottie no planeaba solo matar a un par de personas específicas, sino que todos allí morirían, que este era un atentado contra el mundo de la moda entero, la cabina de sonido no era un lugar seguro y si querían sobrevivir tenían que escapar rápido.

Pero nadie lo escucha. El cantante lírico es fiel a Charlotte hasta la muerte.

…

Reim y Gil hicieron por fin que Echo reconociera a Oz inconsciente al quitarle el bigote falso y el sombrero de copa, y dejándolo a su cuidado, subieron a la pasarela a separar la pelea de Ada y Ruido.

 _-"Debo cuidar a mi hombre, no debo dejarlo solo. Mi hombre es mi hombre."-_ afirma la rusa, tomando la responsabilidad del cuerpo inconsciente de su amado. Es que los cuerpos inconscientes son la especialidad de Echo.

Y entonces, Vincent despertó, aliviado de ver que Ada no tenía ningún niño, y que afortunadamente no era padre, se lanzo a sus brazos diciendo su nombre.

Mientras Gil y Reim sostenían a una psicópata ruido, con ayuda de los patovicas de seguridad.

Jack y Oswald se encontraron con una casi inconsciente Vanessa que les dijo que Lottie se había llevado a sus hijos a los camerinos, y corrieron al rescate.

Pero era tarde.

Los camerinos estaban vacíos...

Y Lottie ya hacia caminar a Alice y Leo por la pasarela, con sensuales vestuarios de strippers diseñados por ella misma, atados a bombas.

Charlotte tomo nuevamente el micrófono:

 _-"Sean tan amables de recibir a mis dos preciosos modelos luciendo mis diseños más recientes...a esta colección la he bautizado como bomba de seducción, y por su puesto: los hará explotar!"_

 _-"ALICE!"-_ exclama Jack- _"Charlotte me traicionaste perra desgraciada!"_

 _-"LEO!"-_ grita Oswald pálido- _"¿Pero que le están haciendo a mi hijo?"_

Y cuando Sharon viendo la transmisión del desfile en vivo desde el otro lado del mundo vio bombas a metros de donde supuestamente estaba su hijo puso el grito en el cielo:

 _-"BREAK JUNIOR!"_

Y efectivamente se desmallo en brazos de Rufus. (Se la venia re bancando)

…

Desde la cabina de sonido, Lottie anunciaba al mundo, que los modelos que caminaban en ese momento estaban atados a bombas y cómo los haría estallar en mil pedazos:

" _Lo ves Lacie?_

 _Lo estás viendo?_

 _A tus lindos hijos a punto de estallar?_

 _Me estás viendo?_

 _A mí de quien tanto te burlaste?_

 _Te gustan los trajes que confeccione para ellos? "_

Nuestra villana al micrófono expresaba sus más oscuros sentimientos. Y el ex cantante lírico le daba a Elliot unos buenos golpes de venganza.

Carlotte explicaba que ese día el mundo de la moda vería su fin. Los más importantes diseñadores y modelos de la industria estaban presentes en el evento, así que morirían con ella. Todo explotaría. El final era inminente y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

Concluyó su discurso con un anuncio para Lacie que los miraba por la tele: que disfrutara ver el final de sus hijos, de su hermano y amante, y del heredero de los Reinsworth que tanto la habían despreciado junto a todos esos presumidos y despreciables Nightray.

La cuenta regresiva en las bombas cosidas al vestuario de Alice y Leo avanzaba rápidamente, pronto seria el final para ellos.Y para todos los presentes.

Entonces, Elliot desde la cabina de sonido,aprovecha una distracción del cantante lírico, y logra arremeter contra Lottie, tomar el micrófono, y decirles a todos los presentes que escapen de ahí, porque Lottie había puesto bombas por todo el lugar y no solo en los rehenes, y que las mismas estaban a punto de explotar.

Al escuchar la voz en el micrófono, Leo, se desmalla. Con todo y bombas.

Y la multitud de espectadores entra en pánico al descubrir que hay bombas debajo de los asientos, todo se alborota, se empujan, se pisotean, quieren llagar a la salida…Pero Lottie fue astuta, y clausuró todas las salidas de emergencia, con más bombas...

A pesar de los intentos de Chesire, él y Voluntad están atrapados junto a los demás, y no hay salida...

 _-"Maldición, maldición! Esa perra me engaño!"_ -exclama el gato arañando con toda la fuerza de sus garras la puerta de emergencia, sin éxito.- _"Maldita Charlotte! Cómprate mil infiernos y quémate en todos ellos desgraciada!"_

 _-"Suficiente Chesire! Olvida y esto y abrázame, esperaremos la muerte juntos mi amor!"_ -implora su esposa entre lágrimas.

Y el matrimonio se abraza fuertemente, esperando el fin.

...


	27. Capitulo 26:Padres e Hijos

**Capitulo 26:Padres e Hijos**

Al otro lado del mundo, en un hospital de latinoamerica, una lisiada recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a una confortable habitación. Allí encuentra a su nieta desmallada en brazos de su más leal sirviente: Rufus Barma.

 _-"Oh! Bien hecho Rufus, veo que te me adelantaste! Ya tengo todo listo para inseminar a Sharon!"_

 _-"Estás loca mujer?"_

 _-"Loca? Porque? Por exigir lo que merezco? Ella fue la que mancho mi descendencia con sangre de pobre!"_

 _-"No te puedo permitir que le hagas eso a la niña!"_

 _-"Hacerme..qué?!"_

 _-"Sharon veo que despertaste..."_

 _-"Responde abuela!Que es lo que quieres hacer conmigo!?"_

 _-"Hacer lo que considero necesario para re-encaminar la vida que en tus caprichos y aventuras decidiste desencaminar!"_

 _-"Sharon esta planeando inseminarte! Para que tengas un hijo de Fred Nightray!"_

 _-"QUÉ? Acaso te has vuelto loca!? Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una cosa así!? Tú estás detrás de esto verdad? De la desaparición de Break, de que mi hijo esté ahora en París! Explícame en este instante abuela, como es que Break Junior llegó a ese lugar! Puedo perdonar lo que sea que hagas con migo, incluso puedo entender tu rencor hacia Break...Pero MI HIJO! Le pones un dedo encima y te mato! Responde! estás detrás de esto?"_

- _"A llorar al panteón Sharon"-_ responde finalmente la lisiada revoleando la vista _-"Ellos solo están teniendo lo que merecen"_

 _-"AHORA SI TE MATO! MALDITA LISIADA!"_ -y la heredera presa de la ira se avalanza contra su abuela con el bisturí. Rufus la detiene de cometer una locura pidiéndole que se concentre en la televisión. Estos pueden llegar a ser los últimos momentos en la vida de su hijo. Y Sharon con el rostro inundado en lágrimas, se deja caer al piso de rodillas frente a la televisión.

 _-"Si algo le pasa a mi hijo, espero que estés lista para ser una lisiada ciega. Porque te arrancaré los ojos con este mismo bisturí!"_

...

Tras ver a su hermano perder el conocimiento, Alice, que no se animaba a moverse, comenzó a gritar. A sus gritos se le suma el sonido de la primera bomba estallando.

Por suerte, no era ninguna de las que la joven tenía en el cuerpo. Al ver la explosión en la televisión, Sharon al otro lado del mundo se desmalla. Rufus impide que Sheryl se le acerque un solo centímetro, mientras intenta reanimarla utilizando el idioma universal de las cachetadas.

Ruido que ya no tiene nada mas por lo que luchar, sabiendo que va a morir por las explosiones, decide llevarse a su enemiga con ella, e intenta atacar a Ada una vez más. Mientras le grita cosas como:

 _-"La verdadera pasión la sintió conmigo!_ _¡Peliteñida! Y cuando te hace el amor piensa en mí!"-_ Ruido está al borde de la locura _\- "No me arrepiento de nada. Dios no tolera el pecado."_

Pero Vincent la detiene, empujándola, haciéndola caer fuera de la pasarela. Y diciéndole la verdad:

 _-"TU PARA MÍ ERES INSIGNIFICANTE, NO TIENES LA MENOR IMPORTANCIA... NO ME LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES! ERES UNA MENTIROSA Y UNA TRAMPOSA!."_

 _-"NO, NO FUE UNA TRAMPA... FUE EL INTENTO DE UNA MUJER ENAMORADA DISPUESTA A TODO CON TAL DE NO PERDER AL HOMBRE DE SU VIDA!"_

 _-"No es el hombre de tu vida!-_ se interpone Ada _\- porque es el hombre de MI VIDA!"_

 _-"A si? No se te ocurrió pensar que de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos...PUEDE QUEDAR EMBARAZADA? Eh?¡Peliteñída!"_

 _-"MIENTES! MENTIROSA CHARLATANA!"_

 _-"ENTRE NOSOTROS NADA PASÓ!"-_ se defiende Vincent

Pero ante semejante mentira, Ada la del barrio se desmalla...

Oswald y Jack corren por la pasarela hasta llegar junto a sus hijos, intentando desactivar las bombas, o al menos liberarlos de esos vestuarios llenos de explosivos que los apresaban.

Imagínense los traumas de Leo, cuando despertando del desmallo, se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que Oswald intentando quitarle la ropa.

Un poco mas y le da autismo, coma, ceguera, amnesia, y queda lisiado de la impresión.

…

Justo en ese momento Oz también se despierta, en brazos de Echo, sabiendo que ella es la verdadera. Y la única Echo que había amado.

Una vez que ella ve que Oz está bien y que la reconoce, suelta unas lagrimas y una sonrisa, y quiere acercarse a Break Junior.

Pero Ruido en su desesperación porque Vincent no le cree el embarazo ni piensa volver con ella, ha tomado de rehén al niño que estaba entre el público sobre el acababa de caer, sacando un cuchillo y diciendo que " _si Vincent no es suyo, el mocoso muere."_

 _-"Mamá! Papá! AYUUUUUDENMEEEE"_ -ruega el niño- _"Les prometo que seré un niño bueno!Lo juro! MAMÁ!PAPÁ!"_

(Menos mal que Sharon esta desmallada, porque si no, queda en un estado similar al de Leo cuando trataron de sacarle la ropa.)

Entre el público algunas bombas siguen explotando.

Estando tan cerca de llegar a la salida, Voluntad es casi dañada por una explosión, pero Chesire, la protege saliendo gravemente herido.

 _-"Chesireeeeeeee! CHESIREE!"_

 _-"Voluntad...no puedo más!"_

 _-"Resiste! RESISTE!"_

 _-"Perdóname por todo Voluntad...todo lo que hice fue...POR TÍ"_

En la cabina de sonido, Elliot logra liberarse de Lottie y del cantante lírico manipulando el equipo de sonido para aturdirlos. Y una vez libre corre por la pasarela hasta llegar a Leo, y a pesar de darse cuenta que la cuenta regresiva está a punto de terminar, lo abrasa.

 _-"Suéltame! Huye de aquí, vas a explotar!"_

 _-"Soltarte? Nunca! Te amo!"_

 _-"El Amor no puede estar cubierto de tanto lodo! Vete de aquí! Salva tu vida! Huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"_

 _-"Huir es como pararse frente a la puerta de la vida y no poder entrar en ella! ¿Sabes que nunca más fui capaz de sentir algo con tanta intensidad? Tengo estupendos recuerdos contigo, los momentos más felices de mi vida siempre son a tu lado. Tal vez éste sea el último momento completamente feliz de mi vida Leo, porque prefiero morir contigo que huir sin ti"_

Vanessa, por su parte, se arrastra por los pasillos, cuando ve a Xerces Break aparecer entre las bambalinas. Él le pregunta por su hijo.

Ella le dice que está siendo amenazado por Ruido en esos momentos en medio de la pasarela.

 _-"Salva a Alice, te lo ruego!"_

 _-"Pff, usted no está en condiciones de pedir misericordia a nadie, señorita Nightray, usted colaboró con Yura en esto."_

 _-"Usted siempre tan desagradable!"_

 _-"Uno no es monedita de oro para andar agradando a todo el mundo, señorita Nightray"_

 _-"No tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada. Si hice mal en el pasado, a partir de ahora haré lo correcto! Lo juro! Pero salve a Alice! Por lo que más quiera Break!"_

En las pasarelas Jack logra liberar a Alice de su vestuario explosivo y sorpresivamente lo arroja hacia Oswald.

Porque ahora que su hija está a salvo, lo segundo es su venganza.

 _-"Jack! No lo hagas...yo soy... TU MEJOR AMIGO!"_

 _-"Yo no soy tu mejor amigo! Yo soy...TU PEOR ENEMIGO! El hombre que más te ha odiado en la vida! Al que le quitaste su mujer, el que todavía no está vengado! Por tu culpa estuve a punto de matarme...pero TODO SE PAGA! VAS A PAGAR CON TU VIDA EL DAÑO QUE ME HAS HECHO!"_

 _-"JACK, NO! ALÉJATE!"_

 _-"Oswald maldito desgraciado!¿¡A qué horas me vas a hacer el favor de reventar!?"_

 _-"No! Padre no! Deja a mi tío!"_

 _-_ " _El odio... no te sirvió de mucho cuando decidiste dedicarte a esta vida. Jack... por favor, reacciona!"_

 _-"Es tiempo de que olvides ese odio, padre... ese rencor que te envenena el alma, tu hija está aquí mírame tiene buenos recuerdos de ti, está dispuesta a ayudarte."_

 _-"Detente Jack, esto ha ido demasiado lejos!"_

 _-"No me hagas reír Oswald! Tú eres el que fue demasiado lejos con MI ESPOSA!Y de una buena vez hazme el favor de estallar!"_

Entonces Jack le lanza encima el traje de stripper explosivo de Alice... las bombas a punto de explotar están por fin sobre el cuerpo de su eterno rival.

 _-"Tio Oswald! Noooooooo!"_

 _-"Oswald!"_

 _-"PADREEE!"_

El lenguaje universal de las cachetadas implementado por Rufus tiene efecto, y Sharon despierta. La cuenta regresiva marca los últimos dígitos…y todo está a punto de terminar…

...


	28. Capitulo 27: En Nombre del Amor

Y llega el final de este drama sentimental, con una trama tan irreal e inverosímil que capto la atención de más de uno.

El final de esta historia atravesada por las vicisitudes de los virtuosos, quienes a pesar de los malvados, siempre terminan con la virtud triunfante.

Un melodrama lleno de incidentes sensacionales, escenificación espectacular y personajes planos y esquemáticos.

Plagada de conflictos de intereses, rivalidad de objetivos antagónicos, enfrentamiento de capas sociales, lucha contra prejuicios, emulación, resentimiento y constante desafío.

Agradezco a todos los televidentes de latinoamérica y alrededores que nos han acompañado hasta aquí.

 **Capitulo 27: En Nombre del Amor**

 _-"Vincent es mío y de nadie más!... Y si no es mío: no va a ser de nadie!"_

Anuncia Ruido sacudiendo al niño que tomo de rehén.

 _-"MAMÁ! PAPÁ!"_ -ruega Break Junior- _"prometo que si me dejas vivir seré bueno, y no pediré mas paletitas, ni ropa elegante! lo prometo! No discutiré el asunto de la cigüeña ni indagaré en los detalles! Solo suélteme! Quiero a mis padres!"_

Vincent valientemente, le dice a Ruido que se va con ella si suelta al niño, lo que deja atónito a Break que viene en camino por la pasarela, y nunca había esperado algo así de Vincent.

Ada llora en brazos de Gil y Reim, mientras Vincent se entrega a Ruido, que dice que como no puede tener su corazón, va a matarlo ella misma…

 _-"No Vincent! VINCEEEEEENTTT! NO LO HAGAS RUIDO!"_

 _-"Este cuchillo irá directo a su corazón! A mí no me importa la cárcel ni la muerte!"_

 _-"NOO! Que lo sueltes te digo! NOOOOOOO!"_

Los gritos de Ada son ahogados por una gran cantidad de bombas que empiezan a explotar por el lugar.

Oz y Echo se besan.

Mientras Voluntad intenta inútilmente despertar al muerto Chesire.

Mientras Oswald se saca de encima las bombas que le arrojo Jack.

Mientras Alice se da cuenta la clase de padre que tiene sin tiempo de alegrarse por tenerlo con vida.

Mientras Elliot le pide perdón a Leo.

Mientras Vanessa se sigue arrastrando por los pasillos.

Y Ada recibe al niño de Break y Sharon en brazos.

Y Sharon desde el otro lado del mundo grita y llora al ver al niño en la pantalla, a salvo de Ruido, pero en peligro de las bombas.

Y Break tranquilamente camina por la pasarela, como si nada pasara, hasta llegar al lado de su hijo…

Y, haciendo a un lado a Vincent, mata a Ruido de un disparo.

Y Sharon que no entiende que hace Break ahí, se desmalla…

Pero las bombas dejaron de explotar, la cuenta regresiva debería haber hecho estallar a Leo y a Oswald minutos atrás cuando llego a cero. Pero nada de eso había sucedido y casi nadie estaba muerto.

Break se había encargado antes de la función, de desactivar la mayoría de las bombas peligrosas, entre ellas las de los vestuarios de Alice y Leo. Mucho antes de que Lottie los vistiera.

Y también, aunque nadie lo sabe, mato a Lottie segundos después de que Elliot saliera corriendo de la cabina de sonido.

Si, una vez más Break ha salvado el día, rescatado a su hijo y matado a todos.

Y después de decirle al público que dejen de llorar que no hay peligro, pone carita de asco mientras ve como todas las parejas se besan y abrasan cursimente, y le pide a su hijo que, si un día se enamora, no se comporte como toda esa gente estúpida y desvergonzada, mientras aprovecha para mandarle saludos a Sharon por la tele.

Que esta vez no se desmalla, sino que salta y baila por toda la sala del hospital, al otro lado del mundo, gritando:

 _-"Lo vieron? lo vieron?! Ese es mi marido! Es un héroe! Encontró a nuestro hijo! Los ha salvado a todos!"_

 _-"Rayos! Mi plan perfecto arruinado! Ese maldito cochero entrometido!"_ -refunfuña Sheryl.

 _-"A llorar: al panteón"-_ se burla de ella Rufus, antes de recibir su respuesta en el lenguaje universal de las cachetadas.

Mientras en París la euforia también inunda el previo donde se lleva a cabo el increíble espectáculo. Con consecuencias románticas.

 _-"Hmm!...Dos meses completos, Reim. Es el tiempo que hace que no he fumado paco, y el tiempo que pase junto a Oz sin pensar en estar con él ni por un instante"_

 _-"Felicitaciones, Gil. Eso…merece premio"_

 _\- "Echo, mi amor, tienes una…gemela malvada? Cuantas cosas más me ocultas, cariño?"_

 _\- "Tenía una hermana, pero olvídala, murió. No nos molestará mas, Oz, y lo juro, no volveré a ocultarte cosas. Nunca más."_

 _-"No me veas la cara Elliot! Está desfigurada por pellizcos y picaduras de tarántulas bien negras!"_

 _-"Ah, sí? Donde? Yo solo veo un par de hermosos ojos!"_

 _-"Sabes Vanessa, nunca creí que te sacrificarías por mí, creí que eras como todos en tu familia, una maldita perra ambiciosa e interesada"_

 _-"Soy una maldita perra ambiciosa e interesada Alice, de hecho nadie es mas perra que yo. Por eso no dejo que se metan con lo que es mío."_

 _-"Me recuerdas Vincent? Sabes quién soy? Te acuerdas de mí? Te acuerdas de ese baile? Te acuerdas de ese hotel? Te acuerdas del Caribe?"_

 _-"Ada la del barrio, entraste en mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi. Y pensé de inmediato: quiero hacer a esa mujer feliz. Mi Ada la del barrio!"_

Y terminados los reencuentros, todo el mundo vivió feliz y en pareja para siempre, o al menos hasta la siguiente temporada, que no se hará esperar. Es que como suele pasar en estas historias, el mal nunca vence al bien.

Y ahora dando por finalizados los acontecimientos de esta temporada, el futuro de todos…

 **Epilogo:**

-Para empezar Lacie no había puesto la tele ni se entero de lo sucedido con Lottie por su culpa. Había estado garchándoce a Levi toda la noche del evento. Nunca entendió porque todos sus hijos estaban tan sentimentales. Pero siempre le gusto ver a la familia reunida, así que se alegro de las visitas, que aludía a su reciente embarazo. Sacó muchas fotos de todos reunidos, que no tardaron en adornar el vestíbulo de su casa en latinoamérica.

-A Jack V. se lo llevo la policía por fraude en fingir su muerte mientras seguía gritando que todavía no estaba vengado. Alice a veces lo visita. Él sigue insistiendo en alimentar su alma con rencor y odio a sus enemigos. Pero ya no tiene a Yura para ayudarlo a llevar a cabo sus perversas fantasías de venganza.

-Echo y Oz recomponen su relación, ahora basada en la confianza y no en los engaños. Un mes después de su reencuentro ella le enseña su tatuaje tumbero y le informa que está embarazada. A lo que Oz aconseja mantenerse lo más alejada de Sheryl que sea posible. Y se establecen en la China, lo más lejos del espionaje que pueden y comienzan su propia plantación de arroz.

-Gil y Reim, pese a haberse besado por la emoción, deciden que el divorcio fue lo mejor, y tratan de seguir con sus vidas individualmente como buenos amigos. Gilbert después de unos meses de rehabilitación, dejo su adicción al el paco y en teoría, su adicción a Oz. Reim, inspirado por sus experiencias vividas recientemente, dejo la jardinería, y puso su propia agencia de detectives, con su lema característico: "el amor mueve el mundo"

-Vanessa no quiso ver una pasarela en su vida. Enfrento a su familia, asumió su sexualidad. Y se busco trabajo en Mcdonalls, en donde engordo bastante comiendo hamburguesas, pero fue feliz, lejos de las presiones del modelaje y de la familia Nightray.

-Tras la muerte de Chesire, la viuda Voluntad se fue a vivir con su hermana por un tiempo y se dedicó a las apuestas. Alice triunfo como diseñadora y modelo al mismo tiempo, haciéndose famosa en todos los medios como "la chica bomba".La prensa la ama. Y ella ama a la prensa.

-Vincent, por su parte descubrió que seguía amando las pasarelas, y que quería volver al mundo de la moda cuanto antes. Ada apoyo su decisión, se establecieron en Europa. Ella estudio literatura y escribe exitosas novelas de amor y aventuras bajo el pseudónimo "Cosme Fulanito"

-Oswald retomo su vida tranquila y pacífica como profesor de piano. Se rindió en sus intentos de ganarse el afecto de Leo, y se ocupo de los niños del orfanato. Tenia amor fraternal reprimido por años, así que le alcanzo para amar a todos los niños. Les compone canciones todas las semanas y Lacie se aseguró que no les tome fotografías raras para coleccionar en álbumes.

-Elliot corto relaciones con su familia, en teoría para siempre. El y Leo terminaron su trabajo inconcluso, una ópera romántica con final feliz que fue éxito en Paris, y el resto del mundo, y que les lleno los bolsillos por años hasta que fueron ancianos: "L'amour en forme de pompe", protagonizada por el personaje de Xerces Break, el héroe favorito de todos. (Al cantante lírico que interpretaba a Chesire nunca más se lo vio en el escenario operístico nacional o internacional. Se sospecha que Break lo mato, pero no se sabe bien)

-Sharon tomo la decisión más madura de su vida, metiendo a Sheryl y a Rufus en un hospicio, tomando el mando de la academia de modelaje, y dándole a Break unas cuantas cachetadas por sus ataques de celos, antes de perdonarlo y jurarle que el niño era suyo. Break asumió que era un desconfiado bueno para nada, y le creyó. Ahora se dedica a jardinero de la academia, y en su tiempo libre, a rondar por el hospicio donde están Sheryl y Rufus. Ya saben... por si acaso.

 **FIN**

 **Sabias que…**

Xerces Break odia enormemente esa opera en donde es uno de los personajes?

Que Alice "la chica bomba" tiene una colección otoño/invierno inspirada en los trajes de strippers de Charlotte?

Que el protagonista de los cuentos infantiles de Ada es un hombre bronceado, pelirrojo y con camisa hawaiana?

Y que es el personaje de ficción favorito del pequeño Break Jr.? Y cuando sea grande quiere ser como el?Cosa que molesta enormemente a Break?

Que, en menos de un año después, Leo recibió los dichosos chocolates de San Valentín? Pero que nunca supero su terror a las tarántulas?

Que Levi cree estar seriamente enamorado de Lacie ? Y que con ello sus días de Casanova tal vez terminarían para siempre?

Que Oz y Echo tuvieron una niña hermosa a la que llamaron Lili?

Que Reim se volvió muy popular y codiciado entre los hombres al hacerse público su divorcio pero todavía no encuentra al hombre que quiere para él?

Que Gilbert desapareció del mapa después de los eventos de la semana de la moda de París?

Que Rufus y Yura en realidad son hermanos?

Que la madre de Sharon la abandono de niña para irse de hippie por el mundo y nunca más se la volvió a ver?

Y que ni ella ni Sheryl supieron nunca quien era el padre de Sharon? Pese a la red de contactos del hermano de Rufus?

Y que Sharon fue una mejor directora de la academia de lo que su abuela fue? Y que nunca discrimino niñas por ser pobres o insuficientemente aptas para la profesión?

Que a pesar de que Elliot dejó las pasarelas nunca perdió las mañas de supermodelo? Y duerme con su mascarilla facial y una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo?

Y que Leo aprovecha esa costumbre suya cuando se despierta por las noches, debido a los severos traumas y violentas pasiones que lo atormentan, para comerse un par de rodajas de pepino sin tener que moverse de la cama?

Que Ruido nunca se recibió de la carrera de abogacía? Y que su titulo era trucho?

Y que a pesar de todo lo que su gemela hizo, Echo grabo en su tumba el apellido que sus padres adoptivos le negaron?

Que Voluntad tiene problemas con el juego?

Que Lacie expuso sus fotografías en una galería en París y se volvió aun más exitosa y famosa de lo que ya era?

Que Sheryl nunca se rendirá en su planes, ni tampoco Bernard y Verenice?

Qué Levi se volvió psicólogo y cirujano plástico? Porque un solo campo de conocimiento no satisface su curiosidad?

Y que Barma es atormentado por el espíritu de su padre?

Como notaran hubo gente que termino sin pareja, y eso en una telenovela NO PUEDE PASAR.

Paciencia televidentes, y quizás, llegue una nueva temporada...


End file.
